La vida sigue, Uchiha Sasuke
by ImVicky
Summary: HIATUS TEMPORAL: VOLVEMOS EN DICIEMBRE! Sasuke contempla sin remedio como comienza a enamorarse de la viuda de su hermano mayor. –¿A esto de referías con que cuidara de ella, Itachi? –Se dijo para si mismo, ahogando un suspiro. -Me estoy equivocando otra vez. Cap14 UP!
1. Chapter 1

Lo prometido es deuda, y por fin he tenido tiempo suficiente para ocuparme de un fic que, les aseguró, nunca tuve la intención de abandonar. Muchas gracias a los que me escribieron todo este tiempo pidiéndome por favor continuar, y que, espero, todavía estén por aquí para continuar siendo mis lectores.

En todo caso, lo que me ha retrasado ha sido el editar cada uno de los capítulos. Quiero regresar y planea hacerlo bien. Parece que tuve una época difícil cuando inicié el fic porque hay demasiadas frases, párrafos diría yo, que traspasan los limites de la cursilería y me he tomado el tiempo de arreglarlos. Además, mi estilo ha cambiado un poco a lo largo de estos casi dos años y me gustaría poder adaptarlos a él.

Trato de hacerlo lo más rápido que puedo, pero por favor les pido algo de paciencia. No me alargo más, y no me voy sin antes recomendarles pasarse a leer uno por uno los capítulos editados. ¡Nos leemos!

**Prólogo**

Uchiha Sasuke ahogó un suspiro amargo, y miró el cielo en busca de un atisbo de paz que nunca encontró.

Se sentía arrepentido de no haber encontrado una excusa para no asistir, ¿por qué lo había hecho todo tan difícil?, ¿qué razón había para complicarse de esa manera?

Todos estaban ahí, familiares y amigos, cada maldita persona que se había cruzado en su camino se había hecho un hueco en la indiscreta ceremonia, y ya no podía soportarlo. La tranquilidad le estaba fallando, iba a quebrarse en cualquier momento.

Inspiró profundo.

Alguien avanzó hacía él desde atrás, y le palmeó la espalda: « _Lo siento mucho_ ». ¿Cuántas veces más tendría que escucharlo? No lo sentían, ¡no podían sentirlo! No existía forma de empatía alguna ante una situación como esa.

Pero aún así, pese a que se había limitado a asentir durante las últimas setenta y dos horas, decidió voltearse y dar las gracias. Entonces la imagen llegó a él. Lacónico y demasiado abatido, Fugaku le observaba con expresión ausente desde un viejo madero.

— ¿Esta es tu manera de enfrentar la situación? —Preguntó.

El hombre entrecerró los ojos.

—No seas igual que _él_, Sasuke. —dijo, y las palabras lo golpearon tan fuerte como la realidad. —Llora si tienes que hacerlo —continuó. —, nadie lo hará por ti.

¿Era todo? Sasuke apretó los labios. ¿Era todo lo que le quedaba, llorar? Llorar no iba a traerlo de vuelta. ¡Itachi se había ido, Itachi no se había ido y ya no volvería!

Apretó el puño ocultó dentro del bolsillo del pantalón, y sintió el nudo trepar desde algún punto oculto del estomago hasta la garganta. Estaba desecho.

—Entenderás… —Fugaku dijo, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro del menor. —, que muchas de estas personas solo están aquí por conveniencia. Itachi falleció, Sasuke, pero su dinero y sus inversiones siguen vivas. No quisiera tener que estrechar la mano de nadie que no lamente realmente la perdida de mi hijo. Tú puedes hacerlo si lo deseas, por supuesto. En todo caso, será responsabilidad tuya de ahora en adelante lidiar con ellos. —hizo una pausa. —Se duro si se te da mejor. Pero con ellos, no conmigo. Si quieres quebrarte, adelante, hazlo frente a mí.

—Mikoto está llorando, de eso es de lo que deberías estar encargándote ahora, chichi-ue.

Fugaku asintió, observando a su mujer de lejos.

—Vamos, Sasuke.

…**.**

Mikoto observó a través de las ventanas a la pequeña multitud dispersarse.

Sasuke aún permanecía ahí, _observándola_ con cautela, indeciso sobre la forma correcta de proceder.

—Fugaku, no podemos dejarla sola. Mírala, es una niña, es… una niña.

El Uchiha torció los labios: —Mira bien, Mikoto, es una mujer la que tienes ahí en frente, no una niña.

—Es una niña para mí, ¿no lo ves? Podría ser tu hija, Fugaku… Es casi tan joven como Sasuke. ¿No sientes al menos…?

— ¡Si esa mujer fuera mi hija no estaríamos pasando por esto! Mi hijo, Mikoto, fue él que murió en el accidente, ¡eres tú la que no ve!

—Ella lo hacía feliz, ¡lo sabes! Incluso Sasuke, ¡incluso él lo sabe!

Fugaku volvió a mirar a través del vidrio empañado: — ¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer?, ¿Vas a convertirte en su madre ahora? Aún te queda un hijo, Mikoto.

—Sasuke es fuerte, te tiene a ti y me tiene a mí. Ella solo tenía a Itachi, y ahora no está. —Volvió a pasar el pañuelo por sus ojos, y noto como la mirada rígida de su esposo se iba suavizando. –Lo correcto es cuidar de ella, sabes que lo habría querido así. No le dimos una oportunidad antes, pero podemos dársela ahora.

Fugaku continuo poniendo peros, pero era solo su orgullo hablando. Por supuesto que Itachi lo habría querido así, era su esposa, la mujer por la que había renunciado a todo. Y habría sido también la madre de su primer nieto, si el accidente se lo hubiese permitido. _18 semanas…_

— ¿Vas a quedarte con ella? —Preguntó. Ella asintió.

—Llámame si necesitas algo. Y por favor no olvides que hay que resolver los asuntos legales de Itachi.

Mikoto se despidió con un beso, y un abrazo que se prologo más de lo que habría querido. Sabía que su esposo también la necesitaba, pero él nunca lo admitiría.

Fugaku la vio irse sin reparar en nada mas, excepto en su pequeño Sasuke, al que no pudo sacarle nada más que un beso en la frente y una sonrisa forzada.

Las semanas siguientes transcurrieron con perturbadora tranquilidad. Sasuke se ausento de la universidad tan pocos días como considero necesario, y luego continuo asintiendo regularmente. Y como esperaban, el juzgado llamó para dar un veredicto respecto a los asuntos legales de Itachi y la distribución de sus bienes.

El mayor de los Uchiha no tenía mayores deudas, pero sí una empresa joven y prometedora que había iniciado luego de vender sus acciones de la compañía familiar.

Como era de esperarse, la mayor parte de los bienes pasó a manos de su viuda y su hermano menor, dejando el resto en nombre de Mikoto y Fugaku.

—Uchiha Sasuke, –llamó el juez, indicándole que por favor se acercara.

Un pequeño sobre de papel manila le fue entregado luego de rubricar su firma.

El moreno leyó en voz baja ante la expectativa de todos los presentes. No dijo nada al juez, y se limito únicamente a sus familiares más cercanos. Observo a Fugaku, luego a Mikoto, y en último lugar a su cuñada.

— ¿Hay algo que debamos saber? —Fugaku hizo un ademan de querer tomar el manila en sus manos, pero Sasuke lo impidió. En su lugar, tomo una postura seria, y se dispuso a hablar: —Múdate con nosotros. —Dijo, volteándose hacia le pelirrosa de ojos verdes. —Sakura —recalcó. —Si no tienes ninguna objeción, eres libre de venir a vivir con nosotros el tiempo que necesites.

— ¿Es su última voluntad? —Pregunto Mikoto con voz endeble y ojos llorosos.

—No, es mi decisión.

—Mikoto, si no dices nada, voy a ser yo quien le haga entender que esa mujer no va a venir a vivir con nosotros. —Fugaku acusó al menor con la mirada.

—Debe tener una buena razón, acepta, al menos por un tiempo. Si pasaras un día con ella sabrías cuanto afecto necesita en estos momentos, y… Fugaku, por favor.

—Haz lo que quieras, ¡hagan ambos lo que quieran!

En los días siguientes, Sakura trasladó sus pertenencias a la residencia Uchiha, y Fugaku le asignó la habitación de huéspedes del segundo piso, lejos de la suya_, _« _así podría llorar mares y no tendría que escucharla_. »

—Ayúdala en lo que puedas, Sasuke. Tal vez se sienta mejor estando contigo.

El no se negó, pero su naturaleza callada y reservada no le de mucha ayuda. Sasuke no abría la boca más que para lo necesario, y pasaba gran parte de su tiempo ocupándose de la universidad y revisando informes sobre la situación de la empresa.

—Debiste tener una buena razón para hacerme venir aquí, Itachi…, el problema está en que aún no la he encontrado. —Sakura ahogo un suspiro, y apago las luces. Ya era muy tarde, y desvelarse solo le daba más tiempo para pensar en su perdida.

…**. **

_Sasuke, siempre ha sido mi intención liberarte de cargas innecesarias, incluso de aquellas de las que has querido hacerte cargo. _

_Por favor, no me veas como el hijo prodigo que permitió que el orgullo lo dejara caminar tan lejos que olvidó el camino de regreso a casa. Ser como chichi-ue nunca fue mi deseo, fue el tuyo. Pero no podía huir de mi responsabilidad, y lamento si lastimé tu orgullo al tomar el lugar que deseabas ocupar._

_Fue mi falla el no haber visto más allá de mi deseo de protegerte y hacer de ti un hombre mejor del que yo mismo fui. Pero solo quería mantenerte lejos de un mundo que se llenará las manos de ti sin darte nada a cambio, solo quise ser tu hermano mayor._

_Pero nada de esto tiene importancia ahora, porque si esta carta ha llegado a tus manos, significa que ya no estoy aquí. _

_Por favor cuida de ella y de mi hijo. Sakura sabrá salir adelante, pero necesitará saber que no está sola. Si cae, levántala, camina con ella hasta que pueda continuar por su cuenta. Date la oportunidad de conocerla y permítesela a ella. No pido más. _

_Itachi._

Sasuke apretó los ojos y dejó la carta a un lado. ¿Por qué le había dejado una carga como esa? Una mujer a la que se había negado a conocer, a la que había tachado de las formas más despectivas que conocía ¿cómo podría ayudarla?, ¿cómo tenderle una mano ahora, solo porque él hacía falta? Era cínico, era insano.

Le haría daño, estaba convencido.

—Tú última voluntad. –Susurro, antes de apagar las luces. —Quien diría que no habría una próxima vez…


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke se levantó con indolencia, y la encontró frente al espejo mirando sus ojos hinchados. Pasaba sus manos blancas desde las mejillas hasta los parpados, y luego se detenía en la sien, una y otra vez. Estaba cansada de repetirse a sí misma que llorar no la llevaría a ninguna parte, y aun así seguir haciéndolo. Se sentía enferma y abatida.

—Sasuke, ¿puedo ayudarte en algo? —preguntó con total parsimonia, volviéndose hacia él, pero no consiguió más que un insípido: —Buenos días. —seguido de un meneo de cabeza que claramente significaba un _no_.

En pocos días había aprendido de antemano que Sasuke no era del tipo conversador, que no se sentaría en el sofá a preguntarle cómo había estado su día, ni le ofrecería su hombro para compartir penas, aunque aquello era algo que para nada le apetecía hacer. Pero fuera de eso, no sabía nada más de él.

El menor, y hora único de los hermanos Uchiha, había pasado a ser por excelencia su mayor interrogante. No había forma de entender su mecánica, a Sasuke lo movían una serie de engranes, de los que ella desconocía las herramientas necesarias para comprender. Era el opuesto a lo que Itachi siempre había dicho que era, y si la razón de su extraño carácter se debía a la falta que estaba haciéndole su hermano mayor, nunca podría saberlo, porque no le regalaba más que silencios absurdos.

Quería ayudarlo, pero sabía cómo.

— ¿Sakura? —El sonido del zapateo de Mikoto al subir las escaleras, le sacó de sus pensamientos.

Había olvidado el desayuno, siempre a la misma hora. Bajaron las escaleras juntas, hablando de esto y de aquello, y tratando de subirse el ánimo mutuamente.

Al llegar a la mesa, los tazones de cereales, las tostadas, los huevos revueltos y el zumo de naranja estaban servidos. Fugaku evocaba al típico empresario, compartiendo los últimos acontecimientos de la empresa a un distante Sasuke, y él asentía como un autómata, levantando y bajando la cabeza.

Sakura se preguntó si realmente estaba poniendo atención, pero la voz de Mikoto la distrajo y pronto lo olvidó.

—Tengo una cita muy importante esta tarde. —comentó, mientras daba un sorbo al zumo del que parecía disfrutar hasta la pulpa. Fugaku levantó la vista y obsequió a todo el que pudiera apreciar su rostro bien conservado, una mueca que solo él comprendió. Sin embargo, Mikoto insistió—Sasuke, cariño, si no harás nada hoy, te agradecería quedarte en casa y ayudarla en lo que puedas.

—No hace falta —intervino la pelirrosa, apenada por el exceso de atenciones. —, pasaré el día en el hospital haciendo papeleo. Ya me quedan pocos días de incapacidad, y no quisiera volver a trabajo y encontrarme con una pila de documentos que revisar.

Fugaku mostró interés en ella por primera vez. — ¿Eres enfermera? –Preguntó para su sorpresa, llevándola a la conclusión de que a _él _ni siquiera se le daba la oportunidad de mencionarla.

Sakura sonrió con fingid amabilidad y luego negó con la cabeza. —No señor, estoy en mi segundo año como residente. Es por eso que me urge regresar cuanto antes, de eso depende mi especialidad. Soy médico.

—Sakura, tu condición aún es delicada. Puede que físicamente te sientas aliviada, pero como te sientas respecto a toda esta situación es un asunto totalmente distinto. No te presiones, Itachi no habría querido que te forzaras a hacer nada. Perdiste a tu bebe, no crees que deberías…

Sakura tomó sus trastos, y se levantó del comedor. Sasuke la siguió con la mirada, primero a la cocina, y luego a las escaleras, donde permaneció de pie y con un semblante que hasta ese momento desconocía, antes de perderse en el nivel de arriba.

Mikoto se preguntó si tal vez había hecho alguna acotación indebida.

—Por la boca muere el pez, Mikoto, ya deberías saberlo. —Fugaku se llevó un sorbo de café.

La morena la vio alejarse, y subir a su habitación con remordimiento. Sasuke se retiro sin decir nada, y Fugaku permaneció en su lugar, observándola: —Sé que no quisiste decir las cosas de esa manera, ella también lo sabe, y probablemente tampoco quiso reaccionar así.

—Eso no cambia lo que dije. Fui muy brusca.

—No, no cambia nada, pero le da un sentido. —Fugaku tomó las manos de su mujer, y las acarició con los pulgares. —Creí que podríamos sobrellevarlo, Mikoto, de alguna manera, solo nosotros dos y… Sasuke. Por eso encontré absurdo que necesitaras acudir a un psicólogo, y aún lo encuentro absurdo. Pero sí para ti es importante, voy a acompañarte a tu cita de esta tarde.

—Solo necesito que alguien me aconseje que hacer. No quiero volver a repetir algo como lo que acaba de suceder, ni tampoco terminar haciéndole daño a Sasuke, o a mí misma.

— ¿También necesitas que receten antidepresivos y pastillas para dormir? No quiero que está sea la forma en que lo enfrentes.

—No será así, no sí te tengo a ti y a Sasuke. Estaremos bien.

La conversación se prolongo varios minutos más, hasta que el reloj marcó la hora de retirarse.

Varias horas más tarde, la residencia de halló completamente sola con excepción de Sasuke, y Sakura, que descansaba en su habitación.

—Oba-san, ya es hora de ir a la estación. —El Uchiha aprovechó la pequeña siesta de la pelirrosa para llevara a la anciana a la estación de autobuses.

La mujer siempre había estado ahí, antes que él a, y hasta donde sabía, había estado ahí mucho antes de Itachi, cuando Mikoto aún no se planteaba la idea de casarse, haciéndose cargo de esto y de aquello. Ahora solo cocinaba, porque era demasiado vieja para cualquier otra cosa.

— ¿A dónde vas? —Al regresar, Sasuke se encontró con la pelirroja despierta y jugueteando con Pakkun , que no la dejaba acercarse lo suficiente a la puerta sin comenzar a chillar, rogando por más caricias.

—Voy al hospital, aunque ya se me hizo un poco tarde.

Sasuke mantuvo la puerta abierta, y sacó las llaves del auto de su bolsillo. —No voy a pedirte que te quedes por tu salud, por si tienes dudas.

—Es un alivio. —respondió.

—Vamos, voy a llevarte, aún tengo dos horas antes de mi examen.

Sakura no protestó.

—Un Bentley. —dijo al ver el vehículo. Era la primera vez que reparaba en el gusto que ambos hermanos tenían por los autos lujosos. —Con lo que vale uno de esos puedes comprar una casa. — Sasuke sonrió de lado, y le abrió la puerta.

En el auto solo habían varias carpetas con el logo de la empresa y algunos textos repletos de separadores y notas.

— ¿Qué especialidad estás haciendo? –Preguntó sin quitar la vista de la avenida, demasiado jovial para la categoría de _reservado_, en la que ya lo había emplazado.

—Cardiología. —Explicó, dándole uno que otro detalle, al los que él presto demasiada atención, girándose hacia a ella de vez en cuando. Entonces, de un momento a otro, se encontró a si misma estudiando sus facciones. Cuando reía, cuando callaba, incluso cuando volvía a ese semblante sereno que era tan suyo, había algo de los rasgos de Itachi.

…**.**

Una hora más tarde, se encontró completamente sola frente al enorme complejo hospitalario. Las manos le temblaron al atravesar la puerta de cristal, y encontró a varios de sus colegas observándola, inseguros sobre qué decir e incapaces de decidir si acercarse o mantener su distancia. Caminó hacia la recepción, y una cara familiar la recibió.

—No te tocaba venir hasta la próxima semana. —La rubia dijo, apoyando los codos sobre el mostrador para estar más cómoda. El día había estado flojo, y sin pacientes que atender, el jefe de planta le había asignado la ardua labor de organizar expedientes en recepción.

Sakura a penas y retomaba el tema de su papeleo cuando fue interrumpida: —Ustedes, vuelvan a trabajar. —escucho decirle a los internos. —Yamanaka, esos expedientes no van a organizarse solos. —La mujer, que parecía haber salido de una complicada cirugía, se acercó a ella y le estrechó la mano.

—Tsunade-sama. —Sakura dijo, aliviada de ver a su mentora, y jefe de planta. —Lamento haber venido sin avisar, pero creo que ya escucho que no quería atrasar aun más mi papeleo.

Tsunade no dijo mucho hasta encontrarse en su consultorio. Políticas y reglas de planta que ella misma había implementado: internos, residentes y jefes de planta tomaban la palabra únicamente para consultas médicas. « _Si tienen que discutir sobre la falta de sexo producto de los horarios, vayan a replantearse porque decidieron dedicarles sus vidas a la medicina en sus consultorios, en la cafetería o la sala de junas, no frente a mis pacientes ni sus familiares._ »

— ¿Cómo has estado? —La mujer remitió a esa única pregunta. —He tratado de localizarte desde el accidente, pero te las arreglaste muy bien para burlarme. No volviste para tus chequeos ni para recoger los resultados de tus exámenes. Espero que no hayas estado auto medicándote, sería muy poco profesional de tu parte, Sakura.

—Aún siento punzadas en la espalda, pero los moretones y las heridas más profundas ya están perfectamente… Y por supuesto que no he estado auto medicándome. —Tsunade se inclino hacia ella desde su lado del escritorio y torció los labios. : —Sakura, sabes de lo que hablo.

La pelirrosa bajo la cabeza, y tomó una bocanada de aire. —He estado mejor, Tsunade-sama. La familia de Itachi me permitió mudarme con ellos, y supongo que…, de cierta forma, hemos estado intentamos ayudarnos mutuamente. No ha sido fácil, pero un paso a la vez, ¿no?

—Incluye tu nueva dirección y teléfonos cuando hagas el papeleo, Sakura. Me alegra tenerte de vuelta. Un paso a la vez. —le recordó, antes de perderse por los pasillos blancos.

El resto de la tarde, y parte de la noche, la pasó organizando documentos. Pacientes que habían sido dados de alta, otros que habían vuelto, bajas; entrega de medicamentos, seguros vencidos, y la lista seguía y seguía. Para cuando el reloj dio la ocho, había reducido su labor a menos de la mitad, y aunque probablemente tendría que volver otro día mas a terminar lo que había empezado, ya era menos.

Se recogió el cabello en una cola, y luego de guardar archivos en el ordenador, y volver a poner cajas en el depósito, decidió hacerle una última visita a su amiga y colega antes de retirarse.

— ¿Todavía esas aquí? —Preguntó, segundos después de darle un sorbo a su café. — ¿Hace cuanto que no organizabas tus papeles, dos años?

—Bueno, tome algo de tiempo para ayudarte con los archivos y los expedientes. Ya sabes, el trabajo me despeja un poco la mente. Y durante la noche, en lo último que quiero pensar es en el accidente. —Ino agradeció la ayuda, y con los ojos somnolientos, se despidió.

Sakura tomo asientó en los banquillos del hospital, y mientras esperaba esperanzada a que algún taxi apareciera, descubrió el Bentley estacionado varios metros más adelante.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí? —Sakura abrió la puerta del auto, y lo encontró con la cabeza apoyada sobre el timón y los ojos cerrados.

El Uchiha levanto la cabeza, y se quejó de un ligero dolor en el cuello, antes de contestarle: —Una hora más o menos. —esperó a que se colocara el cinturón de seguridad y arrancó el auto.

— ¿Quieres que conduzca? —Se ofreció a medio camino, al notar que el moreno no había dejado de bostezar desde el hospital. Pero Sasuke negó con la cabeza, y apoco más de sesenta kilómetros por hora, llegaron de regreso a la residencia, haciendo el doble de tiempo que les había tomado durante la tarde.

Mikoto y Fugaku dormían para entonces. La casa estaba en silencio, salvo por Pakkun que había salido a recibirlos. Sasuke no medio palabras antes de dormir, salvo por un cordial _buenas noches_. Sakura hizo lo mismo, y le alivio sentirse tan agotada esa noche.

Pero aún así, aún exhausta por la visita al hospital, las imágenes del accidente se revivieron una y otra vez mientras dormía, hasta que finalmente la obligaron a despertarse. El la había salvado; él se había colocado justamente en el lugar indicado cuando la luz de la mula los encandilo, y se vieron forzados a salirse de la vía. Itachi sabía lo que hacía, había tomado la decisión de poner _su_ vida y la de su hijo antes que la suya.

Encendió las luces del cuarto alarmada, y bajó cocina por un vaso de agua, necesitada de unos calmantes. Pero al pasar por la sala común, se encontró con Sasuke recostado sobre el sofá con la mirada fija en algún punto muerto de la pared.

—Conduje al cementerio luego de la universidad, y después al hospital. Por eso estaba tan cansado. —confesó, claramente perturbado.

Sakura le colocó una mano en el hombro, y se sentó a su lado. —No hace falta que digas nada. Sé que lo extrañas tanto como yo…

**Continuará**.

**Bueno, hasta aquí el primer capítulo. Espero que no les haya parecido demasiado corto, y como siempre, que no le hayan encontrado un millón de faltas ortográficas. Siempre publico un capitulo por semana, pero pensé que este me tomaría un poco más, porque quería que me saliera especialmente bien. **

**Muchísimas gracias a todos por sus riviews, por haber agregado la historia a sus favoritos, y hasta ponerle alerta. No espere recibir tantos en un solo capitulo.**

**AliceKu****  
><strong>**NigksTsuDeva****  
><strong>**Daniela-sam****  
><strong>**Meliloveç****  
><strong>**Agridulce****  
><strong>**Galle****  
><strong>**SakuriHaruno****  
><strong>**Bavelyn****  
><strong>**Shizzune-san****  
><strong>**AnnieYue****  
><strong>**la_comadeja_XDDD****  
><strong>**Haruuu****  
><strong>**Lumiere-chan****  
><strong>**Tsuki-no-Haruka****  
><strong>**Silverspring****  
><strong>**Artemisa1990****  
><strong>**Antu2309****  
><strong>**gael1611**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo II **

_Contusión en la cabeza por accidente de tránsito. Resultados del TAC y radiografías, normales; sin fisuras ni fracturas. Laceración en la frente, y heridas superficiales en ambos brazos. Daños internos, descartados._

_Sakura releyó el expediente, y sin salir del asombro, se giro hacia la enfermera. _–_Siempre he pensado que estos niños son estúpidos, pero este en particular… es uno bastante suertudo. Venia en un regata a mas de 120 km/h, y solo necesita un par de puntos y que le recete algunos analgésicos. _

_La enferma que ya había abierto los labios para mofarse del comentario, guardo silencio al verlo pasar. Dejo la tabla con la información del paciente en el escritorio, y se excuso sin siquiera mirarle a los ojos. El solo rió. _

_La pelirrosa se volteo sin entender lo que sucedía, y fue cuando se cruzo con el azabache por primera vez. Tenía la melena hacia atrás, y un vendaje que le daba la vuelta a la frente y la parte trasera de la cabeza. _–_Itachi. –musitó,_ –_te esperaba diez años menor. Usualmente recibo niñatos que quieren probar el motor de su primer auto, pero tú pareces ser un caso diferente. ¿Quieres explicarme como paso mientras te aplico anestesia local? _

–Se me está haciendo tarde. –Sasuke dijo, haciéndola callar bruscamente. : – ¿Dije algo imprudente? –Pregunto, pero él simplemente estiro una de sus manos, y con la yema de los dedos limpio las lágrimas de sus ojos. –Estas llorando, –contestó. –es mejor que termines otro día.

Sakura se llevo las manos hasta las mejillas, y las sintió húmedas; había comenzado a llorar sin darse cuenta, pero no podía culparse. Recordar el día en que se conocieron, había sido demasiado.

Sasuke se despidió con la mano, y la puerta se cerró.

Una vez más se había quedado completamente sola, con excepción de la mucama. Pero serian solo tres días más antes de volver al hospital, y entonces podría ocuparse en algo; mientras tanto, debía encontrar con que matar el tiempo. – ¿Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudar? –Preguntó a la mujer, a la que solo consiguió sacarle que la limpieza ya estaba hecha, y del almuerzo, solo faltaba hornear el pavo. –Anda Biwako, debe haber algo que pueda hacer.

La mujer se revolvió la cabellera canosa, y suspiró –Conocí a la señora Mikoto hace años, antes de casarse o siquiera pensar en tener hijos. Trabajaba para la familia de sus padres, y finalmente cuando conoció a Fugaku, me pidió ir con ella. Desde entonces estoy aquí, y vi crecer a esos dos niños queriendo ayudar en todo lo posible gracias a ese retorcido sentido del deber que Mikoto les había inculcado. Tu, Sakura, pareces haberlo aprendido de Itachi, o tal vez solo es coincidencia, y el simplemente se topo con la mujer indicada. –Sakura sonrió al escuchar las palabras de Biwako, pero aun así no comprendió a donde llevaba la conversación. –Puedes encargarte de la cena si gustas, y lo que acabo de contarte, solo creí que era un buen momento para hacerlo. Yo ya estoy demasiado vieja para pedirle a cualquiera que me deje hacer mi trabajo, pero ya te dije, hace más de veinte años que aprendí la mecánica Uchiha. Te parecerá complicada al principio, pero poco a poco te darás cuenta que no lo es.

–No creo tener ese sentido del deber del que hablas, Biwako. Yo simplemente hago esto porque necesito una distracción, y desde cierto punto de vista hasta resulta algo egoísta.

–Eres una Uchiha, no de sangre, pero lo eres. Si fueras otro tipo de mujer, estarías recostada en tu cama, añorando los buenos tiempos, no aquí, haciéndome sentir que gano mi dinero sin esfuerzo. Yo no me equivoco con esta familia, claro que no.

…**. **

Ambas mujeres almorzaron solas esa tarde. Sasuke había llamado para avisar que saldría tarde la universidad, y no llegaría hasta la cena; Mikoto tenía otra de sus citas, y en Fugaku no era novedad. Luego de lavar los trastos, y descansar un rato, el reloj marco las cuatro y la hora de preparar el menú se presentó.

Sakura decidió preparar papas al horno y filete de pescado, siguiendo la recomendación de que a la familia no le gustaba cenar pesado. Recibió la aprobación de Biwako, y al llegar todos –pasadas las siete treinta–, se dispuso a poner la mesa. –Conozco estas papas al horno, –Mikoto dijo, sonriente –hay que ver si Itachi te enseño la receta correctamente.

Sakura se sintió apenada al descubrir de donde provenía la receta, y espero cumplir todas las expectativas. Primero una mordida Fugaku, y luego Sasuke y Mikoto a la vez; al parecer había pasado la prueba. –Excelente, ¿qué más te enseño él? _–_Pregunto, sorpresivamente halagada con la idea de que sus recetas no hubiesen muerto con el mayor.

–Bueno, creo que la receta del pescado también es suya, y… muchas otras que conozco también. Verá, Itachi siempre hablaba de comer variado, y eso es algo en lo que no era muy buena hasta que él se tomo el tiempo de enseñarme.

Fugaku termino la cena con algo de prisa, y se levanto sin decir nada. Sasuke recogió los platos de ambos, y los llevo a la cocina, mientras Mikoto seguía hablando sobre los dotes culinarios que tenía su hijo mayor hasta finalmente cansarse y subir a la habitación. Sakura aprovecho entonces para encargarse de lavar los trastos.

–A Biwako no le gusta que hagan su trabajo. –Irrumpió el moreno, al que ya se le había hecho tarde para llevar a la mujer a la parada de autobuses. –Déjalo así, yo terminare luego.

Sakura no comprendió porque del ofrecimiento, hasta encontrarse en medio de la carretera con destino a un pequeño residencial a las afueras de la ciudad, donde Biwako pasaba sus días de retiro con su esposo Hiruzen, y de vez en cuando, con su nieto Konohamaru. No había más luces que las del auto y unos cuantos faroles cada varios cientos de metros.

–Está dormida. –Sakura dijo, al verla por el retrovisor. – ¿Siempre la traes hasta aquí?

–No, suelo dejarla en la estación que… pasamos hace unos veinte kilómetros. Pero hoy llegue tarde, y ella es muy vieja para hacer un viaje tan largo de noche.

Sakura encontró el gesto muy amable, y recordó lo que había hablado con la anciana durante la tarde. A él no parecía molestarle tener que conducir tan lejos, aun teniendo que asistir a la universidad por la mañana; Itachi…, pensó, estaba segura de que él habría hecho lo mismo.

–Estamos cerca. –dijo el moreno de un momento a otro, espantándole el sueño. Sakura alzo la vista, y se encontró con que la carretera pavimentada había sido reemplazada por una de piedra, y a lo lejos, casi como sacada de un libro de cuentos, se encontraba la que Sasuke señaló como la residencia Sarutobi. Rodeada de setos perfectamente podados, y con coloridos adornos en el jardín y la entrada. –Biwako, ya estamos aquí.

El moreno se bajo del auto, y la escolto hasta la entrada donde Hiruzen la esperaba con aspecto somnoliento. Conversaron un rato, y luego se despidieron con un apretón de manos –Son buenas personas. –Sasuke asintió, y acomodo el retrovisor para luego salir de reversa y volver a la carretera. Sakura se durmió casi de inmediato, pero el estremezón del Bentley al caer sobre un enorme bache, la despertó.

–Quédate aquí y enciende todas las luces, voy a revisar que todo esté en orden.

Sasuke se bajo del auto con una linterna, solo para descubrir que el golpe había pinchado una de las llantas.

– ¿Está todo bien? –Sakura asomo la cabeza por la ventana, algo preocupada por la hora, y el lugar en donde se encontraban.

–Solo debo cambiar la llanta, pero no creo poder hacerlo metidos en este agujero. Cámbiate al asiento del conductor, y enciéndelo, voy a empujarlo hasta sacarlo del bache.

Sakura obedeció, pero pasaron los siguientes veinte minutos observando la llanta patinar en el aire, y al auto estancado en el mismo lugar. No, no iba a funcionar. Al menos era una suerte que estuviera tratando con un auto manual, de lo contrario lo único que los sacaría de ahí seria una grúa, y al amanecer.

–Voy a ayudarte a empujar, lo sacaremos usando únicamente la fuerza.

Sasuke la observo bajarse del auto, inseguro de que su método fuese a funcionar, y empezaron a empujar. De nuevo, no se movió. –Tal vez si empujamos del lado contrario. –Propuso Sakura, haciéndole saber que de un lado el cráter era menos profundo.

– ¿También te enseño de mecánica? Itachi, quiero decir. –Sasuke arrugó la nariz, y frunció el seño mientras llevaba su fuerza al máximo para mover al Bentley, y finalmente estaba dando resultado.

–Debo llevarme el crédito por eso, Itachi no tuvo nada que ver. Mi familia tenía un taller de mecánica, aprendí muchas cosas antes de venir a la ciudad a estudiar medicina. –Sakura dio un último empujón, y el auto finalmente salió.

–Tienes mucha fuerza para ser mujer. –Sasuke se recostó sobre el auto, y se limpio el sudor de la frente. –Voy a cambiar la llanta para que puedas llegar a descansar.

El trabajo fue sencillo. Solo unos pocos minutos, casi nada en comparación con el tiempo que les tomo sacarlo del bache. Se miraron el uno a otro, y se encontraron completamente sucios; llenos de grasa, tierra y sudor. Mikoto iba a matarlo, seguro lo haría. –Lo siento, pensé que te haría bien tomar un poco de aire y pasar menos tiempo en casa, pero en vez de eso, terminaste a la mitad de la nada empujando un auto que ni siquiera es tuyo.

–Biwako dijo que mi sentido del deber era tan fuerte como el tuyo.

–Si dices tener sentido del deber, no te compares conmigo, hazlo con Itachi. Pero no es el momento, ya es tarde y debes estar muy cansada. –El moreno le pasó un jersey del asiento trasero, y le permitió bajar el asiento para estar más cómoda. Un poco de música suave, y dormiría tranquilamente hasta estar en casa.

Sakura cerró los ojos y se ladeo un poco para estar más cómoda, pero no pudo conciliar el sueño. Por el contrario, permaneció despierta y lo observo conducir de regreso. –Itachi nunca estuvo en una regata, un conductor que iba a exceso de velocidad lo embistió cuando regresaba de la oficina en busca de unos documentos. El transito había confundido los autos, pero cuando llevamos a cabo el papeleo del hospital, el prefirió quedarse con nuestra versión.

–Para no hacer sentir culpable a Fugaku por haberlo enviado a buscar los documentos con tanta urgencia. –Concluyó Sasuke, estando en el cierto. –Itachi nunca tuvo problemas en tomar la culpa de los demás, lo hizo conmigo muchas veces cuando éramos niños, incluso de adultos. Era demasiado bueno…

–¿Quieres saber que sucedió después?

–No creo que Itachi haya decidido tener sexo contigo en el consultorio, con todo respeto. Estoy segura que no eres de esas mujeres. –Sasuke rió burlón, y se giro un segundo hacia ella. –Solo había una cosa en la que Itachi resultaba pésimo, y era elegir a las mujeres. Tú fuiste un gran acierto para él, Sakura. Eso demuestra que al final siempre esperara algo bueno.

–Eres mucho más expresivo de lo que pensaba. Itachi tenía razón, su hermano menor es bastante único.

_Y aún todo un enigma, algunas veces intentando acercarse, y muchas otras alejándose o manteniéndose al margen. _

Sasuke sonrió de lado, y la conversación se dio por terminada.

Al llegar a casa, Mikoto lo reemprendió como a un niño, pero no era momento para eso, porque habían recibido una llamada del consejo de la empresa, y las noticias no eran buenas.

**Continuara... **

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, creo que he demorado más de la cuenta, y realmente espero haber cumplido con las expectativas. Estuve algo seca de ideas con este capítulo, pero ya me siento iluminada otra vez. Decidí que extenderé la historia, porque a mi parecer la trama da para mucho más que unos pocos capítulos, y en lo personal, veo un poco apresurado que Sakura se enamore de un capitulo a otro del hermano de su esposo fallecido.<strong>

**Muchas gracias por sus riviews, ya les dije que eran como el pan de cada día, y espero recibir muchos más para este capítulo. Gracias también a los que agregaron sus alertas y pusieron la historia en favoritos. Espero no haberles hecho sangrar la retina con errores ortográficos, pero ya saben, no tengo beta, y al parecer, tampoco mucho tiempo para revisar tres y cuatro veces el capitulo.**

**Agridulce: **me hablaste sobre como relacionaría a ambos a lo largo de la historia, creo que será con situaciones parecidas a las de este capítulo. Espero que te haya gustado mucho, y trate de hacerlo un poco menos trágico, porque no puede ser todo lágrimas, pero ya me dirás que tal te ha parecido.

**Brendadarckrose: **Me alegra que hayas encontrado el fic, espero que lo sigas, y que te haya gustado este capítulo. Sé que prometí drama, pero trate de hacer este un poco más alegre, porque como ya dice, no todo puede ser lagrimas, sino esos dos nunca van a poder relacionarse.

**M-Manakel-K: **La transición drama romance hasta donde he planeado, la hare a través de situaciones como esta. Sakura queriendo acercarse a Sasuke para conocer que lo hacía tan especial para Itachi, y el pasando de la amabilidad y la responsabilidad a la curiosidad y por ahí va.

**Sakuri Haruno: **me alegra que te haya parecido que el ultimo capitulo tuvo de todo, y más que eso, que no exagere. Espero no haberlo hecho en este, no estaba segura de cómo comenzar a mostrar las otras facetas de Sasuke, porque si lo mantenía de cubito de hielo toda la historia, nunca pasaría nada entre ambos. Nos leemos.

**Galle: **Muchas gracias por los ánimos, la verdad es que siempre resulta de lo mejor cuando sabes que a la gente le gusta lo que escribes, y te lo hace saber. Espero que te guste este capítulo.

**-Chan: **nada me gusta más que a mi fics lo elogien como originales. Es bastante difícil tener una trama original cuando se escribe un romance y un drama, pero estoy tratando. Espero que te guste mucho este capítulo, nos leemos.

**LadyUta: **Realmente recibí muchos riviews, definitivamente quedo completo lo del pan de cada día. Espero que te guste este capítulo, y me alegra que el otro haya sido de tu agrado. En cuanto a la química de ambos, estoy tratando de desarrollarla lo mejor posible.

**Shizzune-san: **Espero haber dado un poco mas de "acción" en este capítulo, pero creo que para la verdadera deberás tener un piquín de paciencia. Claro que habrá situaciones que bueno, será mejor que leas por ti misma en los próximos capítulos. Besos.

**Sorairo-Uchiha: **Que bueno que te haya atrapado la trama desde el comienzo, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo, y te gusten los siguientes. Nos leemos. Y en cuanto lo de actualizar, tratare de hacerlo lo más pronto posible.

**Daniela-Sam: **Me alegra que te este gustando la historia, y disculpa por no haber actualizando antes, de hecho, por haber demorado mas con este capítulo que con el anterior. Espero poder mejorar eso. Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo, y dejes un comentarios. Saludos.

**Creo que es todo, ¡nos leemos! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo III **

Sasuke golpeo la mesa de juntas, y la tasa de café cayo el suelo. Fugaku lo sujeto del brazo con fuerza, y lo obligo a quedarse donde estaba. Uchiha Madara, desde su lugar, observo la situación con cierta complacencia. – ¿Ahora lo ves, Fugaku? Tu hijo no está preparado para asumir una responsabilidad como esta. Itachi por otro lado, era un genio, teníamos ante nuestros ojos a un verdadero prodigio. Por esa razón permití que fuera él quien te sucediera, y no Izuna como correspondía. Por supuesto, no puedo decir lo mismo de ti, sobrino. Eres joven e inexperto, aun te falta mucho camino antes de poder llenar los zapatos de tu padre.

–No voy a permitir que le hables así a mi hijo, Madara. Sasuke será quien ocupe la presidencia cuando yo me retire, con tu consentimiento o sin él. Tú eres solo un socio, que no se te olvide. –Fugaku dio la conversación por sentada, y lo escoltó fuera de la habitación.

Hubo un silencio; un largo silencio. Fugaku tomo asiento mientras observaba como el colérico semblante del menor se iba disipando, entonces se dispuso a hablar: –Sasuke, voy a apoyarte hasta el final, pero debes demostrar que eres tan bueno como…

– ¿Qué soy tan bueno como Itachi, es eso lo que vas a decir? Adelante, no me ofendió nunca, y no la hará ahora. Soy tan bueno como lo fue él, y en algún momento seré mejor. Mientras tanto puede seguir encargándote de hacerme ver como el hijo idiota, y darle a Madara la oportunidad de convencer a la nómina de que Izuna es la mejor opción. Entonces podremos despedirnos de todo esto.

…**. **

–Debiste apoyarlo, no tratarlo como si no valiera nada. Siempre cometes el mismo error una y otra vez, ¿cuándo vas a aprender? –Mikoto sonaba angustiada del otro lado de la línea. – ¡Di algo, no te quedes callado!

– ¿Qué es lo que quieres escuchar exactamente, Mikoto? Esa empresa ha sido el trabajo de toda mi vida. Invertí años de esfuerzo y sacrificio para convertirla en lo que es ahora, mi deber es advertir a Sasuke, mucho más ahora que Madara dejo claras sus intenciones. Si la nomina no lo creyera lo suficientemente bueno, todo pasaría a manos de Izuna. No entiendes de prioridades, mujer.

– ¿Prioridades? Tu hijo está por encima de cualquiera de tus negocios, Fugaku. ¿Cómo quieres que llene las expectativas, si lo único que haces es ponerlo bajo la sombra de su hermano? Alejamos a Itachi por un error, y no haremos lo mismo con Sasuke.

La llamada se colgó.

Fugaku refunfuñó por lo bajo, y descanso la cabeza sobre la enorme mesa de cedro. Tal vez su mujer estaba en lo cierto; tal vez… sus prioridades no eran las correctas. : –Sasuke… –musito, y volvió a sumirse en sus pensamientos.

Sakura por otro lado, se preparaba para la jornada de la tarde. : –Trauma en la sala tres, Haruno. Caída desde segundo piso, fractura en ambas piernas y costillas. Dificultad para respirar y taquicardia, encárgate.

La pelirrosa se coloco la mascarilla, y luego de leer el expediente del paciente, ingresó a la sala. –Gekko, soy la doctora Haruno. Estoy aquí para intubarte, –comenzó. –eso disminuirá la dificultad para respirar, así que dejaras de hiperventilar muy pronto. También voy a practicarte unos exámenes para descartar las posibles causas de la taquicardia y las arritmias que has estado sufriendo desde la caída.

–La arritmia no tiene nada que ver con la caída, han estado siempre. –Explicó.

–Estúpida Ino. –dijo casi en tono inaudible, corrigiendo de inmediato los datos que le habían sido proporcionados por la rubia, luego de que Tsunade le asignara el paciente. –En ese caso, esperaremos a que el ortopeda y el cirujano de traumas se encarguen de las fracturas, para luego colocarte un marcapasos o en todo caso, un desfibrilador cardioversor para monitorear los latidos del corazón.

Gekko le agradeció, y la vio retirarse.

Gran parte de la tarde transcurrió con normalidad. No hubo pacientes con complicaciones, ni bajas; simples chequeos y procedimientos de rutina. – ¿Qué se siente estar de vuelta? –Ino la tomo por sorpresa en medio del pasillo, verificando que Tsunade no estuviera por ninguna parte, o se ganaría una buena reprendida.

–Sin mencionar el que casi le causo una complicación a mi paciente por un error tuyo, diría que bien. Me sienta tener oficio, ¿sabes? –Ino se disculpo, y le ofreció un café. : – ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa? –Pregunto, pero la pelirrosa se negó.

–No hace falta, Ino. Mikoto esta empecinada con eso de hacerme sentir como en casa, y le pidió a Sasuke pasar por mí los días que tenia turno hasta la noche. Y ya te he dicho como es, ni siquiera se quejó.

–Sasuke es un crio demasiado amable, ¿seguro no tiene segundas intenciones? Ya sabes, a los mocosos les gusta fantasear con mujeres mayores. –Sakura soltó una carcajada. : –No hables tonterías, Ino.

– ¿De qué quieres que hablemos entonces? –Pregunto la rubia, tomando asiento en un sofá de la sala de espera. –Ya sabes que lo digo en broma, solo estoy tratando de animarte. Te ves algo… preocupada.

Sakura arrojo el embase de café vacio a la basura, y se mordió el labio inferior. –Pronto saldrá la posesión efectiva, Ino. Significa que la empresa que Itachi manejaba pasará a mis manos, y no quisiera venderla pero debo ser realista… No es mucho lo que se de administración.

– ¿Y eso es lo que te está quitando el sueño? Frentona, hemos estado juntas desde la escuela de medicina. Te he visto salir de situaciones difíciles, muchas veces preguntándome si yo también sería capaz de hacerlo. Sé que es difícil, pero Itachi confiaba en ti, solo te queda-

_Un autobús volcado, tenemos al menos quince heridos de gravedad, y otros diez con heridas superficiales. Reúnan a todo el personal de inmediato. _

–Yamanaka, ven conmigo a la sala de traumas. –Shizune la tomo del brazo, y la llevo consigo sin siquiera dejarle terminar de hablar.

Sakura se mantuvo en su lugar, inmóvil, observando a médicos y enfermeras ir y venir; a los paramédicos entrar con cada vez más heridos, y de un momento a otro, a los reporteros bloqueando una de las entradas del hospital. – ¡Están bloqueando la entrada a mas heridos! –Tsunade intentaba a toda costa deshacerse de los medios, pero se estaba volviendo una tarea de difícil. Fue entonces cuando reaccionó.

Sakura logró mover la piernas y correr en busca de Dan, el esposo de su mentora, y cirujano en jefe del edificio contiguo. Y aun con las imágenes del accidente reviviéndose una y otra vez en su mente, fue capaz de colocarse la mascarilla y la cofia e intentar ayudar. –Llévame con Tsunade.

Ambos se abrieron camino entre pasillos y escaleras hasta llegar a la entrada que los reporteros aun bloqueaban. : –Dan, necesito que los saques de aquí como sea, no me importa cómo. ¡Hay dos ambulancias mas esperando!

Luego de la última exclamación, solo se escucho el sonido del golpe; el camarógrafo dejo caer la cámara, y se llevo una de las manos a la nariz. –Tsunade, ¿qué estas esperando? –Dan se acomodo la bata, y logro abrirse paso entre los reporteros y camarógrafos que comenzaban a dispersarse.

Sakura corrió tras él, insegura sobre qué hacer. Las camillas bajaron y con ellos dos heridos de gravedad, y un último con lesiones leves. –Las llantas estaban lisas… ¿quién conduce en invierno con llantas lisas? –se quejaba uno de ellos, mientras intentaba hacer presión sobre la herida en su garganta.

–No señor, acaban de hacerle una traqueotomía. Gracias a ese pequeño agujero está vivo, y es capaz de respirar. La herida en su garganta está afectando la llegada de oxigeno, vamos a intubar y operar. ¿Hay alguien a quien podamos llamar? Debe decirnos ahora o esperar luego de la cirugía; estamos por aplicar anestesia general.

Sakura observo a Dan trabajar. Era el tipo de hombre que admiraba; la versión masculina de Tsunade. Siempre listo y dispuesto a desprenderse de los procedimientos rutinarios cuando era necesario. –La presión está disminuyendo… Sakura hoy vas a asistirme, ve a prepararte.

–Sí señor. –dijo, y antes de darse cuenta de la gravedad de la situación, ya se encontraba pasándole el bisturí. Las manos le temblaron sin remedio, e intento a toda costa ocultarlo de todos los presentes. : – ¡Sakura, las pinzas! –Las ordenes de Dan volvieron a sacarla de sus pensamientos, esta vez con la mirada de los enfermeros sobre ella. Se disculpo, y volvió en sí.

Dos horas más tarde la intervención se dio por terminada. –Encárgate de engrapar la herida, aun quedan otros heridos que atender. –Sakura lo observo salir del quirófano, mientras uno de los enfermeros le extendía el equipo necesario. El procedimiento fue rápido.

–Si hay alguna complicación, avisen al doctor Kato. –Sakura abandonó la sala de inmediato y corrió hasta el baño sin decir una palabra más, dejando a los enfermeros a cargo de monitorear al paciente.

Se miro en el espejo varios segundos, y luego abrió la llave del lavabo. No podía dejar de recordar el accidente…

–_Itachi…_ –_Sakura presionó con fuerza la herida, mientras sentía la sangre escurrirse entre sus dedos._ –_La ambulancia está en camino, resiste. _

–Escuche que asististe a Dan en una cirugía, que envidia me das. Sabes, el es bastante guapo, lástima que algo mayor, ¿no crees? –Ino no recibió respuesta. –Sakura, ¿me estas escuchando? ¡Sakura! –La rubia cerró la llave del lavabo y la abrazo con fuerza.

–Ver a ese hombre frente a mí, Ino… era como verlo a él. Me sentí como si estuviera atrapada en ese auto otra vez, sosteniéndolo, diciéndole que estaría bien aun cuando sabía que no seria así. Las manos me temblaban, y cuando me acerque y vi toda esa sangre…

Ino la hizo callar y la llevo hasta un lugar más tranquilo. –Voy a hablar con Tsunade sobre esto, Sakura. No te quedaras a atender a ningún otro paciente, y no volverás a urgencias hasta que aceptes ir con la psicóloga. Conocías los riesgos de no hacerlo, y mira lo que sucedió ahora. No puedes sostener un bisturí, ¡no puedes ver sangre sin que se te revuelva el estomago! Un cirujano no puede sufrir de homofobia, ¿eres consciente de ello?

–No necesito una psicóloga, lo deje claro antes, y también ahora. Fue solo… impresión.

– ¿Impresión? No me salgas con estupideces, Sakura. He visto a Inoichi atender casos como este desde que era niña, si vas a mentir hazlo bien. Ahora llama al mocoso para que venga por ti, mientras ve a recostarte a maternidad o a cualquier otro lugar callado.

Sakura quiso intervenir, pero sabía que Ino tenía razón, y lo que había sucedido esa tarde en el quirófano era prueba irrefutable de ello. Lo que ahora era un simple trauma causado por el accidente, podía convertirse en una fobia si no buscaba ayuda, y eso se reflejaría indudablemente en su carrera.

Tomo el móvil, y dejo un mensaje a Sasuke: _Hoy no hare turnos extras, por favor pasa por mi cuanto antes. _Pero las horas continuaron transcurriendo, y nunca llegó. Aun llovía, y todos sus colegas se encontraban de turno, atendiendo aun a los heridos del autobús.

Se coloco su abrigo, y saco un paraguas de la cartera. Caminaría hasta la estación de autobuses, y cuando estuviera más cerca tomaría un taxi.

…**. **

– ¿Y no ha llamado, Biwako? –Preguntó Mikoto angustiada.

–No, señora. El joven Sasuke tampoco ha llegado, tal vez haya ido a recogerla.

Fugaku observo la situación desde lejos, –Llámalo, pregúntale si esta con ella. –dijo tajante, como tratando de parecer indiferente.

Mikoto tomo el teléfono en las manos, y luego de caer varias veces en el buzón, Sasuke atendió. –Cariño, ¿Sakura está contigo? Aun no ha llegado a casa. ¿Y tu donde estas, no has visto el diluvio que está cayendo?

–Mierda. – El azabache colgó, y se metió el teléfono en el bolsillo del pantalón. –Nos vemos luego, dobe. No debí pasar toda la noche quejándome como un idiota. –El moreno dejo la cuenta, y camino hacia la salida del bar.

–Estaré en casa de Hinata por si me necesitas, teme. Ve con cuidado.

El Uchiha arranco el auto, y e intento hacer el menor tiempo posible hasta el hospital, pero las calles estaban congestionadas por la lluvia, y tardo poco más de una hora en llegar. Al entrar, se encontró con los familiares de los heridos en el accidente del autobús, algunos de ellos arrecíos de dar paso, y esperando impacientes información sobre la condición en la que se encontraban los sobrevivientes.

–Disculpa, –Sasuke tuvo la suerte de tomarse con Ino a la primera. – estoy buscando a Sakura, Haruno Sakura.

Ino no le reconoció de inmediato, quizá por el cansancio que demandaba todo el caos que se había formado en el hospital. –Busca en maternidad, pero creo que hace horas que… –fue hasta ese momento cuando reacciono, y noto el parecido entre ambos. – ¿Sasuke Uchiha? –el asintió. –Se supone que vendrías a buscarla en cuanto terminara su turno, y eso fue hace más de dos horas.

–Tuve un contratiempo. –Se limito a decir. – ¿Aun esta aquí?

–Busca el marcador, si su nombre no aparece aun debe estar por aquí. Lo siento, quisiera ayudarte pero las cosas están un poco difíciles por aquí. –El sonido del buscapersonas la alerto, y volvió a sus labores.

Sasuke agradeció por la ayuda, y peino la planta en busca del marcador solo para descubrir que hacia un par de horas que se había retirado.

La culpa se lo comenzaba a devorar.

Intento marcarle varias veces, dejarle mensajes, pero no llegaban. Seguramente se había quedado sin carga. Preocupado, y esperando a que estuviera bien, condujo de regreso a casa, esperando encontrarla ahí.

Mikoto, Biwako y Fugaku estaban sentados en la sala común cuando llego, y supo de inmediato que estaban tan preocupados como él; no había llegado aún. Antes de que pudieran preguntarle algo, se dio la vuelta y volvió al auto. La buscaría una vez más, no… la buscaría hasta encontrarla y saber que nada malo le había ocurrido.

El motor rugió, y condujo primero a la estación de autobuses, y luego a la parada de taxis, donde a los lejos distinguió su silueta. Estaciono a un lado de la carretera, y bajo del auto con el corazón en la mano.

Sakura levanto la cabeza, y las luces del auto le permitieron darse cuenta de que solo se trataba de él. El agua le escurría por el cabello, el rostro, y la ropa. –Estas bien, gracias a Dios… –Sasuke le tomo las manos, y las apretó con fuerza contra su pecho.

–No pensé que ir en autobús en un día lluvioso fuera tan problemático. Yo solo pensé que había tenido un día difícil, y por eso no respondiste mi mensaje. Me pareció lo correcto en el momento.

– ¿Por qué tu reproche suena como a una disculpas? Fui yo quien causo esto.

– ¿Tu culpa? No es tu obligación hacerlo, nada de los que tu o tu familia hace por mí es un deber. Soy una mujer adulta, Sasuke. ¡A diario me pasan cosas más difíciles que quedarme varada a la mitad de la nada, empapada, y creyendo que cualquiera llegaría a asaltarme! ¡Ya ni siquiera puedo asistir una operación, porque todo me recuerda al maldito accidente! ¿Enserio crees que me causaste un problema hoy?

–Lo siento… –se disculpo, llevándola hasta el auto.

Sakura no dijo nada un rato.

Había explotado con la persona menos indicada.

Si existía una definición para mal día, estaba viviéndola en ese momento.

–No puedo seguir con esto. –Finalmente dijo, haciéndolo detenerse a la mitad de la carretera.

El moreno se quito el cinturón y se giro hacia ella, mirándola directo a los ojos. –Si te dejaras ayudar, las cosas serian más sencillas.

– ¿Crees que un poco de ayuda va a solucionarlo todo? Si tuvieras una idea de todo por lo que estoy pasando, si tan solo supieras lo que es sentir que todo por lo que has trabajado y todo lo que quieres se desmorona y se te viene encima…

Sasuke la sujeto del brazo, y se dejo caer sobre ella. –Si dejaras de pretender que estas bien, si te abrieras con alguien más que no fueras tu misma… Tal vez entonces sentirías que las cosas comienzan a mejorar. ¿Crees que todo es fácil para Mikoto, para Fugaku, para mí? No, Sakura. ¡Bienvenida a la realidad donde todos sufren, donde te das cuenta que incluso quienes menos crees tienen un límite!

Sakura no dijo nada más.

Sasuke permaneció en la misma posición, mirándola fijamente, contemplando sus ojos verdes reflejar los suyos…

–Regresemos a casa.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuará…<strong>

**Hasta aquí el tercer capítulo, que debo decir es mi favorito de todos hasta ahora. He estado algo ocupada esta semana, y creo que ha llegado la hora de que actualice mis otros fics, así que probablemente tarde un poco más en publicar el siguiente capítulo, no mucho espero. Tengo muy buenas ideas en mente, mucho SasuSaku.**

**Como siempre, gracias a todos por sus riviews. Espero recibir muchos en este capítulo, porque ya les digo, creo que lo he parido.**

**Gracias a: Mitche0420; LadyUta; Brendadarckrose; Galle; NigsTsuDeva; -Chan, por sus riviews, son de mucha inspiración. Me disculpo por no haberlos contestado, pero como ya les dije, he estado algo corta de tiempo. Y lo de siempre, espero que no encuentren muchos errores ortográficos, sin beta. **

**¡Nos leemos! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo IV**

–_Desde que Itachi murió, desde entonces no he sabido donde estoy parada, ni tampoco a donde voy. Si realmente necesito algo en este momento, es volver a casa. Ya van tres meses, no puedo seguir así._

_Sasuke coloco la última maleta en el auto, y se giró hacia ella, evadiendo el tema:_ –_ ¿No esperaras a Mikoto? Estoy seguro de que ella querría despedirse. _–_dijo, pero ella negó con la cabeza, y le dedico una sonrisa que no comprendió. _

–_Gracias por hacerme despertar, de no ser por ti… _

–_De no ser por mí no tendrías que irte. _–_Terminó, recordando la discusión que habían tenido el auto dos semanas atrás. La había llamado egoísta, y habría dicho muchas cosas más de no haberla dejado sin argumentos en el momento justo. _

–_Hay tanto de él en ti, Sasuke… No tengo como agradecer todo lo que has hecho por mí, tú y tu familia han sido incondicionales. Pero si tuviera que elegir una razón para quedarme en este momento, probablemente serias tú. Gracias por todo. _

_Sasuke intentó encontrar las palabras adecuadas, pero no fue capaz de articular más que un vago: –"Siempre que necesites algo, no dudes en llamar." _–_Se acuso a sí mismo de idiota. Su última oportunidad de hacerla cambiar de opinión, y la había desperdiciado con una frase vacía. Y lo peor de todo, es que no entendía por qué._

–_Hasta pronto. _–_Se despidió, y la vio alejarse por la carretera hasta desaparecer._

…**. **

–Si ella decidió marcharse fue por decisión propia, no tuviste nada que ver. –Naruto apoyó la cabeza sobre las manos, y suspiro. –Teme, si pretendías pasar el resto del día culpándote, hubiese sido mejor que te quedaras en casa.

–Vaya ayuda que resultaste ser. –Soltó el Uchiha, arrugando un trozo de papel y lanzándolo al cesto de la basura. No podía concentrarse en nada, en nada que no fuera ella y su inesperada decisión de marcharse. Odiaba admitir que Naruto tenía razón, pero no podía negarlo, no estaba siendo más que una carga en ese momento.

El rubio volvió a suspirar, y cerró el libro de golpe. –Si es tan importante para ti, ¿qué demonios estás haciendo aquí? No debiste dejarla ir en primer lugar. Espera, ¿por qué la dejarte ir, dobe? Eres un idiota.

Sasuke tomo las llaves del auto y salió sin decir nada más. ¿Buscarla? Ya era demasiado tarde para intentarlo. Probablemente estaba en un vuelo de camino a _casa_. – ¿Por qué no la detuviste? –se reprendió, mientras soltaba el freno de mano y se preparaba para pisar el acelerador. –Maldita sensación. –Habló en voz alta, y se encontró conduciendo sin dirección alguna.

– ¿A esto te referías con que cuidara de ella? –se dijo a sí mismo, ahogando un suspiro. –Me estoy equivocando otra vez... –Detuvo el auto, y bajo en medio de la carretera vacía; perdido, completamente desorientado. Miro el cielo, y lo encontró tan azul como el día en que lo despidió por última vez. – ¡Itachi! –gritó, limpiándose los ojos con brusquedad. – ¡¿De qué vas a culparme ahora? –dejó escapar una carcajada amarga, y se apoyo sobre el Bentley sintiéndose derrotado. – ¡Estoy hablando con un muerto, maldita sea! ¿Qué esta pasándome…?

"_Si es tan importante para ti, ¿qué demonios estás haciendo aquí? No debiste dejarla ir en primer lugar."_ –la voz de Naruto hizo eco en su cabeza. Estúpido, pensó, y lanzó el móvil en un segundo de desesperación; al bajar la mirada lo encontró intacto sobre el pavimento. Sintió la necesidad de pisarlo, de terminar de destruirlo, pero se contuvo. En su lugar abrió la puerta del copiloto y se tiro sobre el asiento, sintiendo la ironía de la situación. No tenía idea de donde estaba, lloraba como un imbécil, y aun así, luego de haberle reclamado a un muerto por todo lo que estaba sucediéndole, luego de haberse desquitado con lo primero que encontró en sus manos, se sentía mejor.

Ahora entendía a la perfección las palabras de Fugaku. –_Llora hijo_, –repitió. –_porque nadie lo hará por ti._ –cerró los ojos, y una extraña sensación paz lo abordo inesperadamente. Aliviado, pensó que tal vez era el momento de responder a la pregunta que Naruto había implantado inconscientemente en él: _¿Por qué la había dejado ir?_ Pero las cosas parecieron estar destinadas a ser de otra manera, si es que tal cosa como el destino realmente existía. Y en el momento más inoportuno, el sonido de una llamada lo devolvió a la realidad.

Tomo el móvil del suelo, y se encontró con otra ironía: la pantalla estaba averiada, y solo podía distinguirse un nombre. : –Uchiha Madara. –leyó, presionando las funciones del averiado aparato hasta hacer correr el buzón de voz.

_Mañana tendremos una reunión con la nomina, prepárate muy bien si realmente buscas impresionarlos. Izuna estará presente. _

Ahí estaba otra vez el orgulloso de su tío. No importaba si estaba dándole la oportunidad de prepararse, siempre y cuando pudiera humillarlo y hacerlo sentir inútil en el proceso.

Volvió a apretar el aparato averiado con las manos, y los siguientes mensajes continuaron corriendo.

"_Sasuke, _–reconoció su voz de inmediato. –_no estoy lista para volver. Soy un desastre, un verdadero desastre." _

Sonrió inevitablemente, aun cuando no tenía idea de donde podría estar, ni de cómo haría para localizarla. No sabía nada, nada salvo que no iba a marcharse, que la tendría cerca otra vez. Esa era motivación suficiente. Daria la vuelta a la ciudad mil veces si era necesario, pero iba a encontrarla, y luego… No tenía idea que sucedería.

…**.**

Sasuke frenó en seco, y Naruto volvió a respirar. – ¡Baja de una maldita vez, vas a matarnos a los dos! Yo conduciré, tu solo intenta pensar en algún lugar o algo. –El moreno cambio al asiento del copiloto, y sintió como sus parpados se hicieron aun más pesados. No podía dormirse en un momento como ese, no quería, pero parecía imposible no hacerlo. Llevaba horas conduciendo por los lugares que ella frecuentaba, pero era una ciudad demasiado grande, y el solo un hombre.

Reclino el asiento casi de forma involuntaria, y dejo que el sueño lo venciera. Naruto bostezo y desvió la vista hacia el reloj, se le había hecho demasiado tarde para avisarle a Hinata que pasaría la noche fuera, o mejor dicho, conduciendo. –Sasuke-baka, tienes suerte de tenerme como amigo. –dijo, y volvió a concentrarse en la carretera.

El Uchiha se removió sobre el asiento, y entreabrió los ojos. El sueño iba y venía, probablemente porque sentía que aun tenía algo pendiente. _A casa. _–pensó, recayendo en el hecho de que no tenía idea donde quedaba tal lugar. Intentó hacer memoria una vez más, deteniéndose en el momento en el que la vio por última vez. –Las maletas… –dijo –Sakura nunca termino de mudar sus cosas del departamento de Itachi. Si pensaba marcharse, debía llevarse todo.

Naruto tomo el siguiente retorno, y se giró hacia el moreno: – ¿Te tomo tanto tiempo pensar en eso? –Sasuke bufó, y le dio la espalda. – ¿Hinata pensará que estoy con otra mujer, y tu vas a ignorarme?

–No recuerdo haberte obligado. Deberías estar terminando tu parte del trabajo final, pero siempre eliges hacer lo más fácil. ¿Conducir? Eso es algo que puedo hacer, y mucho mejor que tu.

–Tampoco sé qué haría si Hinata se fuera de la noche a la mañana, suponiendo que a eso te refieres. –Naruto soltó una sonrisa burlona. – ¿Te has preguntado porque estás aquí? No creo que nadie te haya obligado.

–Me lo he preguntado toda la mañana, durante la tarde, la noche, y lo que va de la madrugada. –Contestó. –Itachi solía decir que a veces pecaba de… –hubo un segundo muerto, y entonces reaccionó. –Detén el auto, Naruto. ¡Detén el auto! –Las llantas rechinaron, y el vehículo patino antes de detenerse. Ahí estaba, del otro lado de la carretera, dentro de ese viejo sedan rojo.

–Creí que no vendrías, ni siquiera estaba segura de haber dejado un mensaje en la contestadora. Pero veo que no, porque estás aquí. Y ahora que lo pienso-

– Cállate, Sakura. –dijo, rodeándola con sus brazos. –Creí que Itachi te había enseñado cuando callar. Él era muy bueno en eso, pero tú ya debes saber eso.

–Mírate, –Sakura le acaricio la mejilla con la yema de los dedos. – ¿volviste a tener un mal día? –Preguntó, pero no recibió respuesta. En su lugar, tomo consigo las mismas maletas que esa mañana había acomodado para ella, y las llevo a su auto; Naruto solo observo en silencio.

– ¿Está bien?

Naruto miro por el retrovisor, y asintió. –Solo está algo cansado, digamos que tuvo un día bastante ocupado. Por cierto, soy Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto.

–Haruno Sakura, pero supongo que eso ya lo sabes. –Él asintió.

– ¿No quieres descansar un poco? Las cosas van a ponerse algo pesadas por la mañana. Lo mejor es que te relajes, y cuando hayamos llegado yo los despertare a ambos.

Fue exactamente como sucedió. Un regreso calmado, y silencioso. No hubo conversaciones ni llamadas, solo el sonido del motor. Al llegar, nadie salió a recibirlos. Las luces estaban apagadas como de costumbre, con excepción de dos faroles, uno en el garaje y el otro diagonal a la puerta principal. Naruto dejo escapar un bostezo, y salió a estirarse un poco antes de levantarlos.

Sasuke se removió un poco, y abrió los ojos incorporándose de inmediato. Sakura, por otra parte, se giro en dirección contraria al rubio y continuo durmiendo. –Voy a llevarla hasta la habitación, tú abre la puerta y saca las maletas.

– ¿Maletas, ahora? Estoy molido, no, molido no teme. ¡Estoy hecho mierda! No tengo idea de cómo hare para llegar a mi departamento sin dormirme en el camino.

–Dormirás aquí y te irás por la mañana, como has hecho un millón de veces. ¡Abre ya la maldita puerta!

Naruto obedeció a regañadientes. Encendió solo las luces necesarias para no tropezar mientras subían las escaleras, y dejo el Bentley estacionado a un lado de la acera para no despertar a nadie con el ruido del garaje. : –Mañana tengo una reunión con la nomina, y no prepare absolutamente nada. –Sasuke dijo de un momento a otro, dejándose caer sobre un pequeño sofá que Mikoto había comprado para Sakura, según ella, para que estuviese más cómoda y que hasta ese momento le había perecido una adquisición estúpida.

– ¿Y eso te preocupa? –Naruto volvió a bostezar, y se acomodo sobre la alfombra. –Has hablado de demostrarles lo bueno que eres desde que te conozco, teme. Solo tienes que demostrarles lo que ya sabes, estoy seguro que lo harás bien.

Sasuke cerró los ojos, y el día finalmente termino.

_¡Tiene que dar una buena impresión hoy, Mikoto! Ya sabes lo que pasara si no lo hace. __[…]__ Él sabía de la reunión, ¿y qué fue lo que hizo? Se perdió toda la noche, y todavía está arriba durmiendo como si hoy fuera un día como cualquier otro._

–Hmp. –El Uchiha se levantó del sofá y salió de la habitación en silencio. Aun se sentía cansado, y estaba seguro de que su cara era más parecida a la de alguien que había estado bebiendo toda la noche, a la de un ejecutivo. Pero aquello le dejo sin cuidado. Se sentía preparado para demostrarles a todos que no era el incompetente que hasta el mismo Fugaku pintaba.

Se metió a la ducha y medito un poco antes de salir. Pantalón, camisa, saco y corbata; era todo lo que necesitaba hasta el momento. Se miró al espejo, y respiro profundo. : –Vaya, –escucho decir desde la puerta. Era Naruto. –ahora si me creo lo del ejecutivo. Solo tienes que hacer algo con esas ojeras…

–Creo que yo puedo ayudar con eso. –Mikoto se coló en la conversación, y sonrió de lado al ver a su hijo menor. Estaba segura de que Fugaku se sentiría tan orgulloso como ella lo estaba cuando lo viera. Solo necesitaba darle un empujón, nada más. –Ven aquí, Sasuke, voy a ponerte algo de base en esas ojeras. Mientras puedes contarme que sucedió ayer, ¿o no vas a decirle a tu madre?

– No voy a maquillarme, y lo de anoche… te lo contare a su tiempo.

–Jodido. –Bufó el rubio.

–Déjalo, Naruto. Si cambias de opinión estaré en la sala común convenciendo a Fugaku de que tuviste una buena razón para desaparecer ayer.

Naruto rebusco entre las pertenencias del Uchiha alguna remera limpia y un pantalón de mezclilla, mientras se hacía a la idea de que tendría que volver a su departamento en transporte. –Será mejor que me meta a bañar, lo último que quiero es que me agarre la hora pico. –dejo escapar un amargo suspiro, y se metió al baño de la habitación. –Ya me veo de pie, teme, atrapado como una sardina en el metro.

Sasuke ignoro las quejas y se concentro en terminar de mejorar su apariencia para la reunión, lo que lo llevo a cambiarse de camisa dos veces antes de volver a la original.

– ¿Sasuke? –Sakura entró a la habitación, aun vistiendo la ropa de la noche anterior. –Escuche que tienes una reunión hoy y decidí venir a desearte buena suerte. Pero en lo personal creo que no la necesitas.

–Gracias. –dijo, terminando con el nudo de la corbata. –Creí que dormirías todo el día, Naruto no pudo despertarte ayer.

–Acabo de hablar con una colega, y hoy tengo mi primera sesión con el psicólogo. Al parecer podría estar sufriendo una condición muy común llamada "la culpa del sobreviviente". Supongo que por esa razón seguí durmiendo. Después de lo que viví ayer, no creo poder continuar sin ayuda.

–Cámbiala. –Le pidió, mirándola directo a los ojos.

– ¿Qué la cambien?

–La hora. –Explicó. –Voy a acompañarte.

Sakura refutó la idea, pero él no cedió. Justo al salir de la reunión, esa fue la hora pactada; sin importar que tan bien o mal haya resultado todo, estaría esperándola en el hospital.

– ¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo, o creíste que no me daría cuenta? –Naruto salió del baño una vez estuvieron solos, y encaro por primera vez a su mejor amigo, desde que esa idea, que un principio creyó absurda, cruzo su mente. – ¿No hay suficientes mujeres en el mundo? –Preguntó, esperando una respuesta inmediata. Se habían alcahueteado cientos de miles de estupideces, pero esta no… ¡Definitivamente no!

–No haré nada si es lo que te preocupa. –Se defendió el azabache, asegurando la puerta para evitar que cualquiera entrara y se filtrara algo que debía permanecer en secreto.

–Tienes suerte de que ella no lo note, ¿y sabes por qué pasa eso? Porque está demasiado dolida por la muerte de su esposo, Itachi. –Naruto se revolvió los cabellos, y apoyo la cabeza sobre uno de sus puños. –Sabes que, olvidare que te dije esto. Sé que usaras la cabeza, como haces casi siempre, y te olvidaras de ella.

– ¿Quieres bajar la voz?

– ¿Cómo Sasuke, cuando? Creí que estabas manteniéndote al margen de toda la situación.

–Itachi dejo una carta, –comenzó. –me pidió que cuidara de ella y no la hiciera sentir una carga. Creí que estaba haciendo las cosas bien, pero luego no se qué sucedió.

_¡Sasuke! _Fugaku interrumpió la conversación, y pudo escucharlo refunfuñar sobre la hora.

–Ya, vete. ¡Y olvídate de esa atracción estúpida!

Sasuke bajo las escaleras, y cruzo unas pocas palabras con su padre antes de subir al auto. : –No veo porque deba irme contigo. –Protestó, viendo el Bentley y la casa desvanecerse a los lejos.

–Porque Madara usara cualquier excusa para hundirte hoy, y no pretendo darle las mas mínima oportunidad.

El moreno repaso mentalmente varios de los puntos que pretendía tocar en la reunión, y volvió a la realidad al momento en el que el enorme edificio estuvo frente a ellos.

–Bueno día. –Sasuke entró a la sala de juntas con actitud confiada, mirando a Izuna y Madara a los ojos desde el minuto cero. Fugaku tomo asiento a la cabeza de la mesa, y dio pie a Izuna para comenzar.

Sus razones fueron simples: Sasuke era demasiado joven e inexperto, tal y como había expuesto Madara en un principio. –Los Hyuga son nuestros únicos competidores en el mercado, pero si no mantenemos el ritmo que tenemos hoy en día, y aun peor, si no logramos visionar y expandirnos, vamos a quedarnos atrás. Afortunadamente su experiencia, Fugaku, debo decir que ha sido clave para llegar a donde estamos. ¿Por qué exponernos a la posibilidad de una mala estrategia de mercado? Hiashi y Hizashi no desaprovecharían la oportunidad. Es una prevención, nada más.

– ¿Dices que la solución es la fusión de nuestras empresas, hijo? Si es así, estoy en completo desacuerdo. –Yashiro tomo la palabra, consternado por la proposición que recién escuchaba. –Madara, ¿debo suponer que estas ideas vienen de ti, no es así?

–Se equivoca, Yashiro. Existen otras maneras en las que podemos expandirnos, comprando a las empresas más pequeñas, por ejemplo. Pero en efecto, fusionarnos seria una de las más convenientes ahora que lo menciona.

Fugaku guardo silencio. No le gustaba nada lo que escuchaba, pero tenía curiosidad por saber lo que Sasuke tenía que decir ahora que habían salido a la luz las ideas sobre la fusión. Eso era un punto a su favor, sin duda alguna.

–Déjame contarte algo, Izuna. –Teyaki fue el siguiente en intervenir, logrando el silencio y la atención de todos de inmediato. Era quien seguía en la jerarquía, justo debajo de su hermano menor. –Cuando Fugaku y yo éramos jóvenes, decidimos invertir hasta nuestro último centavo en construir la empresa que ves hoy en día. En aquel entonces no era más que un pequeño negocio, pero aun así debíamos decidir bajo que nombre estaría registrado. Fugaku propuso que, por ser el mayor, debía ser yo. Pero estaba consciente que carecía del temple y el carácter necesario para sacarla adelante y volvernos lo que somos hoy en día, por eso decidí que debía ser él quien ocupara el puesto de presidente, como lo llaman ahora.

– ¿A dónde lleva esto, Teyaki?

–Silencio, Madara. –Sentencio Fugaku, devolviéndole la atención al mayor.

–Los años siguieron pasando y un tercer socio y siguiente en el escalón de nuestra jerarquía, apareció. Tu hermano, Izuna, era brillante, y se convirtió en un inversionista indispensable para la empresa. Eventualmente, mi hermano y yo contrajimos matrimonio, y tú te hiciste mayor. Fue cuando comenzaron las disputas. Uruchi y yo no tuvimos hijos, pero Itachi por ser el primogénito, estaba en todo su derecho de ocupar la presidencia cuando se hiciera mayor.

–Pero teníamos un acuerdo, Izuna. Y este hombre que ves aquí, tu tío, lo incumplió.

–Tu hermano tiene razón, si hubo un acuerdo, pero no se incumplió. Cuando comenzamos a envejecer, yo principalmente, pensé en el futuro de la empresa. Acordamos que sería el hijo mayor, de cualquiera de nosotros, quien ocupara la presidencia si así lo deseaba. Uruchi y yo no tuvimos hijos, y lo mismo sucedió con Madara, dejando a Itachi como el único posible sucesor. Pero tomamos en cuenta que tu hermano te había cuidado como un padre, y siendo mayor que Itachi, y luego que Sasuke, también fuiste incluido. Quien demostrara llenar mejor los zapatos de cualquiera de los que estamos aquí, seria quien ostentara el nombre de presidente. Y me parece que nadie tiene duda de que Itachi fue un genio, y superior a ti, sobrino.

–Nunca lo he puesto en duda. –Izuna dijo, intentando no sentirse ofendido. –Pero Sasuke, es diferente con él. Yo soy mayor, y también más capaz. Dada la tragedia de Itachi, me correspondía a mí heredar su lugar.

–No se tratar de heredar nada, sino lo suficientemente bueno en lo que haces. Y Sasuke, Izuna, creció deseando hacer lo mismo que este hombre a lado mío. Nunca dudo de que era eso lo que quería hacer con su vida, y aun cuando fue Itachi quien ocupo el lugar que tanto quería, decidió no hacerse a un lado. No voy a ponerme en su contra sin saber hasta dónde es capaz de llegar, y si lo que necesitas es mi consentimiento para ocupar su lugar sin siquiera haberlo puesta a prueba, no lo tienes. La edad no tiene nada que ver en esto, ¡Fugaku es una prueba de ello! Pero esa es solo mi opinión, ¿hay algo que debas decir al resto de la nomina, Sasuke?

–Nunca quise llegar hasta aquí de esta forma. Lo que sucedió con Itachi… –Sasuke tomo una bocanada de aire, y continuo. –Lo que quiero decir es que no desaprovechare esta oportunidad, no daré un solo paso atrás sin saber demostrado que puedo llegar a ser tan bueno como cualquiera de los que estamos aquí presentes. Y solo el día que falle, escúchenme bien, solo ese día cederé mi lugar, y no será por miedo a volver a equivocarme, sino porque estaré seguro que no me corresponde.

Y esas palabras bastaron para apaciguar a toda la nomina.

Iban a ponerlo a prueba, justamente, permitiéndole intentar, y no sacándolo sin antes haberlo hecho como proponía Uchiha Madara.

–Lo hiciste bien, hijo. –Fugaku se permitió felicitarlo cuando se encontraron solos. Estaba orgulloso, pero su carácter le impedía hacérselo saber más que con un simple apretón de manos y una breve oración. – ¿Vas a quedarte hasta que termine la jornada?

–No, aun tengo algo que hacer hoy. Y, papá… lamento haberte preocupado la noche anterior.

…**.**

Sasuke tomo la camioneta de Fugaku con algo de desdén, y algo preocupado por la hora, salió de las oficinas. No le gustaba conducir un auto tan pensado, ni mucho menos saber que debía volver a tiempo para que pudieran regresar juntos, pero era lo único que podía hacer. Le había prometido acompañarla, y así lo haría.

Estaciono en los aparcamientos del hospital central, y pidió algo de ayuda para encontrar la palabra de psiquiatría y psicología. : – ¡Sakura! –La llamo, aliviado de que aun estuviera sentada en la sala de espera. –Creí que no llegaría.

Pero ella no pareció importarle su tardanza, más bien parecía interesada en escuchar como había salido todo para él. Y al darle la buena noticia, se abalanzo sobre él en un cálido abraso.

–Naruto estará feliz de escuchar la noticia. –El moreno quiso intervenir con un comentario sobre lo amistoso que había resultado ser su mejor amigo, pero ya había llegado su turno, y era hora de que entrara con el psicólogo.

Santa era un hombre joven, familiar lejano de los Yamanaka. Demasiado excéntrico incluso para ser psicólogo, pero excelente en su trabajo. La hizo pasar, y la puerta se cerró dejándola en esa poco acogedora habitación blanca. Basto con unas pocas preguntas y detalles para determinar que sus suposiciones eran ciertas. : –Estas sufriendo de estrés post-traumático. –dijo. –Es la razón por la que no puedes conducir sin sentir que te invade cierto temor. Pero hay algo más…

– ¿Algo más? –Preguntó, deseando haberle pedido a Sasuke entrar con ella. El miedo estaba devorándola.

–Mencionaste que te paralizabas por lapsos de tiempo cuando atendías a tus pacientes, tal vez sea una secuela de otro síndrome común en situaciones como esta. La culpa del sobreviviente. ¿Sabes algo al respecto? –Ella negó con la cabeza. –El nombre habla por sí solo, pero para detallarte un poco más, tal vez la razón de lo que te sucedió en el quirófano se deba a que no pudiste hacer nada para salvarlo a _él_. ¿Qué caso podría tener salvar a alguien si no pudiste hacerlo con la persona que amas? Desconozco si te has hecho esa pregunta, pero es una teoría. Debemos continuar con las sesiones, y te prometo que comenzaras a ver mejorías.

Sakura se despidió, y agradeció por la consulta antes de salir.

Sasuke la esperaba en el mismo lugar, con una mirada que ella tradujo fácilmente como preocupación. : –No tienes que contarme si no quieres. –dijo, antes de que pudiera articular cualquier cosa. Pero ella no tuvo inconveniente en dejarle saber hasta el último detalle.

La plática de camino a casa se limito a los asuntos de trabajo de Sasuke, y los diagnósticos que Santa había hecho.

– ¿Tu bebes? –Sasuke preguntó sin ningún pudor, una vez hubieron llegado a la residencia. Biwako tomaba una siesta, y Mikoto –como ya se había vuelto costumbre– había salido a una de sus famosas _diligencias_.

Sakura asintió, y lo observó sacar una botella del bar. Fue a la cocina, le echo un vistazo a la comida recién hecha, y se llevo dos vasos de trago corto a su habitación. –Tequila a medio día. ¿Estás seguro?

–No había tenido un buen día en toda la semana hasta hoy, y me parece bien que no te haría mal distraerte un poco después de todo lo que has pasado en las últimas cuarenta y ocho horas.

Esa fue la frase de comenzó todo.

Uno, dos, tres, cuatro shots, y así continuaron hasta quedar vacía la botella. Sakura se llevo una de las manos a la cabeza mientras sentía la habitación del moreno dar vueltas antes sus ojos. : – ¿Estás bien? –Le preguntó el Uchiha, y en un intento por ponerse pie, la pesadilla de la que Naruto le había advertido comenzó.

El pulso se le disparo al darse que estaba sobre ella, y no pudo evitar bajar la mirada hasta encontrarse primero con sus ojos, y luego con sus labios. Quería resistirse; quería repetirse que esa no era la forma en la que Itachi le había pedido cuidarla, pero sin darse cuenta sus manos se habían enredado con su cabello, y sus labios estaban a pocos centímetros de los de ella.

Entonces sucedió, sus labios finalmente habían saboreado cada centímetro de los suyos, y su lengua había explorado cada rincón de su boca. Luego volvió a la realidad. Se hizo a un lado con la poca fuerza que tenia, y la observo llevarse la yema de los dedos a los labios.

–Imbécil. –creyó haberse dicho a sí mismo, pero luego se percato de que era una voz femenina la que hablaba; era ella.

¿Qué demonios había hecho?

* * *

><p><strong>Continuará…<strong>

**Hasta aquí el cuarto capítulo que, pensándolo bien, debí haber dividido en dos. Gracias a todos los que leyeron, lo que dejaron riviews, y los que agregaron la historia a favoritos, se los agradezco muchísimo. Y como prometí, esta vez sí contestare. También espero no haberlos enredado con los cambios de escena, trate de hacerlos lo mejor que pude. (; **

**Ama Amaya-chan:** Creo que esto quitara un poco las ansias de que el SasuSaku comenzara pronto. Poco a poco se irá haciendo todo más intenso, pero por ahora solo una mala y compresible reacción por parte de Sakura. ¡Nos leemos!

**Setsuna17: **Me alegro que te haya gustado el capitulo, espero que este también sea de tu agrado y me dejes un review a ver qué tal. Saludo.

**LadyUta: **Me guardo el beso para este capítulo, pero ya vez, las cosas no salieron tan bien como esperabas. Y era de esperarse, ¿no? Espero que me cuentes qué tal te pareció el capi. Besitos.

**NigksTsuDeva**: Espero no haberte decepcionado con este capítulo, y me alegra que te guste la manera en la que se ha ido desarrollando la historia. ¡Nos leemos!

**Como siempre, ya saben que no tengo beta y con un capitulo tan largo, se me hizo algo difícil corregir lo errores. Espero no sean muchos. Espero sus riviews. ¡Nos leemos! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo V **

Santa dejo escapar un suspiro y sostuvo su mirada por varios segundos: –Si no aprendes a confiar en mí, esto nunca terminara. ¿No es lo que quieres, dejar todo esto atrás y seguir con tu vida de antes?

Sakura sonrió de lado; una sonrisa llena de ironía. – ¿Mi vida de antes, Santa? Itachi y ese niño eran mi vida. ¡Estoy estancada! Mi trabajo era lo único que me mantenía con los pies sobre la tierra, y mira a donde me trajo…

–Te trajo al lugar correcto, Sakura. Yo puedo ayudarte, y voy a hacerlo siempre que tú me lo permitas. –Santa analizó la situación durante varios minutos, y decidió intentar una terapia distinta. –Ven conmigo, hoy intentaremos algo diferente.

La pelirrosa lo siguió con la mirada antes de comenzar a caminar: – ¿A dónde vamos?

–Hay otro consultorio junto a este. –Explicó, mientras abría la puerta contigua. Sakura lo observo antes de entrar; estaba vacío, salvo por un reclinable marrón y un par de helechos que colgaban junto a una ventana que no daba a ninguna parte. –Recuéstate y cierra los ojos. –Le pidió, permitiéndole sostener una de sus manos. –No voy a pedirte que recuerdes nada más por hoy. Solo quiero que me respondas una pregunta con toda sinceridad… ¿Qué es lo que más te atormenta, Sakura? ¿Qué es ese algo que te quita el sueño por las noches?

Las lagrimas comenzaron a salir, una tras de otra sin remedio.

–Toma el tiempo que necesites, no voy a ir a ninguna parte.

–No necesito tiempo, esa es una respuesta muy sencilla. –Confesó. –L-lo que más me duele es no haberme despedido…

– ¿Por qué no pudiste hacerlo? –Santa le seco lágrimas con la llena de los dedos, y volvió a apretar su mano con fuerza. –Estuvieron juntos durante los veinte minutos que la ambulancia tardó en llegar. Sakura, Itachi perdió la conciencia estando en la ambulancia, no el auto.

–No, no fue así como sucedió.

–Entonces explícame. Yo no manejo más que los datos que me proporciona el hospital, y a veces están errados.

Sakura divago en su memoria y se encontró con una realidad aterradora; un vacio que no había sido capaz de notar. Entonces reaccionó y comprendió el punto al que Santa quería llegar. – ¿Cómo podría decirte cuando lo único que recuerdo es el sonido de la ambulancia, y a los paramédicos intentando sacarnos mientras Itachi se desangraba sobre mi? –Sakura se estremeció al escuchar sus propias palabras. – ¿Hay algo malo conmigo, Santa?

–Hay una parte del cerebro que se encarga de bloquear recuerdos negativos, y sospecho que esa puede ser la razón por la que no recuerdas parte del accidente. Pero no es un estado permanente, puede revertirse con las terapias necesarias.

–No estoy segura de querer hacerlo. –Replico, levantándose del sofá y haciendo crujir el cuero que lo revestía.

–Esa despedida que tanto anhelas haber tenido podría estar entre esos recuerdos.

– ¿Y si no es así?

–No te precipites. Esos recuerdos no volverán de la noche a la mañana, tendrás tiempo suficiente para plantearte a ti misma si realmente vale la pena arriesgarte. –Santa hizo una pausa para revisar sus notas, y dio la cesión por terminada. –Nos vemos la próxima semana. –Sentenció, seguido de un gesto amable.

Sakura se despidió con la mano y cerró la puerta sin hacer ruido.

– ¿Cuánto más vas a seguir evitándome?

La pelirrosa de volteo, y se encontró con sus orbes azabache. Sostuvo su mirada por una fracción de segundos, y continuo avanzando sin responder.

–Sakura. –Le llamó, volviéndose a colocar frente a ella. – ¿Cuántas veces más tengo que disculparme? No quieres verme, no quieres escucharme… ¡Lo que hice no me enorgullece en lo absoluto! Yo… Sakura, yo veo en ti lo mismo que mi hermano veía. No es algo que quiera o pueda evitar.

–Si no te sientes orgulloso de lo que hiciste, aprende a verme de lejos, como lo hacías en un principio. Repítete mil veces que fui la esposa de tu hermano, que si él no hubiera muerto yo estaría a su lado, no contigo.

La conversación termino.

Sakura lo observo alejarse por los pasillos, confundiéndose de vez en cuando con uno que otro visitante; con la frente en alto e intentando mantener el orgullo y el ego que recién había destrozado. Se tacho de insensible, y se pregunto si tal vez había sido demasiado dura, pero luego la culpa desapareció. Sasuke era un adulto despues de todo, un Uchiha. No dejaría que nada lo quebrara, ni siquiera ella.

Salió del hospital, y se preparo para caminar hasta la estación de autobuses. Estaba helando, pronto nevaría. : –Cuatro meses. –susurró, mientras cruzaba la calle, apretándose los brazos para ganar algo de calor. Pronto llegaría diciembre, y las fiestas… Sus primeras fiestas sin él.

Sacudió la cabeza e intento pensar en algo más, sin existo. : –Mi vida no puede girar alrededor de esta familia. –Pensó mientras abordaba el autobús.

– _¿Cuánto más tendremos que esperarla, un? _–_Sakura observo a Deidara gimotear desde lejos, recostado sobre una banca y con la nariz enrojecida por el frio. :_ –_ ¿Para qué mierda viniste? _–_Alcanzo a escuchar de la boca de Sasori, que se giraba de vez en cuando hacia Itachi y Kisame que discutían sobre algo que no podía escuchar._

–_Lamento la demora. _–_Se disculpó, sonriéndoles._

– _¿Qué hacías esta vez, un trasplante?_ –_Se burló Deidara, levantándose de la banca fría y pegándole unas palmaditas en el hombro. _–_Ya vámonos, comenzara a nevar pronto y el estúpido de Itachi olvido ponerle las cadenas al auto._

–Sasori, Deidara, Kisame. –pensó, recordando el rostro de cada uno de ellos en el funeral.

–_Ni siquiera soy capaz de mirarla a los ojos. _–_Deidara se llevo una de sus manos a la frente, y apretó los ojos con tanta fuerza como le fue posible. _–_Realmente no tengo idea de que hacer ahora._

–_No creo que quiera escuchar más lamentos ahora. _–_Sasori dijo, incapaz de ver el rostro de Mikoto, a quien tenía de frente._ –_Pero hay algo que puedes hacer, Deidara. Sakura no es la única que necesita de alguien en estos momentos. Itachi era como un hermano para Kisame, y aunque no puedas verlo, esta tan desesperado como ella en estos momentos. _

–_Sasori, Deidara. _–_Nagato se abrió camino hasta llegar a ellos. _–_Creí que no llegaría, Konan está muy mal por la noticia. _

–Nagato, Konan, Hidan, Kakuzu. –se dijo a sí misma, dándose cuenta que realmente no estaba sola.

–_S-Sakura… _–_La escucho decir en un hilo de voz, mientras su cabello azulado se mecía con la brisa. Entonces rompieron a llorar juntas, alejadas del resto. _–_No tienes idea cuanto quisiera traerlo de vuelta. _

–_Hidan, no creí que vendrías. _–_Nagato dijo, estrechándole la mano. _

–_Sabes cuánto detesto estas ceremonias, pero no podía fallarte a Itachi. Kakuzu también está aquí, pero prefirió quedarse solo. Nunca pensé que alguno de nosotros fuera a…_

–Yo los aleje. –Concluyó, mientras sostenía las barandas con fuerza para no caer al piso cada vez que el autobús se detenía. –Y también estoy alejándolo a él…

El autobús volvió a detenerse, y pronto cayó en cuanta que solo faltaba una parada mas hasta la suya.

Había perdido la noción del tiempo mientras pensaba.

–_Envidio la forma en que lo miras. _–_Sakura dijo, dándole un sorbo al te que Konan recién había preparado para ambas. _

– _¿Envidias el reflejo de tu propia mirada? _

…**.**

–Debí traer un abrigo. –Se quejo, mientras el taxista la observaba por el retrovisor. – ¿Sucede algo? –Pregunto un poco nerviosa.

–Tiene los ojos llorosos. –Respondió.

Pero no era más una sorpresa que en ocasiones llorara sin siquiera darse cuenta.

–He tenido una semana difícil. –Se disculpó. –De la vuelta por aquí, por favor. Es mucho más rápido.

El hombre asintió, y giro justo donde se le había indicado. Bajo una de las ventanas y admiro las casas que se levantaban alrededor con asombro. : –Voy a tomarme el atrevimiento de preguntar de quien es hija la señorita.

–Solo estoy de visita. –Aseguró, bajándose unos pocos metros más adelante. Tomó las llaves de su bolso mientras caminaba el pequeño tramo entre la acera y la puerta, y al abrir volvió a toparse con él. Sus miradas se cruzaron en un movimiento fugaz; Sakura se detuvo, solos unos segundos, esperando a que volviera a pararse frente a ella. Pero no lo hizo.

No habló.

No se movió.

¿Cómo podía molestarle su indiferencia en un momento como ese? Se cuestiono, hasta finalmente ahogarse en sus otras preocupaciones. : –La posesión efectiva. –Se recordó, haciendo un recuento de los días que faltaban para que la empresa quedara en sus manos. Itachi había errado, estaba completamente segura de que lo había hecho. –Debió haberla dejado en manos de Fugaku. –Pensó, alborotándose los cabellos.

Se miro entonces en el espejo. ¿Hacia cuanto que no cortaba su cabello?

–_Sakura, siempre he intentado imaginarte con una melena. _–_Itachi dijo, acariciándole la mejilla con el pulgar._

– _¿Ahora vas a obligarme a llevar el cabello largo? _–_Preguntó, perdiéndose en sus ojos azabache. _–_Itachi… _–_Murmuró segundos después, al sentir la calidez de su cuerpo sobre el suyo. :_ –_Yo nunca te pediría cambiar por mí._ –_Le susurró al oído, haciéndole erizar la piel. Y luego volvió a repetir su nombre, despacio, como deseando nunca acabar, saboreando cada letra; cada silaba._

…**.**

–Sakura, cariño. –La pelirrosa abrió los ojos al escuchar la voz de Mikoto; se había quedado dormida. –Biwako dijo que no bajaste en toda la tarde. Estaba un poco preocupada.

–Estaba un poco cansada, es todo.

–En ese caso, te espero abajo para cenar.

Ella asintió, y al cabo de un rato se unió al resto de la familia. : – ¿Cómo van los trabajos de graduación, Sasuke? –Mikoto pregunto, haciendo énfasis en el poco tiempo que faltaba para su graduación. –Naruto, Hinata y yo estamos trabajando en eso. Hay un trabajo en grupo y uno individual, sumados a las prácticas laborales que hemos estado haciendo.

–Tu vienes practicando hace años, hijo. –Intervino Fugaku, con un aire orgulloso. –Te ira muy bien, confía en mí. Solo mantén tu carácter y no aflojes ante nada ni nadie. El carácter es un factor muy importante, no lo olvides. El mundo es competitivo, y si no te pones a su altura te tragará vivo. Si no lo hace, lo harán las personas. No existen amigos en el mundo de los negocios, Sasuke. Una vez tienes un proyecto en mente, todos a tu alrededor se convierten en parte de él, estén a favor o en contra. Hinata por ejemplo, es una Hyuga y estoy seguro de que Hiashi se ha encargado de encaminarla de la forma correcta. Ella se convertirá en un rival para ti en un futuro, y también Naruto. El carácter de ese muchacho lo llevara lejos.

Sakura se sintió intimidada al escucharle hablar. Si el mundo de los negocios realmente era como Fugaku lo pintaba, no existía espacio para ella en el. Entonces, cuando se creyó completamente perdida, la solución finalmente apareció. –Señor Fugaku, –habló muy respetuosamente, dirigiendo la mirada hacia él, e intentando no bajar la cabeza al hablar. –Necesito hablar con usted sobre la posesión efectiva.

–Te escucho, Sakura. –contestó, logrando que Mikoto y Sasuke se interesaran de inmediato en lo que tenía que decir.

–Se trata de las empresas de Itachi, señor. Respeto mucho su última voluntad, pero no termino de entender cómo podría una persona como yo encargarse de administrarla y mantenerla tan funcional y productiva como siempre. Me gradué de la escuela de medicina, no de la de administración.

Mikoto observo poco convencida a Sakura, y espero la respuesta de Fugaku: –Venderla es en definitiva tu mejor opción, o llegar a un acuerdo con sus socios. Si lo que te interesa es el dinero, ten por seguro que la mayor parte llegara a tus manos.

– ¡Fugaku! –Mikoto dijo, dejando en claro su desacuerdo con lo último que su esposo había dicho.

–No me interrumpas, Mikoto. –Fugaku apoyo la cabeza entre sus manos, y volvió a centrarse en Sakura. –En todo caso, si así lo deseas, una fusión es también una idea accesible.

–Con todo respeto, estoy seguro que de ser lo que Itachi realmente quería, hubiera dejado en claro que las empresas debían pasar a su nombre. Y no me lo tome a mal, no digo que sea algo malo.

–Encuentra un administrador. –Sasuke dijo, robando por completo su atención. –Alguien de confianza. Si conoces a alguien, ten la plena seguridad de que tu problema está resuelto.

Sasuke se excuso y se levanto de la mesa sin decir nada más.

El resto de la cena transcurrió en relativo silencio, salvo por un curioso comentario por parte de Mikoto. –Hoy recibí una llamada de Uruchi, querido. Solo quería recordarnos que la invitación para pasar las fiestas con ellos sigue en pie, y espero que también tú promesa de ir. No quiero tener otra cena navideña con esos socios tuyos que lo único que quieren contigo es hacerse con más dinero. Suficiente tenemos ya con Madara.

Y dicha la advertencia, la cena se dio por terminada.

Sakura aprovecho para ayudar a Biwako con los trates y luego volvió a su habitación; otra vez Sasuke estaba dando vueltas en su cabeza.

No podía dormir pensando en la clara indirecta que había hecho durante la cena. Estaba pidiéndole nombrarlo su administrador, estaba segura. ¿O tal vez solo quería darle una lección? La segunda opción también era válida.

No, no iba a quedarse con la duda.

Se levanto de la cama sin hacer ruido, y camino hasta su habitación. Abrió la puerta con sumo cuidado, y lo encontró observándola desde su sitio: – ¿Qué quieres? –Pregunto con acidez, levantándose de la cama y encendiendo una de las luces que no hizo más que darle un aspecto sórdido a la habitación. Las sombras de ambos se alargaron, y por un segundo comparo el encuentro con el de alguna película de mafiosos.

– ¿Quieres ayudarme, Sasuke, es eso? –Preguntó, en su tono dulce y comprensivo de siempre. – ¿O solo estas burlándote de mí?

–Estoy intentando pedir disculpas de manera diferente. No soy tu maldito enemigo, Sakura.

–Nunca dije que lo fueras, solo intento mantener la distancia.

Sasuke soltó una carcajada sarcástica. : – ¿Distancia? Distanciarte solo hará que me interese más por ti. Pero existe algo llamado respeto, y aunque en ocasiones se me vaya de las manos, siempre lo tengo presente. Y por si no lo recuerdas, tú me besaste de vuelta…

* * *

><p><strong>Continuará….<strong>

Hasta aquí el quinto capítulo. Espero les guste, y lamento la tardanza pero ya entre a la universidad y ando un poco enredada con eso. Como siempre, gracias por sus riviews, agregar la historia a favoritos, alertas, etc.

Espero no tener un millón de errores ortográficos, que dejen sus riviews, y claro, que esperen el próximo capítulo. Tratare de subirlo lo más pronto posible. ¡Nos leemos!

**-Mitchel0420: **Me alegra que el fic te parezca interesante, espero que te guste también este capítulo. Besitos.

Parece que a Sasuke se le olvidaron las consecuencias, pero parece que se acordó de otras cosas… como que Sakura le correspondió el beso. Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, **Ama.****Amaya-Chan.**

**-LadyUta: **Definitivamente fue un capitulo difícil de escribir, creo que porque intente meter demasiadas escenas distintas. Espero no haberte decepcionado con este capítulo. Nos leemos en el siguiente.

**-Brendadarckrose: **Aquí está la conti, aunque creo que me tarde un poco más de lo normal. Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo, y bueno… creo que ya se ve el SasuSaku venir. Nos leemos.

**-Lovely Wendy: **Espero no haberte hecho esperar mucho la continuación. Me alegra que te este gustando como se desarrolla la historia, y tranquila, no tengo intenciones de abandonar este fic. De hecho creo que esperare a terminarlo para continuar con los que deje en hiatus. Gracias por tu riview, nos leemos.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo VI **

**I PARTE**

– ¿Ausentado, cuánto tiempo?

–Santa fue convocado para dar una conferencia en otra ciudad de último momento, Sakura. Estará fuera unos pocos días, nada de lo que debas preocuparte.

La pelirrosa de lamento en silencio, y luego volvió la vista hacia su mentora. Tsunade-sama llevaba consigo una carpeta, que rápidamente identifico como expedientes sin actualizar. Tal vez podría matar algo de tiempo ayudándola. : – ¿Podría? –Preguntó.

Tsunade asintió sin problema. –No me haría mal una mano, en especial con el asunto del aniversario del hospital.

_Itachi ojeo la invitación y contempló las letras doradas sobre el exquisito lienzo de opalina blanca. Sería una velada elegante, sin duda. :_ –_Haruno Sakura y Acompañante. Vestido formal; hora de llegada 8:30 p.m. _–_Leyó. _–_ Debieron poner Sr. y Sra. Uchiha, no "Haruno Sakura y Acompañante". _

–_Olvida las formalidades, Itachi. Más bien ayuda a elegir un buen vestido, ¿Qué tal el rojo que utilice para el compromiso de Konan?_

_Itachi sonrió de lado, y redujo la distancia entre ambos:_ –_Personalmente te prefiero sin ellos, pero si lo que quieres es un vestido… podemos ir al centro comercial cuando gustes._

–_Itachi… _–_soltó en un gemido, al sentir sus labios sobre su cuello, descendiendo lentamente hasta llegar a su estomago, y haciéndola encorvar sobre él. Olvidemos el vestido._

–El aniversario, claro, lo había olvidado. –Dijo, volviendo a la realidad.

–Y supongo que también habías olvidado tu invitación. Sakura, no te haría mal distraerte un poco y reconectarte con tus colegas. El baile será hasta dentro de una semana, tiempo suficiente para comprar un vestido y porque no, conseguir un acompañante.

La pelirrosa lo meditó un rato.

Celebrar o asistir a eventos no figuraban entre sus cosas por hacer, pero Tsunade tenía razón, parecía ser una buena oportunidad para despejar la mente y más cuando lo único en lo que podía pensar era la posesión efectiva. : – ¿Tendría dos puestos extra disponibles, Tsunade-sama? –Preguntó, pensando en Hinata y Naruto.

–Hablare con Shizune al respecto, estoy segura de que podrá hacer algo. Y en cuanto a los expedientes, déjalos con Yamanaka antes de retirarte. Le pediré a una de las enfermeras que por favor te avise cuando Santa este de vuelta.

Y sin más nada que decir, la pelirrosa se encerró en su papeleo. Expedientes y visitas al psicólogo, ¿cuándo volvería a sostener un bisturí, o al menos a revisar a un paciente? Se preguntó, al caer en cuenta que más de uno de lo que en algún momento fueron sus pacientes, habían sido dados de alta. –A este paso van a reemplazarme.

…**. **

–Vine a recoger los expedientes, frentona. –Ino dijo desde la puerta, sosteniendo un café como de costumbre. –No esperaba verte por aquí hasta dentro de una semana.

–Entonces sabias que Santa no estaba en la ciudad y te fue imposible hacerme una llamada para avisar. –La acusó, terminando de apilar los últimos registros en la carpeta.

–Tú vienes a tus citas con Santa, regresas a casa, y muy de vez en cuando ayudas con el papeleo. Yo en cambio, hago turnos extra, papeleo diario, y Tsunade-sama se ha hecho a la idea de que soy su secretaria o algo parecido. Sin mencionar que soy la única en esta planta que aun no tiene un acompañante para la fiesta de aniversario del hospital. Ah, y como olvidar a mis pacientes.

Sakura sintió pena por ella. : – ¿Qué hay de Shikamaru? Creí que estaban bien.

–Shikamaru Nara es la última persona de la que quiero escuchar en este momento. –Ino hizo un ademan de disgusto y luego volvió a los expedientes. –Termina de una vez, quiero que me acompañes a almorzar.

–Solo faltan unos pocos, ven y ayúdame.

– ¿_Siempre sonríes cuando me besas? _–_Sakura le despeinó la melena morena, y apoyo la cabeza sobre su hombro mientras esperaba una respuesta. :_ –_Provocas sonreír todo el tiempo. _

– ¿Sakura? ¡Sakura! Es el último, vamos, llevemos esto a mi consultorio. –Ino levanto la carpeta y bufó. – Estas mas distraída que de costumbre, ¿en que estas pensando, frentona?

Sakura ignoró el comentario de la rubia, y antes de darse cuenta, ya iban camino al restaurante que frecuentaban en sus tardes libres. Se acomodaron en la mesas de atrás, y no fue hasta después de ordenar que comprendió lo mucho que Ino estaba necesitándola en esos momentos. –Dios sabe que soy una mujer inteligente. –Soltó, –Pero ya sabes cómo somos algunas, nos gusta hacernos las mártires, las sordas, y hasta estúpidas…

Ino dirigió la mirada hacia las luces que colgaban sobre ellas y suspiro amargamente. – ¿Puedes creer que no hice nada para detenerlo? Para que… Lo nuestro ya no iba a ninguna parte. Un día estábamos hablando sobre el futuro, y al otro él ya estaba haciendo maletas.

–Tal vez se sintió presionado, Ino. Aun puedes arreglar las cosas, estas a tiempo.

–Una pregunta como esa no es capaz de hacer que un hombre como él se intimide o se sienta presionado. Solo estábamos demasiado acostumbrados el uno al otro como para darnos cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Aunque quizá, al menos en mi caso, muy en el fondo sabia que las cosas terminarían así. Pero no puedo quejarme, Shikamaru es un hombre que en todos estos años nunca me falto.

– ¿Quién dice que no puedes quejarte? ¿Marchase luego de hablar sobre el futuro de ambos? Es algo bastante cobarde, si me lo preguntas.

–Sí, entiendo tu punto de vista, la mayoría lo ve así. Pero Shikamaru y yo comenzamos a salir cuando tenía diecinueve años; termine la universidad, comencé a trabajar, nos mudamos juntos, ¿no crees que habría sido más cobarde no decir nada? Hubiéramos tenido que enfrentarnos a un matrimonio que estaba condenado a fracasar desde un principio. En todo caso, tendría que tacharme de cobarde también. Yo sentí que estábamos distanciándonos, pero preferí dejarlo pasar y no hacer nada al respecto. Ya ves, a veces se gana y otras se pierde.

Sakura medito la última frase.

–Las mujeres como tu usualmente-

–Tú eres una mujer como yo, frentona. Y déjame aprovechar mi desgracia para darte un consejo. –Ino se sonrió, y antes de comenzar a hablar se encontró con el mesero y su orden de raviolis. Sakura despegó un poco la mesa, y aprovecho para pedir una botella de vino tinto para ambas. : –Y de postre nos trae brownies calientes con helado de vainilla. –Termino la rubia.

– ¿Has considerado la posibilidad de que nos crean pareja? –Sakura dijo, en un tono demasiado serio y antes de estallar en una carcajada que Ino secundo.

–Estamos sentadas hasta atrás, compartiendo de un mismo plato, y esperando una botella de vino. Vamos, Haruno, es imposible que crean otra cosa. –Bromeó, echándose la melena rubia hacia atrás. –En fin, déjame pasar a la parte en la que te aconsejo, y espero no me tomes por frívola o inconsciente.

–No le des tantas vueltas, y habla de una vez.

–Bueno, si así lo prefieres… –Ino se llevó un bocado de ravioles, y luego fijo la mirada en su compañera. –No juzgues a los hombres a simple vista. –dijo, muy segura de su palabra. –Tú y yo tuvimos la suerte de conocer buenos hombres, pero cuando llega el momento de dejarlos atrás, comienzas a preguntarte si realmente volverás a tener alguien así a tu lado.

–Ino, ¿no te parece demasiado pronto para darme un consejo como ese?

–No Sakura, tu siempre serás la viuda de Itachi, y aunque sé que él siempre ocupara un lugar importante en tu vida, llegara un punto en el que sabrás que es momento de seguir adelante. Y si para mí ya es difícil, no imagino como lo será para ti…

Sakura se sirvió un poco de vino y reflexionó: –Tampoco yo. –dijo con cierto pesar. –Imagino que tendré que pretender que me enamoro por primera vez.

–Y a eso agrégale el hacer hasta lo imposible por no compararlos. –Ino dijo, y ambas suspiraron antes de dejar el tema morir.

…**.**

–Así que finalmente conoceré la residencia Uchiha.

Sakura rodó los ojos, y se convenció a si misma de que haber aceptado que Ino la llevara a casa había sido un error. Pero al ver el cielo de la tarde oscurecerse volvió a convencerse de lo contrario, o al menos de que había sido lo más sensato.

La rubia bajo la velocidad al irse acercando a la caseta de seguridad y se giró hacia el asiento del copiloto: –Dime que no van a pedirme identificación, número de placa y de seguro social para dejarme entrar, frentona.

–Sasuke insistió en que sacara una tarjeta de residente, solo pásala por el sensor y listo.

Ino saco la mano por la ventana, y la barra de seguridad se levanto por delante del auto. –Y aquí vive Sakura Haruno… –dijo sin poder ocultar su asombro, bajando la velocidad para escrutar cada una de las enormes residencias. – ¿Doblo a la derecha? –Preguntó, a lo que la pelirrosa negó con la cabeza.

–Sigue derecho hasta la siguiente rotonda. ¿Ves su auto? Es el Bentley azul de ahí.

Ino estaciono diagonal al garaje, asegurando que solo estaría ahí unos minutos. : –No creo que nadie arme alboroto por mi forma de estacionar. –dijo, y bajo del auto, aun admirando la que ella catalogo como una mansión. – ¿Y dices que tienes un cuarto para ti sola?

Sakura volvió a ignorarla; tomo las llaves de su cartera y abrió la puerta de par en par. : – ¡Sakura-chan! –La pelirrosa tardo un poco en reaccionar. Naruto la había tomado por sorpresa.

– ¿Los interrumpo? –Preguntó, al encontrar el comedor convertido en escritorio.

Sasuke la saludo desde el sofá, donde revisaba en compañía de un rostro que no conocía, lo que parecía ser un borrador: – ¿Ya conoces a Kiba-san? –volvió a intervenir Naruto, presentando el castaño que pareció más interesado en la rubia que en ella misma.

–Sakura Haruno, un placer. –dijo, intentando fingir que no había notado el particular interés que Ino le había despertado. Pero aquello la mantuvo sin cuidado, y en su lugar prefirió observar a Sasuke hacer las últimas correcciones de lo que se entero, por Naruto, era el trabajo final que debían entregar antes de la graduación.

– ¿Es tu parte del trabajo grupal? –Sakura se atrevió a preguntar, insegura sobre si interrumpirlo o no.

Pero él le contesto con innecesaria amabilidad, despegando la vista del montón de hojas para posarla sobre sus ojos verdes. : –El individual. Hace un par de horas que termine mi parte del trabajo grupal.

– ¿Y Hinata?

–Está fuera de la ciudad, volverá en unos días. –Explicó, volteándose por unos segundos hacia Kiba. –Naruto idiota. Kiba no habría aceptado hacer las correcciones de Hinata si no tuviera algún interés en ella.

– _¿Por qué habría de molestarme que Sasori tenga algún interés en ti? _–_Itachi dijo, rodeándole con sus brazos. _–_Tú no tienes ningún interés en él. Iniciar una discusión no cambiaria el hecho de que le resultas-_

– _¿Encantadora? _

–_Si es la palabra que quieres usar… _–_Itachi le besó la frente, y sonrió. _: –_No pretendo mover un dedo siempre y cuando a ti no te moleste en lo absoluto. Los celos nunca serán un problema, a menos que mi falta de interés en ellos te ofenda. _

Sakura parpadeo dos veces.

Había descubierto una diferencia en extremo curiosa; los celos a los que Itachi ponía tan poco cuidado, a Sasuke lo asediaban.

–Naruto está seguro de los sentimientos de Hinata. ¿Por qué habría de sentirse intimidado?

–Porque el también es hombre. Una respuesta bastante obvia, ¿no crees?

Sasuke corrigió la última página del informe del trabajo individual y lo colocó sobre la mesa, aliviado.

Un par de horas más tarde la casa se hayo completamente vacía, sin excepción alguna. El trabajo finalmente estaba terminado, y Biwako como de costumbre, tomo el autobús en la estación de siempre.

– ¿Es una suerte, no? La última vez que te acompañe a dejar a Biwako terminamos varados a la mitad de la nada.

–Son situaciones de una sola vez. –Contestó, mientras recogía el desorden que Kiba y Naruto habían dejado, y comentaba sobre el descarado flirteo de Kiba. : –Tienes amigos bastante relajados para ser tan serio. –Sakura dijo muy a la ligera. –Deberías ser mas… dado a llevarte por tus emociones.

– ¿Cómo me pides hacer algo como eso? –Sasuke se acercó a ella y tomo una de sus manos; Sakura se estremeció. –Yo… –titubeo, cerrando los ojos y extendiendo una de sus manos hasta alcanzar sus mejillas rosadas. –Yo no elegí nada de esto, pero puedes estar segura de que no hare nada que te haga daño.

–No podrías hacerme daño aunque quisieras, Sasuke.

Él esbozo una sonrisa. –Por mi podrían juzgarte; podrías juzgarte a ti misma, al igual que lo he estado haciendo yo. No te confundas, Sakura. Fíjate bien a quien tienes delante de ti.

–No sería capaz de juzgarte, Sasuke.

–Hay un abismo entre Itachi y yo, no creas conocerme solo porque lo conociste a él. Y tú, Sakura, ya me juzgaste una vez… ¿No lo recuerdas?

Ella guardó silencio.

Las imágenes de ese beso seguían intactas en su memoria, al igual que la culpa por haberlo correspondido.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuará…<strong>

**No quería demorar tanto en publicar, pero como ven que a último minuto decidí reescribir el capitulo completo. Sé que este ha quedado algo inconcluso, y que a lo mejor la mayoría esperaba un beso, o algo más, pero tengo un par de sorpresitas bajo la manga para el siguiente capítulo. Sin mencionar que si hacia el capitulo el doble de largo (y no lo dividia), probablemente no tendrían conti hasta dentro de dos o tres semanas más.**

**Les puedo adelantar que el famoso baile traerá conflictos con Sasuke y cierto nuevo pretendiente que llegara a la ciudad de improviso. Estoy llena de ideas, aunque algo falta de tiempo. En fin, eso no es impedimento. Como siempre, gracias por sus riviews. Espero no haberlos confundido mucho con este capítulo, esperen el siguiente y verán como todo se aclara. **

**Mitchel0420: **entiendo completamente eso de que luego de un tiempo le coges el ritmo a la pareja. Creo que estoy entrando en la parte donde Sakura comienza a ceder, o al menos a considerar a Sasuke. Espero que el capitulo te haya gustado tanto como el anterior, nos leemos!

**Brendadarckrose: **Me alegro que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior, espero que sea igual con este y que no te hayas liado con eso de que me toco dividirlos. ¡Nos leemos!

**Amaya-Chan: **Me alegro que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior, espero que este también te haya gustado mucho. He tenido una lluvia de ideas para el fic, espero resulten. ¡Nos leemos!

**LadyUta: **Gracias por los buenos deseos con la universidad, la verdad es que si me ha quitado algo de tiempo pero aquí estoy, con un capitulo nuevo. Espero te guste, ¡nos leemos!

**The_Uchiha_Queen: **Creo que no pude lograr un final tan dramático para este capítulo, pero definitivamente me propondré hacerlo para el siguiente. Como ya dije, este es solo la primera mitad. Me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo, ¡nos leemos!

**Dulcecito311: **Siempre me gusta leer que mis fic es bueno, en especial cuando usan la palabra muy repetidas veces. Espero no haberte decepcionado con este capítulo, ¡nos leemos en el próximo!

**Lovely Wendy: **Creo que este es el punto de partida donde Sakura se pregunta qué significa Sasuke para ella. Espero ir por buen camino, tu dirás amiga. Me alegro que te gustara el capitulo, espero también este. ¡Nos leemos!


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo VII**

**II parte **

Sasuke rió con cierto cinismo y continúo dando vueltas en la habitación. : – ¿Cuánto más vas a estar así? –Intervino Naruto, sin quitarle la vista de encima. –Llevas horas en esto, teme. Tú querías que se diera la oportunidad de estar con alguien, si en realidad lo está haciendo…

– No vengas a decirme que no necesariamente tenía que ser conmigo.

Naruto rodó los ojos y suspiro con pesadez. –Vamos Sasuke, siéntete bien por ella. Si Hinata en algún momento decidiera irse con…

– ¿Hinata?, ¿vas a hablarme de los Hyuga ahora? –Sasuke bufó, arrojándole lo primero que encontró a la mano; un bolígrafo.

_Sakura bajo las escaleras con impaciencia, y abrió la puerta sin siquiera mirar _–_ ¿Está todo bien? _–_La vocecilla de Hinata la trajo de vuelta. Levantó la cabeza, y dejo de revolver el interior de la cartera para saludar:_ –_Discúlpame. _–_dijo, abrazándole con una mano. _–_Perdí unos documentos muy importantes, Hina-chan. Estaba segura de traerlos en la cartera, pero-_

_La pelirrosa volvió a meter las narices en el bolso, y fue cuando el sobre blanco cayó, primero sobre sus pies y luego arrastrado por el viento hasta la acerca. Corrió a recogerlo, pero un viejo conocido se le adelantó. _

_Hinata los miró sin terminar de entender._

– _¿Neji? _–_Soltó, sin poder ocultar la sorpresa. _–_No tenía idea de que estabas en la ciudad. _

–_Llegue hace unos días, fue algo imprevisto. _–_Explicó, tomándose el atrevimiento de leer el contenido del sobre. _–_ ¿Planeas asistir? _

_Sakura entrecerró los ojos en un gesto de inseguridad. _–_Aun estoy considerándolo. Pero no tengo cabeza para eso ahora, necesito encontrar los papeles de la corte y ahora- _–_Sakura decidió revisar el bolso una última vez, y entonces recordó. Los había dejado en uno de los cajones del estudio. _–_Regreso enseguida. _–_se excuso, y corrió de regreso a la residencia. _

Naruto recogió el bolígrafo del suelo, y se paso una de las manos por el brazo, donde había aterrizado antes. –Creo… que estas exagerando las cosas. Es natural que ellos se conozcan, Itachi tenía una buena relación con los Hyuga.

– _¿Encontraste lo que buscabas?_ –_Sakura asintió y le mostró el folder con alivio, atribuyendo su descuido al estrés. :_ –_Había querido venir desde que supe lo de Itachi, pero el trabajo me mantuvo bastante ocupado. Lo siento mucho._

– ¡Lo ves! –El Uzumaki había llegado al borde de la impaciencia. –Nunca has tenido problemas con Neji, ¿por qué buscarlos ahora? Si hablaron de Itachi es porque no pretende nada con ella, es bastante lógico desde el punto de vista de cualquiera.

_Sasuke se sorprendo de verla llegar tan pronto. _–_ ¿Paso algo? _–_Sakura asintió. Había surgido algunos inconvenientes y el juez había tomado la decisión de retrasar el proceso. :_ –_Al menos emitieron una orden que mantendrá la empresa funcionando hasta el día de la posesión efectiva. _

– _¿A manos de quién? _

–_El juez falló a favor de Nagato. Al menos me da tranquilidad saber que estará en buenas manos. _

_El moreno estuvo de acuerdo. Nunca se había llevado bien con los amigos de su hermano, pero sabía que serian incapaces de jugarle sucio… a cualquiera que tuviera que ver con Itachi. Y a Sakura, en particular, le tenían bastante cariño. _

–_Sasuke, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? _–_El moreno asintió. :_ –_Si pudieras ponerte en el lugar de Itachi, ¿encontrarías mal que asistiera al aniversario del hospital… con alguien más?_

–Debiste haber ido directamente a esa parte. ¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste?

–_No creo poder ponerme en su lugar, pero estoy bastante seguro de que él no habría querido que _–_Sasuke sintió un nudo en el estomago. _–_dejaras de hacer las cosas que te gustan. Si para ti está bien asistir, entonces hazlo. Nadie te dice que está mal._

–Hiciste lo correcto.

Las palabras de Naruto le pesaron. Hacer lo correcto era lo último que buscaba; quería ser tramposo, estar un paso delante de Neji Hyuga, no dos detrás. Pero no era capaz de mentirle, ni siquiera para su beneficio propio.

…**. **

–Me gustaría escuchar que tal estuvo tu última semana. –Santa dijo, una vez la pelirrosa hubo terminado sus reclamos por el pequeño inconveniente de la conferencia: –Bien. –respondió, todavía un poco molesta.

El rubio se sonrió, y Sakura encontró algunas facciones de Ino en él; los Yamanaka eran muy parecidos entre ellos. –Supe que asistirás al evento de aniversario, es un buen avance.

–_No tienes que acompañarme, Neji. No me molesta en lo absoluto ir sola, ni siquiera planeo quedarme mucho tiempo. El que yo asista es solo una formalidad, nada más. _

_El Hyuga insistió._

–_No hables como si estuviera haciéndote un favor. _

– ¿Tienes algún interés por él en particular? –Santa preguntó. –Ese sería un avance aun mayor.

–Habría que ser demasiado especulador para creer eso, pero no es de lo que quiero hablar. –Santa se sintió intrigado: – ¿De qué quieres hablarme entonces? Adelante, Sakura.

La pelirrosa entreabrió los labios, pero no logro articular nada. Entonces reorganizó sus ideas. ¿Qué es lo que quería decir exactamente?, se cuestiono.

Santa estaba a la espera.

Volvió a hacer un asegundo intento, sin resultados. ¿Cómo decirle... como decirle a alguien más algo que ni ella misma era capaz de aceptar? No podía. No estaba lista para abrirse con nadie, y mucho menos para pedir ayuda. : –Lo siento. –dijo al cabo de varios minutos. –No estoy lista, Santa, aun no. Creí que así era pero-

–El que lo intentaras es una buena señal. No iré a ninguna parte, cuando estés lista solo házmelo saber. Y si no hay nada más que desees discutir por el momento, me gustaría compartir estos folletos que Ino me hizo-

–"La ausencia del sexo y… ¿sus relaciones personales?" ¿Santa, que es esto? –El Yamanaka se encogió de hombros.

–Protocolo. –Aseguró, y fue lo último de la conversación.

Sakura se despidió y pidió a Santa excusarla con Ino. Esa mañana tenía particular prisa por llegar a casa, y no podría detenerse a saludar. – ¿En casa tan pronto? –Saludo Sasuke al escucharla entrar, pero ella solo respondió con un montón de gestos que no pudo interpretar.

– ¿Podrías pedirme un taxi? –Alcanzó a preguntar, antes del tropezón.

El Uchiha corrió a socorrerla, aunque demasiado tarde. La prisa le había ganado una buena caída.

Sakura bajó la mirada hasta su rodilla de donde había comenzado a salir el líquido carmesí y se sobresaltó. Ahí estaba otra vez, su absurda fobia a la sangre. –Sakura, –escucho decir a Sasuke, pero estaba tan concentrada en centrar su vista en otra parte, que no contestó. El Uchiha la cargo en brazos, y la llevó hasta su habitación; tenía los ojos cerrados, y las manos presionadas contra su pierna.

El moreno actuó rápido. Una venda, un paño y agua para limpiar la herida.

–Itachi curaba mis heridas cuando era niño. –dijo, remojando el paño en el agua tibia. –Nunca tuve a quien cuidar, o de quien hacerme cargo. –continuó. –Por eso mis manos… tiemblan como si-

–Tus manos están bien, Sasuke, realmente bien.

Él continuó presionando, hasta que la herida finalmente dejo de sangrar y sus manos volvieron en si otra vez.

Y no comprendió lo que sucedía hasta que ella volvió a hablar. –Soy hemofóbica. –dijo, sin reparar en nada más que en la intención de sus palabras. Sasuke lo creyó una estupidez. Porque un medico no podía llamarse a sí mismo un profesional si no podía lidiar con algo tan simple como la sangre, y en todo caso, si se tratara de una fuerza de voluntad tan grande, no podría llamarse fobia. : –Creí que la razón por la que no había podido volver a sostener un bisturí era-

–Debes dejar de obligarte a hablar de cosas que no quieres, solo te hace daño. Y si ya estas mejor, puedo llevarte a… ¿a dónde ibas?

–Al centro comercial, a buscar el vestido de mañana.

Sasuke esbozó una sonrisa fingida y citó a Naruto en su mente. –_Hacer lo correcto, como no. _

Solo estaba siendo estúpido.

–Tengo hasta las cuatro de la tarde, te esperare abajo.

…**. **

Sakura se miró al espejo, dudosa, y luego sonrió. Sasuke había hecho hasta lo imposible por persuadirla de comprar una prenda de color negro, pero no había servido de nada. Se había llevado justamente el azabache que él había tachado de insípido y poco llamativo. Pero le gustaba; cuanto le gustaba…

Creyó entonces, que era una verdadera lástima que _él_ no estuviera en casa. Se merecía contemplar su error, porque no podía mezclarse la palabra insípido con una pieza tan elegante como esa.

Volvió a centrar sus ojos verdes en el espejo y estiro sus pestañas un par de veces más antes de bajar.

La residencia estaba vacía.

Fugaku y Mikoto se encontraban en casa de Uruchi y Teyaki, discutiendo sobre la reunión familiar de la que ambos hermanos habían estado intentando zafarse con suma urgencia.

Sasuke por su parte, aun se encontraba en la oficina. Naruto le había cancelado a último momento; Hinata quería invitarle a cenar a casa, y aunque también había sido invitado, se rehusó a asistir.

No necesitaba saber de los Hyuga por el momento.

Sakura asomo la cabeza por el vitral de la sala común y se encontró con una pequeña sorpresa. : –Está nevando…–susurró, estirando una de sus manos para desempañar el cristal y contemplar la acera y arboles tornarse blancos, pero su tranquilidad fue interrumpida.

– _¿Sakura? Lamento no haber podido hablarte antes. No esperaba volver hasta dentro de tres días, pero la primera nevada cayo antes de lo anticipado y han cancelado los vuelos internos. Si no tomo el tren ahora, no podre llegar hasta dentro de tres días. Discúlpame, realmente deseaba acompañarte. Por favor, no dejes de asistir. _

Un mensaje de voz.

Colgó antes de escuchar a la operadora informar la fecha o preguntar si quería volver a repetirlo. ¿Qué se supone que hiciera? Nada…

El no asistir no iba a matarla; se quitaría el vestido con sumo cuidado, y lo dejaría para otra ocasión. Se tomaría algo caliente, tal vez un té o un chocolate, y en cuanto se hiciera un poco más tarde iría a dormir.

Pero no fue así como sucedió.

No pudo evitar llorar, porque en el fondo, tal vez inconscientemente, se había ilusionado con asistir. Se deshizo de los zapatos, desabrocho el vestido y acomodo los almohadones del sofá para luego quedarse dormida.

_**Estúpidas cadenas… **_

Sasuke estaciono al Bentley a un lado de la calle, y cerró la puerta sin un gramo de cuidado. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, y antes de quitarse los zapatos húmedos, se sacudió el cabello.

Había estado veinte minutos bajo la nieve colocando las cadenas a las llantas que, de otro modo, habrían patinado sobre el pavimento sin ninguna clase de piedad.

Abrió la puerta, murmurando algún improperio, y la encontró sobre el sofá en una posición incómoda. Sus manos rozaban el piso helado, y la calefacción ni siquiera estaba encendida.

La tomo en brazos intentando no despertarla, y la llevo hasta _su_ habitación. : – ¿Dónde estuviste metido, Sasuke? –le dijo sin mirarle a los ojos.

–Bajo la nieve. –Contestó, dejándola acomodarse a su gusto.

Sakura observo la habitación del moreno desde otra perspectiva por primera vez. Sobre un elaborado anaquel de madera se encontraban fotos de cuando aun asistía al Instituto; con el equipo de soccer, el día de la graduación y el baile de fin de curso. Del otro extremo, sobre unas pequeñas tablillas, entre sus pertenencias personales, una foto con Itachi. : –Voy a encender la calefacción. –dijo.

– ¿No vas a preguntarme porque sigo aquí?

–Estoy demasiado agotado. –Sasuke dijo, colocando un cobertor sobre la cama y recostándose a su lado. –Descansare, solo un rato. Y luego… creo que luego tomare un baño.

Sakura suspiró. – ¿No es más razonable tomar un baño y descansar luego? Vas a resfriarte.

–Lo es.

El moreno se levantó de la cama, y se metió al baño sin mediar más palabras. Sakura continuo mirando fotografías, mientras el vapor se escapaba por entre las rendijas de la puerta.

Otra más llamo su atención.

Sasuke sonreía de niño junto a Itachi, Kisame, Nagato, Hidan, Kakuzu, Sasori, y casi quedándose por fuera, Deidara. Todos vistiendo uniforme.

La pelirrosa sonrió.

– _¿Ves esa foto de ahí? _–_Señaló Itachi. _–_Estábamos listos para fugarnos esa mañana cuando el prefecto llamo diciendo que Sasuke había peleado con alguien mayor. Todos suspendimos por una semana, Sasuke incluido. Konan fue quien tomo la foto, ¿no es una lástima que no apareciera?_

Era la misma foto.

–Sakura, ¿podrías subir la calefacción? –Sasuke pidió, aun en el baño.

–Iré enseguida.

Sakura bajo las escaleras con rapidez, apretando los dedos de los pies para evitar el frio. –Debí ponerme zapatos primero. –se dijo, al tiempo que ubicaba el dispositivo de entre los demás que se encontraban en la residencia.

Nunca había reparado en tal aparatito, tal vez por ser la primera nevada que pasaba ahí. Estaban la alarma, las luces y las cámaras, pero ninguna calefacción.

Sakura froto sus manos contra sus brazos y volvió a subir las escaleras. –_No es como si fuéramos a morir congelados._ –pensó. – ¿Podrías decirme donde está la…?

Sasuke levantó la cabeza y sacudió las últimas gotas de agua de su melena morena. – ¿Sucede algo?

– ¿Qué estás haciendo exactamente?

–Buscando una camisa que haga juego con las piedras de esa gargantilla. ¿Podrías volver a colocarte los zapatos? No tardare en arreglarme. –Sasuke volvió a revisar el guardarropa hasta por fin elegir una camisa color vino. –Y si te acercaras un momento, podría cerrar los broches de tu vestido.

Sakura camino hacia él y se volteo, recogiendo el cabello con sus manos. Pero Sasuke la rodeo con sus brazos, y le susurró al oído: –_No puedo dejar de pensar en lo egoísta que soy._

– ¿Egoísta? –repitió ella, en un hilo de voz. Sus manos estaban frías, y podía sentirlo aun bajo la ceda.

–_Sí... ¿No es egoísta quien se alegra del mal ajeno solo porque lo beneficia? Neji no se presento, y yo…, Sakura, no podría estar más complacido de que fuese así._

Le pelirrosa se volteo hacia él, encontrándose con sus azabaches; su expresión era transparente. Sasuke acaricio su mejilla, y apoyo la cabeza contra su frente en un gesto gentil. Estaba siendo sincero. Estaba siendo _"mas dado a dejarse llevar por sus emociones"_.

Susurró su nombre, y entonces acerco sus labios a los suyos. Primero un roce, uno que se volvió más profundo con cada segundo.

Sakura sintió un vuelco; sus manos enredadas en su cabello y su cuerpo cálido sobre el suyo. ¿Qué estaba haciendo?, se preguntó, pero sin tener intención alguna en detenerse.

La cama hizo un chillido al amortiguar el cuerpo de ambos. –No hay nada que desee más que estar contigo. –le susurro, posando sus labios sobre la comisura de los suyos.

Sakura no supo que responder.

Había un gesto de dolor en su rostro, no sonreía como Itachi solía hacerlo. Y sus brazos la apretaban con fuerza, otra vez temiendo que pudiera alejarse.

Se puso de pie, y en un acto casi imperceptible se acomodo la corbata. –Vamos, o llegaremos tarde.

La pelirrosa volvió a acomodarse el vestido, y se aseguro de que Sasuke lo abrochara antes de salir.

Abrieron la puerta, y subieron al auto sin decir nada, el sonriendo complacido, y ella con las mejillas enrojecidas.

–Ni siquiera la nieve, o en todo caso el frio, hacen que tus mejillas se sonrojen tanto como lo hago yo… –dijo, arrancando el Bentley.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuará… <strong>

**Bueno, aquí está el desenlace del capítulo anterior. Sé que tarde demasiado en subirlo, pero por alguna razón decidí apuntarme para unos seminarios en la universidad, y me dejaron absolutamente sin nada de tiempo. Muchas gracias por sus riviews, me hacen sentir que realmente estoy haciendo un buen trabajo.**

**SasuSaku como les había prometido, nada muy exagerado, pero lo suficiente. Tengo muy buenas ideas para el capitulo ocho, y creo que podría adelantarles que se trata sobre la famosa reunión navideña que organizan los Uchiha. Y claro, algunos detalles sobre lo que ocurrió durante el aniversario al que Sakura y Sasuke asistieron, y del que no añadí a este capítulo porque seguramente hubiera publicado hasta dentro de una semana más.**

**Disculpen las faltas ortográficas. ¡Nos leemos!**

**Dulcecito311: **Creo que en este capítulo mostré un poco más de la relación entre Sasuke y Sakura, y en especial como se sentían cada uno respecto al otro. Lo que si voy a deberte es lo que sucedió en la fiesta, pero como siempre digo, tratare de subir el capitulo siguiente lo antes posible. Espero te haya gustado.

**Amaya-chan: **entiendo lo que dices del ItaSaku, solo he escrito dos fics de la pareja porque en lo personal soy SasuSaku hasta la muerte, pero me alegro que te haya causado una impresión diferente en el fic. Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado, y que bueno que tengas intenciones de agregarla a favoritos. Nos leemos.

**LadyUta: **He estado tratando de equilibrarlo todo como tú dices. Y si querías un beso, pues aquí esta. Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo, ¡nos leemos en el próximo!

**The Uchiha Queen: **Otra vez me toca disculparme por el baile. Tuve que dejarlo para el capitulo siguiente porque no quería tardar otra semana más en actualizar, pero al menos espero que este te haya gustado. ¡Nos leemos!

**Lovely Wendy: **Aquí está el tan esperado beso entre Sasuke y Sakura que espero te haya gustado. Y con gusto escribiré el fic para ti, pero tendrás que darme algo de tiempo primero. (: ¡Nos leemos!

**Mitchel0420: **Lo que dices de las comparaciones es muy cierto, creo que en parte es lo que esta pasándole a Sakura. Gracias por esperar paciente este capítulo, espero te haya gustado.

**A-Z-a-z-0: **Me alegro que el fic te este gustando, lamento no haber podido actualizar tan rápido como me hubiera gustado, pero aquí esta finalmente. Que lo disfrutes.

**Sakuritha Haruno: **Si, creo que realmente está sufriendo, y en este capítulo creo que dejo bastante claro que siente algo por Sasuke. Que bueno saber que seguirás leyendo el fic, gracias por tu review.

**Daniratoe: **Creo que tu review es uno de los que más me ha emocionado. Siempre me he esforzado por escribir lo más formal posible así que me siento muuuuy alagada. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo, nos leemos en el próximo.

**Danny: **En este capítulo Sasuke definitivamente alejo todo sentimiento de sufrimiento. Espero que te haya gustado, y bueno, trate de subirlo lo antes posible. Muchas gracias por leer, ¡hasta el próximo!


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo VIII**

_Los zapatos la levantaron varios centímetros del suelo; Sasuke dejo escapar una sonrisa al sentir el cosquilleo de su cabello contra su cuello. Su nariz perfilada justo bajo la suya, y sus caderas al alcance de sus manos. _

_La obligó a detenerse antes de entrar; metió una de sus manos entre los bolsillos del traje y saco el pequeño corsage blanco. –Es artificial. –dijo, colocándolo sobre su muñeca. –Mikoto lo uso en su último aniversario, y pensé que tal vez-_

_Sakura lo hizo callar._

_El gesto había hablado por sí solo. : –Gracias… –le susurró al oído. Él moreno le sonrió de vuelta, deslizando las manos alrededor de su cintura; atrayéndola hacia él. –Estás perfecta. –dijo, acompañando el brillo de sus ojos jade con su sonrisa._

La pelirrosa cruzó las piernas, y miró el reloj por tercera vez. Tal vez había sido demasiado puntual, pensó, impacientándose aun más. Inspeccionó la oficina de Tsunade como si fuese la primera vez que la visitaba, y dio un respingo al escucharla entrar.

–Lamento la demora. –La rubia tomo asiento, y junto a ella Hashirama, a quien rápidamente reconoció como uno de los ejecutivos encargados del eficiente funcionamiento del hospital. –Sakura, como jefe de planta estoy en la obligación de referir a mis mejores unidades a la Junta, razón por la que Hashirama está aquí.

–Si me permites la palabra, Tsunade, Sakura… tú eres un caso muy particular. –comenzó. –Mi intención no es la de ser frívolo ni mucho menos, pero está en mis manos no dejar ir a las buenas unidades como tú.

– ¿Esta ofreciéndome una beca, señor? –Sakura meneo la cabeza, sin terminar de entender a donde llevaba toda esa formalidad: –No le ofrecería una beca a quien puede costearse el resto de sus estudios sin esfuerzo. –contestó. –Lo que vengo a ofrecerte es una pasantía.

– ¿Cómo asegura mi estadía aquí dándome una pasantía?

–Toda buena inversión tiene un riesgo, Sakura, y en tu caso estamos dispuesto a correrlo. Si aceptas la pasantía podrás terminar tu especialidad en un hospital especializado, eso te abriría muchas puertas si decidieras regresar.

– ¿_Te preocupa el qué dirán los demás?_ –_Sasuke bebió un sorbo de whisky y cruzo las piernas. _–_Es muy probable que estén juzgándote, o pensándolo bien, es aun más probable que estén juzgándome a mí. _

– _¿Te preocupa a ti, Sasuke? _–_El negó con la cabeza:_ –_Es lo último que pasa por mi cabeza ahora, _–_confesó. _–_es la primera vez que asisto un evento como este como un invitado y no como una estrategia de publicidad. _

–Es una decisión importante.

–No te abrumes, tendrás tiempo suficiente para decidir lo que te parezca más conveniente. Pon las cosas en balanza, descubrirás que todo es más sencillo de esa manera.

.

.

.

–Es una gran oportunidad, no veo por qué no aceptarla, ¿o existe algo que te ate aquí? –Santa escrutó sus orbes jade y espero. Ya había aprendido que antes de cualquier respuesta, Sakura le regalaría un silencio; a veces corto, otras veces prologando. Y aun así, existía la posibilidad de que decidiera no decir nada.

–_A menos que quieras esperar a que enciendan las luces, es tiempo de irnos. _

_Sasuke se despidió de unos pocos conocidos, y se volvió hacia ella. La esperaba justo en la entrada del salón, con la melena medio despeinada y los labios rosa en lugar del tono carmesí que había lucido al comenzar la noche. La tomo de la mano, sin importarle ningún tipo de prejuicio, y la condujo hacia el elevador._

–_Debimos pagar el ballet parking. _–_El moreno dijo, abriéndole la puerta del Bentley con extrema rapidez y procurando no atrapar ningún trozo de la tela del vestido al cerrarla. Rodeo el auto por la parte delantera, y por fracciones de segundos los zapatos de cuero negros patinaron sobre el pavimento congelado. _–_hmp. –bufó, en un gesto que a ella le pareció gracioso, mientras se sacudía la nieve de encima._

–No sería la primera vez que deje algo atrás, no me siento atada de ningún modo.

– ¿Estas siendo sincera?

–_Solíamos reunirnos todos en esta época, todos los años. _–_Explicó. _–_Pero hace unos años, cuando Fugaku expresó su interés por retirarse, e Itachi renuncio a la empresa y vendió sus acciones… _–_Sasuke calló al ver su expresión de culpa. _–_No fuiste su única razón, Itachi nunca quiso nada de esto. Solía decir que la familia y los negocios no debían mezclarse. _

_Sakura se removió sobre el asiento del auto y lo visualizo por un segundo; Itachi, su Itachi. _

_Entonces… _

_Otra imagen le sobrevino a la cabeza._

–_Debo ser la piedra en tu zapato. _–_Sakura se acomodó el flequillo y desabrocho el cinturón para poder verle a los ojos._ –_Siempre hablándote de él, recordándote como… _

–_Recordándome como no puedo reemplazarlo. _–_terminó. _

–Completamente sincera.

– _¿Qué haces? _–_Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo al sentir el contacto con las paredes frías. Se estremeció al descubrir que no había espacio que los separara. :_ –_No te culpes por hacerme sentir menos que él cuando lo único que hecho es empujarte a esto…_

_El bolso cayó al suelo. Sus manos contra la pared mientras el besaba su cuello, despacio, como saboreando cada centímetro de él. Sacó las llaves de su pantalón, y abrió la puerta sin soltarla un solo segundo. _

–_Sa-sasuke… _–_susurró en un hilo de voz, mientras la puerta se cerraba tras ellos. _

–No, estoy mintiendo. –se contradijo segundos después.

_Su melena rosa se desparramo como cera liquida sobre sus hombros, mientras poco a poco la tela se deslizaba sobre su cuerpo esbelto. ¿Qué estaban haciendo?, se preguntó, ya demasiado comprometida._

_Cayeron sobre el sofá._

_Sus manos se deslizaron sobre la costosa camisa blanca, desapuntando cada botón hasta finalmente deshacerse de ella. Estaban helándose, pero no importaba, nada importaba. _

_El moreno volvió a sus labios, mientras sus manos bajaban desde su pecho hasta sus piernas. _

–No soy capaz de irme a ninguna parte sin el consentimiento de mi familia. No podría volverá hacerlo, por lo que estoy atada a ellos. Y también…

– ¿También que, Sakura? ¿Qué más te mantiene aquí?

_Sakura enrosco sus brazos sobre su cuello, y finalmente no hubo vuelta atrás. Podía sentirlo, su corazón palpitando con fuerza; las gotas de sudor recorrerle desde la barbilla hasta el abdomen. _–_Sakura… _–_le susurró al oído, haciéndola estremecer sobre él. _

_Un gemido se escapó de sus labios de cerezo, mientras apretaba con fuerza su espalda. Los minutos se transformaron en segundos, y el tiempo parecía irse de sus manos. _

_Un momento efímero. De eso se trataba. Y probablemente, aunque odiara pensar en ello, no volvería a repetirse. _

_Intento vaciar su cabeza, dedicarse únicamente a ella. Tomos sus manos entre las suyas, y volvió a besarla; con fuerza, con pasión. Su lengua volvió a explorar su boca, y en esa ocasión fue correspondida. El deseo los arrastro hasta un lugar más cómodo, y sin darse cuenta yacieron sobre la cama del moreno. _

_Sakura aspiro el aroma de su colonia, y volvió a enredar sus dedos en sus cabellos oscuros. Podía sentirlo recorrer su nuca, erizándole cada vello del cuerpo; su espalda, delineando su columna con sus dedos fríos. Se arqueo sobre el al sentirlo llegar a su estomago, y sin ánimos de prolongar las cosas aun mas, sostuvieron la mirada del otro, y finalmente fueron uno solo. _

_Sakura sostuvo su mirada, y le dedico una última sonrisa antes de dejarse caer a su lado. Exhausta. _

–Santa, no puedes ayudarme a tomar una decisión como esta, no necesito que lo hagas. No es nada personal, es solo que…

– ¿Personal? –Santa dejó escapar una carcajada. –Yo no tengo otra intención que la de hacer que mis pacientes dejen de necesitarme. Aquel que siempre regresa-

–es porque no mejora. –terminó.

–No tengas miedo de tus miedos, Sakura. Has progresado mucho desde la primera vez que nos vimos, ¿has intentado volver a conducir, lo has hecho? –ella negó con le cabeza. –Deberías hacerlo. Y aun si no lo lograras, el simple hecho de haberlo intentado es un avance.

– ¿Qué tal si no soy capaz de sostener un bisturí, si vuelvo a paralizarme la próxima vez que vea una gota de sangre? ¿Y si no lograra recordar lo que sucedió en accidente? Son tantas cosas, y el tiempo, el tiempo se me escapa de las manos.

– El tiempo tiene muchos significados y formar de ser. No soy exclusivo, si el día de mañana decides que tu mejor opción es aceptar la propuesta de la Junta, asignaran a alguien más. Tú eres quien se presiona, Sakura. Ellos están al tanto del reto que representas, pero si decidieron seguir adelante es porque están plenamente seguros de que eres una inversión segura. No existe una clausula que te obligue a superar tus temores de la noche a la mañana.

–Es exactamente lo que necesitaba escuchar. –Sakura agradeció a Santa por sus palabras de apoyo, y dio por terminada la sesión. Había prometido a Mikoto acompañarla a hacer unas compras, y entre la sesión y el tráfico ya se había retrasado.

–Creí que no vendrías. –Mikoto la esperaba en el auto cuando el taxi se detuvo frente a la enorme residencia.

La pelirrosa se acomodo el gorro de lana mientras esperaba el cambio, y se disculpo por la tardanza mientras se mentalizaba para retornar al odioso trafico decembrino. : –Necesito comprar un regalo para Fugaku, pero no tengo idea de que pueda faltarle. Veras, el no está muy convencido de la reunión familiar, hace seis años que dejamos de hacerlas, pero debes saber que luego de perder a Itachi… Sakura, quiero a mi familia de vuelta otra vez. ¿Entiendes lo que digo?

–Por supuesto, él estaría feliz de saber que están intentando arreglar sus diferencias.

–Es bueno tener a alguien que me entienda de vez en cuando. Es una de las razones por las que te pedí acompañarme, y –Mikoto dio un giro brusco y decidió tomar una ruta alterna. –porque pareces llevarte muy bien con Sasuke.

–No pensé que fuera de tipo que le gustara recibir regalos en Navidad.

–No te equivocas, Sakura, Sasuke dejo de interesarse por los obsequios hace mucho. Pero se acerca su graduación, y sé que mi hijo es un hombre que trabaja y puede darse los lujos que el desee; aun así quisiera darle algo especial. Es un momento importante para una madre, y lo entenderás mas adelante.

–_Lo mejor sería que regresara a mi habitación, no quisiera que nos encontraran en una situación como esta. _–_El moreno la retuvo antes que pudiera poner un pie sobre el suelo. :_ –_Mikoto y Fugaku no regresaran hasta la tarde, solo… quédate. _–_Le pidió_

–_Estas poniéndome en una situación incómoda._

– _¿Hablas en serio? _–_Sasuke encontró su argumento gracioso. _–_ Tal vez hablar de algo te haga sentir menos… "incomoda". _–_Propuso, tomándole una de las manos y regalándole una sonrisa Uchiha. _

– _¿Te gustan las reuniones familiares?_

– _¿De dónde sacas eso? _–_El moreno pregunto extrañado. _

–_Bueno, llevo días escuchando a Mikoto hablar sobre eso, es solo curiosidad._

_Sasuke recostó la espalda sobre la pared, y asintió con la cabeza. _: –_Es bueno saber que aun les interesan otras cosas además del dinero. _–_dijo, añadiendo seriedad a sus palabras. Entonces, la pelirrosa se acuso de haber tocado un tema demasiado sensible._ –_Mi familia no ha sabido sobrellevar muchas de las situaciones por la que hemos pasado, y no me excluyo. Pero al final, si encontramos un motivo para intentar volver a hacer las cosas bien, estaré ahí pase lo que pase. La familia debe estar unida, es así como debe ser. _

–Tal vez, si me permite decirlo –Sakura creyó tener la respuesta a la incertidumbre de Mikoto. –, ¿no le parece que es un gran regalo para Sasuke el que toda su familia vuelva a reunirse? El ha pasado por mucho desde que Itachi murió, y aunque no lo demuestre como usted o como yo, para el significa mucho. El resto, lo material, es solo un detalle.

Mikoto la miro sobre el retrovisor, sorprendida. – ¿Ustedes dos se llevan muy bien, no? Sasuke no ha sido tan cercano a nadie desde Naruto, e Itachi por supuesto. Lo que acabas de decir sobre la familia, me pareció escucharlo salir de él.

Sakura sintió un nudo en la garganta: –Fue Itachi quien le inculco desde pequeño que la familia era lo más importante. –continuo diciendo Mikoto, mientras la culpa seguía devorándola.

¿Cómo decirle que había llegado a conocerlo _mucho mejor _de lo que ella en su incredulidad creía? Sakura acalló a la voz de su conciencia.

–El tiempo vuela cuando tienes buena compañía. –Mikoto dijo, trayéndola de vuelta a la realidad, solo para realizar que finalmente estaban en el centro comercial.

Caminaron entre cientos de personas durante horas, primero buscando el presente para Sasuke, y luego para Fugaku, Uruchi, Teyaki y la lista fue alargándose. Las filas interminables, los enormes paquetes que hacían a sus zapatos tambalearse, y los espectáculos navideños por doquier. Todo y al final, fue lo más importante lo que termino haciendo falta.

–Ya encontraremos el regalo adecuado. –Mikoto metió los paquetes al auto y condujo de regreso a casa.

.

.

.

– ¿Hay un regalo para mi ahí? –Naruto sorprendió a ambas mujeres al llegar a casa. Mikoto le sonrió, y rodó los ojos. : –Siempre hay algo para ti, es mala costumbre tuya preguntar. –le dijo, permitiéndole al rubio ayudarla con las compras. –También hay algo para Hinata, no olvides mandarle mis saludos.

–Nunca lo hago. –Contesto, y despidió a la agotada madre de su mejor amigo.

–Pensé que estarías con Sasuke. –Sakura dijo muy jovial, pretendiendo esconder su temor de que Naruto ya estuviera enterado de lo que había sucedido semana y media atrás. Pero el Uzumaki no parecía estar escondiendo nada, o en todo caso, desconocía que hubiese sucedido algo entre ellos.

–Esta tomándose las medidas de la toga. –explico, agregando además que él lo había hecho dos semanas antes, como todos los demás. Al parecer, Sasuke había tomado demasiado a la ligera el asunto. –Y creo que luego tendrá una reunión con el decano.

– ¿Eso es algo bueno?

–Probablemente. Tal vez quieran ofrecerle una beca o le pidan que dar el discurso de graduación. _Nee_, el dobe tiene a todos metidos en una bolsa. –Naruto dijo, entre molesto y complacido.

Sakura asintió, restándole importancia a la ausencia del moreno. : – ¿Qué hay de ti, ya tienes planes?

Naruto se encogió de hombros. –Tengo opciones, –expresó. –pero probablemente sea el primero en mi familia que pruebe suerte en los negocios. Ya habrás escuchado de la candidatura de Minato Uzumaki. Ese, por si te quedan dudas, es mi papa. Y no es que la política me desagrade, tal vez en futuro siga sus pasos. Pero por ahora lo que me interesan son los negocios, mi carrera. El problema está en que, a diferencia de la mayoría, mi familia no maneja ninguna. Debo empezar de cero.

–Yo empecé de cero igual que tu, Naruto. Pero que no te desanime, te sorprendería saber de las vueltas que da la vida…

Y repentinamente Sakura encontró la solución a uno de sus problemas.

* * *

><p><strong>CONTINUARÀ… <strong>

**Bueno, hasta aquí el capitulo octavo. ¡SasuSaku como prometí! Me metí en la cabeza hacer todo en retrospectiva, y creo que solo me queda rogar que no haya sido demasiado difícil de comprender. Solo quedan un capitulo (tal vez dos) para terminar la primera parte del fic, y luego hare un salto temporal para seguir con los siguientes. (Sí, estoy complicándome la vida, pero les prometo que tanto enredo valdrá la pena). Y me parece que debo aclarar que no publicare la otra mitad del fic aparte, con otro nombre o nada parecido, simplemente continuare subiendo capítulos como si nada hubiese pasado.**

**Detalles, detalles. **

**Como siempre, gracias por sus riviews y por agregar el fic a sus favoritos. ¡Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!**

**Sakuritha-Haruno: **Creo que la paciencia de ambos se termino con este capítulo. Espero te haya gustado este capítulo tanto como el anterior, y no te hayas liado al leerlo. Besitos.

**Lovely Wendy: **Yo aun guardo esperanzas de que haya algo de SasuSaku en el anime, aunque al igual que tu lo veo difícil. Y bueno, me alegra que el capitulo anterior te haya gustado y porque no que este aun mas. Gracias por tu review, nos leemos. (El fin que me pediste fue de Bakugan).

**Dulcecito311: **Es bueno saber que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior, y ojala te guste este también. He tratado de mantener la personalidad de cada personaje hasta donde la trama me lo permite, y ahora qué me dices que te agrada, creo que estoy haciendo un buen trabajo. Nos leemos.

**Mitchel0420: **jajaja, Word y sus correcciones. Gracias por avisar, ya corregí lo de la hemofobia. Aquí está la tan esperada continuación, espero sea de tu agrado. Hasta el próximo capítulo.

**A-Z-a-z-0: **me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior, trate de llevar el SasuSaku con calma pero creo que ya no podía prolongarse más. Y creo que contestar los riviews es muy importante. No todos se toman el trabajo de dejarlos y lo menos que puedo hacer es contestarles a los que sí. Gracias por comprender lo de actualizar el fic, a veces me lleno de mil cosas que hacer y me quedo cortita de tiempo. Besitos.

**LadyUta: **Espero no hayas muerto en la espera, porque aquí tienes lo que sucedió en el baile. Gracias por tu review amiga, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

**Amaya-chan: **Lo que cuenta es la intención de dejar el review, aunque sea corto. SasuSaku a la orden en este capítulo, espero te haya gustado. Nos leemos en el próximo.

**Aimi Tsukihime Uchiha: **Pensé mucho en esa última frase de Sasuke, por suerte gusto. Y luego de mucha paciencia, el momento que todos habían esperado. Gracias por tu review y ojala te haya gustado el capitulo. Hasta el próximo.

**Danny: **Sakura ya no se negó a Sasuke, por fin. Trate de actualizar ante pero me quede sin tiempo, pero al menos espero te haya gustado el capitulo, ¿eso haría valer la espera, no? Nos leemos.


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPITULO IX**

_Mikoto contuvo la respiración, y apoyo la cabeza sobre sus manos: –Mamá, –lo escuchó desde las escaleras, y no pudo evitar ojear la imagen otra vez. La había rasgado en una esquina, ¡sus manos se habían vuelto un manojo de nervios en el peor momento!, se lamentó. Pero había sido más que suficiente para sembrar la semilla de la duda._

– _¿Estas de buen humor, eh Sasuke? –le preguntó, alcanzándolo en el primer escalón. ¿Hacia cuanto que no la llamaba así, "mamá"? Se preguntó, mientras disfrutaba del rostro sereno de su hijo menor. _

_Entonces le dedico la misma mirada que había visto minutos atrás, esa que creyó él había perdido; sin rencores, sin resentimientos. _

_Su Sasuke estaba feliz, y le aterraba descubrir el porqué, ¿o acaso debía sustituir la palabra descubrir por… acepar? _

_La forma en la que ese fotógrafo, un hombre cualquiera que no le conocía como ella, había captado sus ojos al mirarla. Y esa sonrisa que conocía a la perfección, de comisura a comisura._

Mikoto levantó varias camisetas del suelo y las acomodó sobre la cama del moreno con cierto sopor. En su cabeza rondaba la posibilidad de dejar ir a Biwako, que ya era demasiado mayor para gran parte –por no decir todas – de las tareas de las que debía encargarse. La limpieza era ejemplo claro, y a su parecer el numero uno de la lista.

–Biwako oba-chan. –resopló, volviéndose para revisar en el espacio entre la cama y la pared en busca de alguna otra pieza de ropa que estuviera fuera de su sitio.

En su lugar, algo se deslizo hasta caer en el suelo.

El estruendo le recordó al de un reloj de pulso.

–Debí dejarlo a él. –Se lamentó, agachándose y tanteando el piso bajo la cama hasta dar con lo que resulto ser no un reloj, sino un par de pendientes; medianos y en forma de lágrimas. –Están intactos. –resopló aliviada.

–Los encontraste. –Escuchó la morena desde la entrada, dando un respigo: –Sasuke, no te escuche llegar.

El Uchiha se agacho y tomo los pendientes de las manos de Mikoto. –Se mas ordenado. –lo reprendió, mientras terminaba de revisar que nada mas estuviera bajo la cama.

–Sasuke, ¿puedo preguntarte algo? –se atrevió a decir, justo antes de salir de la habitación.

El asintió.

– ¿Por qué nunca mencionaste que acompañarías a Sakura a su evento de aniversario?

–Su acompañante era el hijo de de unos de los Hyuga, de Hizashi. Pero surgió un inconveniente la noche del evento, y no pudo llegar. No creí que te importara, por eso no lo mencione.

– ¿Sakura conoce a los Hyuga? No tenía idea.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros, dejando entrever el poco interés que tenia por los Hyuga. –Creo que se conocen del Instituto o algo. –terminó por agregar.

–El mundo es un pañuelo, ¿no? –Mikoto sonrió, y el moreno volvió a respirar con tranquilidad al verla salir.

¿Qué se supone que hiciera ahora?, se cuestionó. Si ella había preguntado por Sakura, es porque tenía dudas sobre ambos.

No quería meterla en problemas, ni tampoco quería dejarla ir. Otra vez había caído en el mismo dilema: hacer lo correcto.

Se dejó caer en la cama, todavía repasando la situación, y al cabo de un rato se quedó dormido.

La tarde transcurrió sin él, y para cuando despertó se halló completamente solo.

Se había escurrido en su cuarto para hablarle, pero _ella_ no estaba ahí. Aun así, su móvil, las llaves del consultorio y todo lo que usualmente llevaba consigo seguían en su sitio.

El Uchiha se sentó en la terraza y sacó del bar una botella de whisky. Aun meditaba sobre lo ocurrido con Mikoto más temprano, ¿Cómo es que no había previsto que los medios no lo perjudicarían solo a él, sino que a ella también buscarían involucrarla? Se tacho de idiota.

Esa noche se había extralimitado.

Había olvidado quien era él, y quien era ella. Porque no importaba cuantas veces repitiera que las etiquetas no significaban nada, Sakura era la viuda de su hermano mayor, y siempre seria así, aunque él dijera lo contrario.

–No deberías beber entre semana.

–No te oí llegar, ¿dónde estuviste? –La pelirrosa no dijo nada. Fue entonces cuando lo notó; sus mejillas enrojecidas, casi tanto como la punta de su nariz. – Estuviste llorando.

– ¿Qué dices Sasuke? No he llorado en semanas…

–No fue una pregunta. –El moreno le acaricio la mejilla. – ¿Por qué?

_Mikoto encendió la contestadora, y ambas escucharon con atención._

"_Buen día, Dra. Haruno la llamábamos para concertar una segunda reunión con la Junta referente a su pasantía. Tenemos muy buenas opciones que tal vez quiera evaluar lo antes posible. Si tiene alguna duda por favor contáctese con el Dr. Hashirama Senju o llame a las oficinas centrales."_

–_Sakura, ¿realmente piensas irte?_

–_Es una posibilidad. –Confesó._ –_Pero la decisión no está tomada._

– _¿Qué no está tomada? _–_Abordó Mikoto con severidad. _–_ ¿Qué es exactamente lo que esperas, Sakura? ¿A que Sasuke siga ilusionándose más y mas contigo, es eso? _

_Sakura calló._

–_Escúchame muy bien, yo jamás haría nada que lastimara a mi hijo. Si tú realmente lo haces feliz, yo seré la última persona en oponerme. Pero no pretendas tomar a Sasuke como si fuera una opción, ¡el no es el reemplazo de Itachi, es su hermano! _

–_Jamás he visto a Sasuke como un reemplazo de nada. _

–_Entonces solo toma una decisión, por su bien. Si realmente deseas estar con él quédate y trátalo como a tu prioridad. Si no es así, es mejor que tomes tus cosas y te vayas lo antes posible. _

– _No es algo que usted deba decidir. Solo quiere hacer lo mismo que hizo con Itachi, dejarlo sin opciones. No me pinte como un monstruo cuando usted y yo sabemos que es más el daño que-_

– _¿El daño que yo he causado? Yo nunca hice nada que lastimara a Itachi y mucho menos a Sasuke._

– _¡Nunca intervino cuando Fugaku lo obligo a decir entre ustedes y yo!, ¿Cree que eso no es hacerle daño? Lo que suceda o no entre Sasuke y yo, podemos resolver sin su ayuda o la de cualquier otro miembro de su familia. _

– _¿Cómo puedes hablarme así, Sakura? He hecho hasta lo imposible por hacerte sentir mejor; te abrí las puertas de mi casa, te trate como a un miembro más de la familia. _

– _¿Nunca lo entiendo, verdad? Que Itachi era mi esposo, y que el hijo que esperaba era un Uchiha. No tiene que fingir tratarme como lo que ya soy… Y si usted hizo todo esto por mí, es porque la culpa no la hubiese dejado vivir en paz. Todo este tiempo me he comportado como si le debiera algo a esta familia, pero por fin comprendo que no es así, y le pido que lo comprenda de una vez. No existe deuda que saldar, señora Mikoto. _

–No he llorado en semanas. –Reiteró, quitándole la botella de las manos. –Deja de imaginar cosas.

–No me digas si no quieres, me preocuparé igual.

.

.

.

**Diciembre 23**

–Sasuke, ¿cuánto más tenemos que esperar? Le dije a Uruchi que llegaría temprano para ayudarle con la decoración.

–Dímelo tú, sabes que no tengo inconveniente que viajar de noche. Adelántate con Fugaku, no veo cual es el problema, yo esperare a Sakura.

Mikoto suspiró: –Solo… no lleguen de madrugada. –La morena lo despidió con un beso en la frente, y subió a la camioneta.

Sasuke los observó alejarse hasta desaparecer en la carretera.

Y el reloj comenzó a correr.

La impaciencia ganaba terreno con cada hora, y ella seguía sin aparecer.

–Sakura, ¿dónde estás? Llevo horas esperando por ti. Deja de… perder el tiempo. –Y sus últimas palabras reflejaron su frustración en esa corta grabación. Entonces colgó, dejándose caer sobre una de las sillas del comedor.

Cerró los ojos, y al volver a abrirlos estuvo seguro de haber dormido al menos una hora.

Y ella, seguía sin aparecer.

Caminó hasta el mini bar, meneando la cabeza para mitigar un poco el dolor que le había causado dormir apoyado sobre el comedor, y se detuvo frente a las botellas de whisky, de las que se había vuelto muy cercano. –Sakura. –recordó, ladeando la mano hasta alcanzar una cajilla de color blanco, de donde saco un cigarro.

El olor a humo impregno rápidamente la sala común, y no pudo evitar pensar en ella y en cuanto le disgustaba el hábito de fumar.

Pero no existía tal hábito en él, porque en lo personal prefería beber cuando la situación lo ameritaba.

El fumar había sido cuestión de Itachi, heredado por Fugaku, y que al poco tiempo de _conocerla_ se vio obligado a abandonar.

–Hmp. –bufó, y justo cuando se dispuso a sacudir la colilla del que dijo sería el último cigarro, la escucho llegar.

Arrugó la nariz al sentir el olor, pero no había tiempo para discusiones sin sentido. – ¿Cuánto más ibas a hacerme esperar? –Preguntó.

–Creí que encontraría la casa vacía. –dijo, tomando el cenicero y vertiéndolo en la basura. –Estaba haciendo unos trámites. No podía retrasarlos, Sasuke.

El moreno entrecerró los ojos, inconforme. –Si no querías ir pudiste decirlo desde un principio, ¿o pretendes decirme que solo estoy imaginando tu poco interés en asistir? –Le susurró, apoyando la cabeza sobre el hueco entre su cuello y su hombro.

Sakura se estremeció. – ¿D-debo vestir muy elegante? –preguntó, en un intento por evadir la situación, pero Sasuke ya tenía las manos sobre sus caderas y su respiración ya se mezclaba con la suya.

Sasuke se sonrió, y sacudió la cabeza. – ¿No te he dicho que vamos a las afueras? Montañas, es todo lo que vas a ver en los próximos tres días. –contestó, besándole el cuello y dejándola libre. Después de todo, no irían a ninguna parte sin que ella hiciera maletas primero.

.

.

.

Sasuke encendió las luces al caer la tarde; los arboles se hicieron cada vez mas tupidos, hasta bloquear casi por completo la luz del sol que se ocultaba. –No recordaba que estuviera tan lejos, creo que tal vez porque Itachi conducía casi todo el camino. Y yo que odiaba ser su copiloto…

– ¿Qué edad tenias la ultima vez?

Sasuke dejo escapar un sonido gutural, mientras trataba de recordar. –Dieciséis, o tal vez diecisiete. –contestó, tomando un desvió a la mitad de la carretera. –Mis tíos ocuparon la casa poco tiempo, luego volvieron a mudarse a la ciudad. Las responsabilidades de Teyaki con la empresa eran demasiadas, vivir tan lejos dejo de ser una opción al poco tiempo. Al final, termino siendo solo una casa de campo donde nos reuníamos pocas veces al año.

– ¿Qué hay de Itachi y de ti, solían venir seguido?

–Tanto como podíamos. –Explico. –Durante el verano, y también los fines de semana, hicimos muchas fiestas aquí. Mikoto odiaba que viniéramos, y nos castigo cientos de veces pero valía la pena hacerlo. Venir aquí siempre fue un escape para todos en esta familia. –El moreno volvió a girar en un desvió, y bajo la velocidad.

Ya no había carretera, solo un camino de piedra que se abría paso entre los árboles que poco a poco los llevaban hasta un pequeño claro. : – ¿Ves eso de allá? –señaló, bajando los vidrios y permitiendo que el aire helado entrara. Era un viejo gazebo de madera, rodeado de flores salvajes y algo de maleza. –Es el jardín.

Sakura asomo la cabeza por la ventana, y cuando finalmente estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca, pudo apreciar mejor la construcción de piedras y madera, tan grande como la propia residencia Uchiha.

–Ya están todos aquí. –dijo, estacionando con cuidado. – Sakura, –Susurró, colocando nuevamente el seguro a las puertas del auto y girándose hacia ella. – ¿Qué sucede?

–No debí venir, Sasuke. No puedo entender cómo es que si no les agrade antes, voy a hacerlo ahora. No hace falta pensarlo mucho.

–No les agrado que Itachi renunciara a la empresa, eso no tiene nada que ver contigo. Te lo he dicho más de una vez, Sakura, él tenía motivos de sobra para hacerlo, no tienes porque asumir la culpa. Disfruta del tiempo que estemos aquí, solo ocúpate de eso.

**Te dije que dejaras de preocuparte, Mikoto, ya están aquí. ¿Por qué tardaron tanto? **

Sakura se volteo hacia la mujer que en nada encajaba con su perfil Uchiha, y la observo sonreír. –Vaya, eres aun mas encantadora en persona. Adelante, estás en tu casa.

–Tía Uruchi, –Sasuke dijo, girando las llaves del auto hasta detener el motor: –Sasuke, fin llegas. Mikoto no tuvo un minuto de tranquilidad desde que llego, ¿no es así?

Pero la mujer no dijo nada.

– ¿Ya conoces a Sakura? –Preguntó, ignorando la descortesía de su madre, y ocupándose de abrir la puerta a la pelirrosa.

Uruchi continuó sonriendo.

–_Así que conociste a otra mujer, ¿eh Itachi? Teyaki te sorprendió la ultima vez, estaba muy enojado._

_Itachi se sonrió:_ –_Sigo apenado por eso, tía Uruchi. No esperaba que nadie apareciera, de lo contrario no la hubiera traído aquí. De igual modo, las cosas no resultaron con ella._

_La Uchiha tomo asiento junto a su sobrino y suspiró. _–_Las cosas no han resultado con nadie últimamente. No imagino que clase de mujer es esta vez, Itachi._

_El moreno entrecerró los ojos, _–_Me trato como a un perro. _–_confesó. _–_Quisiera que la conocieras, pero no es el tipo de mujer que vendría aquí._

–_Puedes hablarme de ella si así lo quieres. _

_Itachi meditó unos minutos. ¿Qué sabia de ella? Nada. _–_Me trato como al más grande de los estúpidos. Y no supe que responderle, solo… sonreí. _

– _¿Volviste a fijarte en una mujer mayor?_

_Itachi meneó la cabeza. _–_Podría tener mi edad o tal vez menos. Es médico internista, y si estoy en lo correcto, se apellida Haruno._

–_No parece ser una mujer a la que le guste jugar. ¿Estoy en lo correcto, sobrino? _

_¿Jugar? _–_Estas preguntando demasiado. No quisiera ser inapropiado, aunque si te sirve de consuelo, mis intenciones nunca son malas._

–Es un placer poder conocerte al fin, Sakura. Itachi, él me habló mucho de ti. Adelante, estás en tu casa.

–El placer es mío, señora.

Sasuke tomo las maletas, y la condujo hasta llegar a la habitación que Uruchi había preparado para ella. : –Era la habitación de Itachi, –dijo una vez ahí. –creí que te gustaría tanto como a él. Pero entenderé si te incomoda pasar la noche aquí…

–No, está bien. Es acogedora, entiendo bien porque le gustaba.

–Entonces, no tengo nada más que hacer aquí. Desempaca tus cosas y ven con nosotros después, todos quieren conocerte.

Uruchi se despidió, y salió de la habitación.

Sasuke permaneció en su sitio: –Lamento que tengas que quedarte aquí.

–No mentí cuando dije que estaba bien, Itachi siempre hablo de venir aquí. Pero honestamente, no pensé que fuera a suceder. –Tendió sus cosas en la cama, y se deshizo de sus zapatos.

– ¿Cuánto más vas a ocultarme que sucede?

–No sucede nada, ¿Por qué siempre buscas encontrar razones donde no las hay?

–No me hagas pasar por estúpido, Sakura, porque sé que no lo soy.

Ella sostuvo su mirada azabache. – ¿Por qué insistes? ¿Por qué, Sasuke? ¿En qué momento te hice creer que me conocías lo suficiente?

– ¿En qué momento creíste tu que eras lo suficientemente capaz para mentirme? Esa es la única pregunta que debes hacerte.

El azabache abrió la puerta, y abandono la habitación sin decir una palabra más; esa noche no volvió a salir.

El cansancio fue la coartada perfecta, para todos menos para _él_. –Mikoto. –Pensó de repente, recordando que tenía una decisión que tomar. La lógica le había sido muy clara, debía irse de ahí, alejarse de esa familia de una vez por todas. Pero, ¿por qué era tan difícil hacerlo?

–Itachi. –susurró, contradicha por su subconsciente que en cambio dibujó en su cabeza el rostro del menor. Veintidós años contra sus veintiséis, casi veintisiete. –Si tan solo no fuera… –Prefirió no terminar la oración.

–_Me gustaría que se conocieran alguna vez. Sasuke es obstinado y un tanto orgulloso, pero te sorprendería saber lo buena persona que es. _

–_No dudo que así sea, después de todo son hermanos._

La pelirrosa cerró los ojos, y luego de tanto pensar logró conciliar el sueño.

**Diciembre 24**

–Sakura, el desayuno está servido, puedes pasar cuando quieras. –Escuchó desde fuera de la habitación.

– ¿Qué hora es? –habló en voz alta, tanteando la cama hasta encontrar su móvil de entre las sabanas.

Había sido una mala noche, dormir tan temprano solo había causado que se levantara aun más veces de las que creía posibles. Se observó en el reflejo de la ventana, y no se extraño de ver las pequeñas bolsas bajo sus ojos. Se deshizo de la ropa que traía encima y se metió a la ducha, para luego colocar algo de maquillaje sobre sus ojos cansados.

La mañana estaba nublada, pero la familia se escuchaba muy animada desde el comedor.

–Buen día. –dijo, sin saber que recibiría a cambio.

–Buen día, Sakura. ¿Pasaste bien la noche? –Teyaki preguntó, dando un mordisco a los panecillos que Uruchi recién había sacado del horno.

Ella asintió.

– ¿Ya conoces a mi sobrino, Shisui? –Uruchi intervino, introduciendo a quien conocía por palabras de Itachi.

–El casi hermano mayor. –dijo la pelirrosa, sonriendo. –Realmente es un placer conocerte.

– El placer es mío, me alegra que hayas podido venir. –Shisui se giró en dirección contraria, y presentó a los dos miembros restantes, Obito e Izuna, a la vez que alegaba sobre la ausencia de Madara. –Alguien tenía que ocuparse de los socios.

Teyaki se sonrió. –Nunca pierde una oportunidad.

Sakura se sintió aliviada, nadie había recriminado el que estuviera ahí. Aun así, Sasuke no había vuelto a dirigirle la palabra, y aunque Fugaku parecía ajeno a todo lo que sucedía, estaba segura de que Mikoto la observaba de cerca. Cada movimiento, cada gesto, nada pasaba por alto.

–Sakura, ¿te gustaría conocer los alrededores? Tal vez si te abrigas un poco más Sasuke podría acompañarte.

Mikoto se mordió el labio. –No nos vendría mal un par de manos extra en la cocina.

–No hace falta Mikoto, nosotras podemos arreglarnos.

El moreno se levantó, y camino en dirección al jardín. – ¿No vendrás? –Preguntó, ofreciéndole su abrigo.

–Vas a congelarte sin el. –Reprocho. –Iré por el mío.

–Uruchi es demasiado servicial como para pedirle ayuda a su nueva invitada, pero realmente la necesitamos. –Mikoto dijo al aire, tan jovial como le fue posible. – ¿Te molestaría dejar a Sasuke para otro rato?

–Por supuesto. Sería poco educado de mi parte dejarlas así, lo siento Sasuke.

– ¿Por qué no vas por algunas especias a la despensa, cariño? Mikoto acompáñame. –Uruchi dijo, casi halándola a la fuerza.

Sasuke se mantuvo en silencio; observando. ¿Qué había estado pasando por alto? –Shisui, ¿podrías llevarla a la despensa? –Sugirió, pero el mayor se ofreció a ir él mismo.

–Explícame, –el azabache dijo en un hilo de voz. –explícame que estoy pasando por alto.

–Nada, estas buscando una explicación que no existe.

– ¿realmente esperas que te crea esta vez?

–Deberías. –contestó tajante, antes de correr tras Shisui para ayudarle con las especias.

…**.**

– ¿Ganarte a Sasuke, eso quieres, igual que lo hiciste con Itachi? ¿Por qué sigues entrometiéndote, Uruchi? –Mikoto cerró la ventanilla del horno y se giró hacia su cuñada con brusquedad. – ¿Sabes el daño que esa mujer puede hacerle? ¿Tienes idea alguna?

–Tú le haces daño, ¿no lo ves? Creí que habías entendido, que perder a Itachi te había abierto los ojos, pero veo que estaba equivocada. Sasuke no necesita que lo guíes, necesito que lo apoyes.

– ¿Cómo me pides que vea con buenos ojos las intenciones que tiene con ella cuando era la esposa de su propio hermano?

–Nadie te ha pedido que lo hagas, pero si pusieras un poco de intención te darías cuenta que ella lo mira igual. ¿Realmente crees que era lo que Sasuke quería, tener algún sentimiento por ella?

–Tía Uruchi, aquí están las especias. –Irrumpió Shisui junto a la oji jade.

–Vamos Sakura, ayúdame con el pavo. Mikoto ya metió el otro al horno, así que no es mucho lo que queda por hacer.

Sakura asintió de buena gana, mientras seguía las instrucciones que Uruchi le daba al pie de la letra.

Al ir cayendo la noche, las luces de la ciudad y los fuegos artificiales se hicieron más visibles; el olor a comida se colaba por todos los rincones de la casa, y pronto Sakura fue la única que no vestía de traje.

Dejó de lado los implementos de cocina y se dispuso a tomar un baño antes de arreglarse. Sin embargo, se topo con Sasuke en el camino. – ¿Ya no estás molesto? –Preguntó, dejándole pasar a su habitación.

–Preocupado. –Corrigió, y sin consultar abrió las cortinas de la habitación.

–No tenía idea de que hubiera un vitral ahí.

Sakura contempló la vista del claro, y sin darse cuenta Sasuke le tomo de la mano. –Tengo algo para ti. –dijo, sacando la cajilla rectangular de su bolsillo. –No voy a pedirte matrimonio. –aclaró, al ver su rostro perplejo.

Sakura respiró aliviada, y abrió la cajilla para luego encontrarse con los pendientes más hermosos que había tenido en sus manos. Claramente se trataba de diamantes, pero por su inexperiencia en el campo no fue capaz de descifrar el otro material. –Lo siento, no puedo aceptarlos. –dijo finalmente, devolviéndolos a la cajilla. –Hay algo que necesito decirte. –Él la miró con atención. –Me ofrecieron una pasantía, fueras del país, Sasuke. He estado considerándola, y tal vez…

–Tal vez lo mejor sea no pensar en ello ahora. Sea cual sea tu decisión, no quiero saberlo hasta regresar a casa.

**Continuará. **

**Antes que nada quisiera pedirles disculpas por estos dos largos meses sin actualizar. Se me acumularon algunos trabajos finales, el periodo de semestrales en mi universidad empezó hace una semana, y como no todo puede ser estudio, aproveche varios de mis días libres para salir. Supongo que lo importante es que estoy de vuelta, y reitero, no pretendo abandonar el fic.**

**Como siempre, muchas gracias por sus riviews. Y a los que me preguntaron si este sería el final de la primera parte del fic, solo les pido esperar a ver lo siguiente capítulo. Creo que se llevaran una gran sorpresa. **

**Aparentemente tengo mucho que decir… como por ejemplo que he estado pensando en hacer una precuela del fic (ItaSaku obviamente), pero no tiene mucha importancia hablarles del tema ahora.**

**Danny: **gracias por tu review, trate de seguir tu consejo respecto a lo rápido que cambio de una conversación a otra, así que espero haber mejorado al menos un poco. Nos leemos.

**Daniratoe: **Me alegra que te gustara la idea de la familia unida, aunque en este capítulo pinte a Mikoto como un monstruo. Pero ya ves, es solo una madre confundida que trata de proteger a su hijo. Nos leemos pronto.

**Msdpree22: **tendrás que esperar hasta el próximo capítulo para descubrir que tiene que ver Naruto con la empresa de Itachi, pero mientras tanto espero que este capítulo te haya parecido igual de bueno que el anterior. Besos.

**Dulcecito311: **me encanta leer que mi historia fascina, jajaja. Estoy segura que quedo claro lo que Mikoto pensaba de la relación entre Sasuke y Sakura. Prometo que el próximo capítulo será muy interesante. Nos vemos.

**Lovely Wendy**: Me alegro que te gustara el capitulo anterior, y si es que no dejaste de seguir la historia por mi actualización de tortuga, espero que te guste este también. Y en cuanto al SasuSaku, guardo mis esperanzas aun. Espero como menos, que no se le ocurra a Kishimoto matar a Sasuke al final. Nos leemos.

**LadyUta: **qué bueno que alguien comparte mi idea de que el lemon no es estrictamente necesario en un fic. Gracias por tus buenos deseos, nos leemos pronto.

**A-Z-a-z-0: **para mí es muy importante contestar los riviews, siempre he dicho que es lo mínimo que puedes hacer para quienes se toman el tiempo de dejarlos. Y en cuanto a lo del "SasuSaku en su punto", creo que es un logro que me hagas tan buena crítica. (; Muchas gracias. Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.

**Mitchel0420: **Word, a veces ayuda y en otras te hace escribir las tonterías más grandes. Pero bueno, me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior. Aquí está la conti, dos meses después, pero más vale tarde que nunca. Saludos.

**Sakuritha-Haruno: **Creo que el peor temor de Sakura se hizo realidad. Siento que me pase un poco con el comportamiento de Mikoto, pero acaba de descubrir que su hijo está enamorado de la viuda de su hermano, así que es justificable. Me alegra que te gustara el capitulo anterior, y aunque tarde siglos con este, espero te guste también. Bye.

**¡Nos leemos! **


	11. CAPITULO ESPECIAL: 365 DÍAS DESPUÉS

**IMPORTANTE: Antes de empezar a leer, tengo que aclarar que este es un capítulo especial, situado un año después del último. Esta centrado en la vida que Sasuke únicamente, y para poder entender muchas de las cosas que se mencionan, y claro, las que quedaron inconclusas en el capitulo pasado, hace falta esperar el capitulo siguiente. ¡Nos leemos! **

**CAPITULO ESPECIAL PARTE I: X **

**365 días después **

Sasuke observó el cielo tornarse azul oscuro desde su nueva oficina, agobiado. Finalmente habia llegado a donde quería; la presidencia era suya. Pero aún así, seguía sintiéndose incompleto. Algo faltaba, algo estaba siendo insuficiente.

– _¿Qué es esto? –Sakura preguntó, sosteniendo el sobre de color perla en sus manos. _

–_Es una invitación, para mi graduación… –explicó, acariciando sus mejillas sonrosadas por el frio. _

– ¿Sasuke, cuanto más voy a tener que esperarte? Estoy cansada de estar aquí.

La melena pelirroja de su nueva asistente se asomo desde la puerta: –Te dije que me esperaras afuera, Karin.

– ¿Crees que no preví esto? –Inquirió, cerrando la puerta tras ellos. – ¿Ya te fijaste? Hay dos botellas de champagne en el mini bar.

Sasuke se sonrió y colocó el seguro a la puerta.

–Somos los únicos aquí, no es necesario. –le susurró al oído, colocándose tras él. – ¿Y bien, _Sasukin_?

El moreno dejó de lado los rodeos y se abalanzó sobre ella, cayendo ambos sobre el escritorio. Los papeles, bolígrafos y sellos cayeron al piso, mientras Karin se deshacía hábilmente de su saco y posteriormente su camisa. –Argh, esto está muy apretado. –bufó, intentando deshacerse del nudo de su corbata.

Sasuke por otro lado, se deshizo de su falda y blusa fácilmente. Solo quedaban a la vista su cuerpo curvilíneo y su ropa interior de color negro, perfecta para la ocasión. –Olvida la corbata, no vas a hacer nada con mi cuello.

Karin le respondió con un mordisco, y sonrió antes de dejarle colocarse sobre ella; Sasuke se puso sobre la marcha. Ella ahogó un gemido. – ¿Ya se te olvido que somos los únicos aquí? Grita si así lo deseas…

–Cállate, Sasuke.

El moreno le acomodo los cabellos rojos detrás de las orejas y apoyo sus brazos sobre el vidrio del escritorio. –Imagino que querrás ir a cenar después de esto.

– ¿Crees que estoy aquí porque me gusta que me lleves a cenar o por tu dinero? –Karin entrecerró los ojos y esperó una respuesta que nunca llegó. –Supongo que nuestra noche termina aquí.

– ¿Vas a comenzar con eso otra vez?

– ¡No me interesa en lo mas mínimo tu dinero, me interesas tu! ¿Cuánto más me harás repetirlo? –La culpabilidad lo golpeo con fuerza. –Hace seis meses que estamos juntos y aun no confías en mí. ¡Soy yo la que tiene el titulo de amante! Está ni siquiera es una relación real…

– ¿Amante? Soy un hombre libre, Karin. No llevas tal titulo, jamás permitiría que una mujer se llamara a si misma _amante_ por mí. Tú y yo estamos… saliendo, es todo.

– ¿Saliendo? –repitió, mientras volvía a colocarse la ropa encima. – ¿A qué crees que estamos jugando? Las personas de nuestra edad no _salen_.

Sasuke suspiró. –No voy a disculparme, Karin. Solo preguntaré una vez más, ¿cenaremos o no?

–Yo elegiré, no vas a volver a llevarme a un lugar lleno de mujeres estiradas.

…**.**

Naruto diviso a Karin desde la oficina del moreno, mientras bajaba de su camioneta gris. – ¿Siempre mueve las caderas de esa manera cuando camina? –preguntó.

–No solo cuando camina. –Sasuke dejó escapar una carcajada. – ¿Cuál es el problema con Karin, dobe?

–Dime tú cual es el problema. –Naruto volvió a mirarla desde la ventana. –Hace meses que te acuestas con ella, y solo eso. Karin es una mujer hermosa, no entiendo cómo es que sigue contigo bajo esas reglas.

–Va a dejarme si no formalizo nuestra relación pronto. –dijo, sirviéndose un poco del champagne que habia quedado de la noche anterior. –Pero yo no tengo interés alguno en hacer tal cosa, ni mucho menos en dejarla ir.

Naruto se masajeo la sien. – ¿Esto tiene algo que ver con Sakura? Creo, teme, que alguna parte de ti aun espera a que ella regrese. Pero ya paso un año, y tú fuiste muy duro cuando tomo la decisión de dejar la ciudad.

Sasuke guardó silencio.

Tenía razón, la esperaba. Habia vuelto a poner a prueba los límites de su paciencia, pero su cuerpo lo habia traicionado. No quería estar solo, necesitaba a alguien a su lado, y Karin habia llegado en el momento oportuno. La deseaba, y con el pasar de las semanas y los meses aprendió a sentir afecto por ella.

–Fui justo. –espetó.

Naruto se encogió de hombros. : –Muy bien, si no quieres hablar del tema puedes ayudarme con algo más.

El rubio se metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó una cajilla aterciopelada; Sasuke comprendió de inmediato.

– ¿Cuándo piensas proponérselo?

–Pensaba llevarla a cenar esta noche, pero tal vez Hinata quiera algo más especial. En fin, esperaba que pudieras darme tu opinión.

¿Su opinión? Sasuke se despeinó la melena. No tenía idea de cuál era la forma correcta de proponerle matrimonio a una mujer. – ¿Mi opinión? ¿Qué podría saber yo de cómo proponértele a una mujer?

Naruto levantó la mirada al techo y se recargó sobre el escritorio de madera frente a él, agobiado. – ¿Te molestaría contarme como lo hizo Itachi?

– _¿Te gusta está, Sasuke? ¿Podría decirme el precio, por favor?_

– _¿No mencionaste que era una mujer sencilla? Ese anillo es demasiado. _

_El dueño de la joyería intervino:_ –_Siete mil dólares_, _señor._ _Tenga por seguro que cualquier mujer estará feliz de llevar una de estas en su dedo. Es de nuestra última colección, un rubí excepcional. _

_Itachi meditó. _

–Tampoco encontraba la forma correcta de hacerlo. –Explicó.

–_Comprando ese anillo solo harás que Fugaku se empeñe aun más en decir que solo se interesa por tu dinero. Yo también lo creeré si llega a aceptarlo…_

– _Esta siempre ha sido una familia difícil de complacer, Sasuke, por eso no me extraña que tampoco te agrade._

_El moreno negó con la cabeza. _–_ ¿Cómo podría saber algo como eso? No sé nada de ella. _

—Itachi compró un anillo muy costoso, y también tenía planeada una cena en un restaurante que, según me contó, ella —un nudo se acomodó al final de su garganta al pronunciar su nombre. —, Sakura, habia dicho era el equivale a seis o siete de sus salarios en ese entonces.

Naruto parpadeo, tomando notas mentales.

—Discutieron, y le pidió devolverlo. Mi hermano aceptó, pero el día del compromiso se presentó con la misma caja, y por supuesto, con el mismo anillo.

—_Itachi, no quiero que tu familia piense que estoy interesada en tu dinero. Me casaría contigo así te presentaras aquí con un anillo de plástico, ¿Cuándo vas a entenderlo? ¡No me gusta ostentar! ¡Con esto puede pagarse un semestre en la escuela de medicina! _

_El Uchiha se mantuvo tranquilo, mientras la pelirrosa farfullaba, enojada, sobre el astronómico precio de su anillo de compromiso. _—_Sakura, no lo devolví porque ya habia grabado tu nombre en el. _

—No le quedó más remedio que aceptarlo. —explicó. —Pero a lo que quiero llegar con esta historia absurda, —Sasuke torció los labios, descontento. —es que a Hinata no le importará la forma en que lo hagas, porque esa mujer perdió la cabeza por ti hace mucho tiempo.

Naruto se sonrió.

—No entiendo porque te esfuerzas en parecer un imbécil, Sasuke. No sé cómo es que Karin no lo ve, ¡tú eres incapaz de engañarla! Ves, teme, por eso digo que ella no es para ti. Necesitas una mujer que saqué lo mejor de ti, no una que te siga la corriente.

— ¿No tienes que ir a trabajar? —preguntó cambiando el tema, aludido por los comentarios del rubio.

—Me iré en un rato, no tienes que echarme. Pero sí, necesito revisar un par de informes antes de enviárselos a Sakura-chan. Ya sabes, a ella le gusta estar al tanto de los movimientos de la empresa. Hasta ahora las cosas han ido muy bien, y espero que sigan así. No quisiera defraudarla, ¿sabes? Ella puso toda su confianza en mí que, al final, no era más que un simple extraño. Tú mejor que nadie sabes lo que esa empresa significa para ella, Sasuke.

— ¿Cómo podría saber lo que siente o piensa una persona que no veo hace tanto tiempo? No puedo.

Naruto rodó los ojos.

—De lo que sí puedo estar seguro —intervino antes de que abandonara la oficina —es de que te dejaron a cargo por una razón. Probablemente seas un idiota, pero ella pensaba lo contrario. Eso te hace más que un simple extraño.

El rubio se despidió con la mano y volvió a estar solo.

Karin no se habia presentado esa mañana, lo cual era de esperarse por su apretado horario de trabajo. Pero tampoco le habia marcado, y quizá se debía a su mal genio durante la cena de la noche anterior.

No habia sido su culpa, por supuesto. Le habia permitido elegir el lugar, tal como pidió. Pero en lugar de los restaurantes a los que siempre solía invitarle, lo llevó a un bar.

— _¿Tan difícil es abrir la boca para decir que estás conmigo? No soporto como te mira esa mujer. ¿Lo ves? ¡Otra vez no vas a decir nada! ¡Siempre es lo mismo, Sasuke! _

El moreno suspiró al recordar la escena.

Karin aún no entendía que en ese bar ningún hombre le quitaba los ojos de encima. Y seguía inclinando el pecho sobre la mesa para continuar reprendiéndole injustamente, haciendo todavía más pronunciado el escote de su blusa crema.

Entonces ocurrió lo obvio.

—_Vámonos_. —_Espetó, poniéndose de pie y dejando la cuenta que hacía varios minutos habia comenzado a estimar en su cabeza, mientras ella balbuceaba sin parar._

_La pelirrosa se negó:_ —_No voy a rogarte si es lo que pretendes. Si quieres irte, adelante, yo me quedare aquí disfrutando lo que resta de la noche._

—_Karin. _—_Intervino otra vez, llevando sus estribos al límite._

_Entonces alguien los fotografió, y la discusión terminó._

Sasuke bufó mientras releía el artículo que la sección de _entretenimiento y estilo _habia titulado: problemas en el paraíso, y que Fugaku en persona se habia encargado de hacerle llegar esa mañana.

Le habia regañado como a un niñato, fuerte y con un semblante tan severo que, se vio obligado a guardar silencio y asentir. Ya se lo habia advertido, no quería verlo envuelto en noticias como esa. Daban mala imagen a la empresa y él.

— _¡Eres la carnada perfecta para la prensa amarillista, Sasuke! Los Uchiha ya hemos estado en boca de todos lo suficiente, compórtate como un adulto. Te advertí que no me gustaba esa mujer, ¡y no quiero escuchar excusas! Si lo que quieres es estar con ella, adelante, hazlo, pero que no afecte la imagen de mi empresa, ni de mi familia. ¡Aprende a manejar tu vida privada!_

—Problemas en el paraíso. —repitió, dejando entrever una sonrisa cínica y forzada.

¿Cómo podía ser su vida un paraíso?, pensó, arrugando el articulo al basurero en una perfecta bola de papel.

Al menos Naruto no habia comentado nada al respecto, volvió a decir para sus adentros, algo aliviado. O tal vez solo obvio el tema porque sabía que no habia nada que se pudiera hacer al respecto.

Fuera cual fuera el caso, lo mejor era comenzar a trabajar, así evitaría otra discusión al llegar a casa.

…**.**

—Al fin llegas, Sasuke. Te esperábamos para cenar.

Mikoto sonrió desde la mesa al verlo entrar, y aún con su evidente malhumor y cabreo se atrevió a preguntar qué tal habia estado su día.

Fugaku se llevó a la boca el primer bocado, evitando mirar al menor, que antes de contestar tomó asiento junto a su madre.

—Bien. —soltó. —Algunos inconvenientes, pero nada grave.

Fugaku carraspeó.

—Fugaku, hijo… —volvió a intervenir la morena. —la clave de mi sanidad mental es no poner atención a detalles como estos. Así que, si alguno tienes una buena noticia que compartir, es el momento de que lo hagan.

—La empresa aumentó su rendimiento en un veintidós porciento el último trimestre, aunque probablemente no es lo que esperabas escuchar.

Mikoto sonrió de lado. —Teniendo en cuenta que en esta familia no se hace más que trabajar, es una excelente noticia. Significa que ambos están haciendo un excelente trabajo, aunque ninguno le dé meritos al otro. Uchihas al fin y al cabo.

—Naruto le propondrá matrimonio a Hinata.

Hubo un silencio en la mesa, al que el propio Sasuke atribuyó a la incredulidad.

— ¡Qué gran noticia! —Mikoto rompió el hielo. —Imagino que serás el padrino, ¿o estoy equivocada?

El azabache se cruzó de hombros.

—Está por proponérsele, Mikoto, no van a casarse aún. —Fugaku dijo, sintiendo empatía por el rubio a quien siempre habia estimado.

—Hay algo más. —Sasuke intervino, antes de levantar los platos de la mesa. —La próxima semana la inmobiliaria me entregará el departamento, y probablemente me tomo uno o dos días libres para ordenar el papeleo y mis cosas.

Y dicha la noticia, se fue.

—Sasuke es un hombre, como tú, como cualquier de tus socios. Te respeta, no puedes negarlo, pero sabes que está cansado de recibir órdenes, incluso aquí en su propia casa. ¿No has pensado que tal vez es la razón por la que siempre están discutiendo? El necesita espacio, sentir que tiene el control de su vida. Tu no le permite eso, pero está bien, porque está es tu casa, y tú la cabeza de esta familia.

—Siempre he respetado a Sasuke, más de lo que crees, Mikoto. Pero cuando las cosas se salen de su control, no piensa con la cabeza. Mi intención es que aprenda a lidiar con sus problemas de la forma correcta, no precipitándose.

—Entonces enséñale, pero dale espacio para aprender. Necesita equivocarse, como todo el mundo.

—Muy bien, ojala no se _equivoque_ de la mujer esa. Es lo último que nos falta ahora, un Uchiha pelirrojo…

**Continuará.**

**He estado muy enredada con la universidad las últimas semanas, o meses, me atrevería a decir. Pero creo que estoy lista para volver de lleno al fic, si es que no lo han abandonado aun. Y como ya habia dicho, no tengo intenciones de dejar esto a medias. **

**Gracias por sus riviews, por agregar a favoritos, alertas, etc. Me recuerdan que a pesar de que he estado actualizando como tortuga, siguen ahí, y se los agradezco mucho.**

**LadyUta: **Casi dos meses después, pero aquí estoy, dije que no lo abandonaría y no lo hare. Espero no haberte liado mucho con el nuevo capítulo, ya sé que cuando se pasa mucho el tiempo a veces se pierde el hilo. Pero bueno, nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.

**Lovely Wendy: **No tenía idea de la nueva película, aunque ahora me queda esperar hasta que salga con subtítulos en español. No te preocupes, también guardo esperanzas con el SasuSaku. Me alegra que te gustara el capitulo anterior, y espero que este te guste igual o más. ¡Nos leemos!

**Mitchel0420: **Espero que la espera también haya valido para este capítulo, porque ya te habrás dado cuenta que tarde mucho mas de la cuenta. En fin, gracias por dejar tu review, lo aprecio muchísimo. Nos leemos en el próximo.

**MissAmidaMaru: **Creo que con la explicación de arriba puede entenderse lo que intento hacer. Este capítulo marca un año de la partida de Sakura, y por ende, la mitad del fic. Me alegra que te haya gustado y que la idea te parezca buena, ¡nos leemos el próximo!

**DULCECITO311: **Bueno, para poder entender del todo lo que sucedió luego de la noche de navidad, tendrás que esperar la segunda parte del capítulo especial (que espero poder subir la próxima semana), así que espero no enredarte mucho, o al menos si lo hago, poder aclarar mejor las cosas con el próximo. Gracias por leer, y me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior. Ojala este también sea de tu agrado, ¡nos leemos!

**Byasaku1245: **No te preocupes, no tengo planes matar a Naruto, ni mucho menos a Sasuke. ¡No es este fic! Me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior, y ojala este también. Nos leemos.

**Danny: **Creo que no ayude mucho con lo de dejar de hacer sufrir a Sasuke con la partida de Sakura. Pero te darás cuenta que las cosas mejoraran en los siguientes capítulos. Me alegra que te guste el fic, ¡nos leemos!


	12. CAPITULO ESPECIAL: 365 DÍAS MÁS

**CAPITULO ESPECIAL PARTE II: XI**

**365 días más **

_La brisa sopló con ligereza, haciendo ondear su cabello. Unas pocas hebras se colaron en sus ojos, haciéndola soltar las flores que sujetaba sin mucho esfuerzo. __—__ ¿Estás bien?_

_La voz ronca paseo por sus oídos hasta finalmente procesarla. Sai estaba con ella, lo habia olvidado. —Me distraje intentando sacarme el cabello de los ojos. —contestó la pelirrosa, volviendo a tomar el bouquet en sus manos. _

_Él no dijo nada. _

_Habia tomado asiento en unas bancas de piedra, muy cerca de la entrada del cementerio. Quería darle su espacio, después de todo, no sabía cómo reaccionaría. O tal vez solo quería evitar decir algo inapropiado, o una situación difícil. No era muy bueno brindando un hombro para llorar, ni mucho menos dando palabras de aliento._

"_Lamento no haber venido antes."_

_Casi podía imaginar lo que decía frente su tumba._

_La vio colocar las flores frente a la placa que llevaba su nombre, y extrañado, sus vio sus labios curvarse en una sonrisa._

—_Sakura, —le llamó, acercándose hacia ella. _

_La pelirrosa se volteó, volviéndose a acomodar la melena hacia atrás. —Hacia casi un año que no venia aquí. —soltó, con algo de inconformidad. —No porque no quisiera, por supuesto, sino por falta de tiempo. _

_Sai se mantuvo en silencio, inseguro sobre que contestar._

—_No tienes que decir nada —se adelantó. —, solo pensaba en voz alta. Sé que este tipo de lugares de abruman, pero nos iremos en unas horas así que puedes estar tranquilo._

—_No tienes que medirte por mí. Adelante, toma el tiempo que necesites, de seguro hay algún lugar que te gustaría visitar antes de volver. Solo está consciente de que probablemente si te echas a llorar no sabré que decirte ni podre consolarte. _

—_Está bien, y de hecho… hay un lugar que me gustaría visitar antes de salir de la ciudad._

_El moreno colocó una de sus manos sobre su espalda, y caminaron hasta el auto._

…**.**

: —Claro que estoy molesta, frentona. ¡Media hora, merezco más que eso! ¡Estuviste una semana en la ciudad, por Dios! ¿Y por qué no me avisaste que vendrías? No iba a gritarle a los cuatro vientos que estabas de visita. ¿Y qué es lo que estuviste haciendo? ¡Siete días es mucho tiempo! —Un suspiro se escuchó del otro lado del teléfono. —Las cosas están muy aburridas por aquí desde que te fuiste, solo trabajar y trabar. ¡Debiste dedicarme al menos un día!

—Es lo que se hace en el trabajo, Ino, tra-ba-jar.

La rubia rió, y una breve interferencia ahogó la conversación.

: — ¿Estás ahí? —Sakura asintió del otro lado. —Lo siento, es el clima. Últimamente cuando llueve así de fuerte las líneas se interrumpen, un problema con los postes telefónicos seguramente.

_Dra. Yamanaka, paciente de trauma en la sala cinco._

—Parece que ya tienes que irte. —Sakura dijo de mala gana. —No creas que eres la única que solo se dedica a trabajar. Puedo contar con los dedos las personas que conozco en este lugar, y de una mano.

— ¿Ahora vas a tratar de hacerme sentir mejor? ¿Quién es el hombre que te acompaño al hospital? No me habías hablado de él, ¿están saliendo?

— ¿Sai? Es el arquitecto encargado de las remodelaciones en el hospital en que estoy trabajando. Veras, él… —Hubo un silencio prolongado. — ¿Ino, sigues en la línea? ¿Ino?

Y entonces se escucharon los pitidos continuos.

La llamada se habia cortado.

_Dra. Haruno, la solicitan en emergencia, Dra. Haruno._

La pelirrosa volvió a colocarse la bata blanca, y corrió hasta los estacionamientos, donde los paramédicos y la ambulancia ya esperaban. Se trataba de una mujer, aproximadamente treinta y cinco años de edad, cabello oscuro y tés blanca. — ¿Qué ocurrió? —Preguntó, tomando el control de la situación.

—Picadura de… serpiente. —contestó uno de los paramédicos, mientras arrastraban la camilla dentro de las instalaciones del hospital.

Sakura examinó su corazón. Sus latidos eran lentos y pausados. —Tomen una muestra de sangre y llévenla a patología, necesitamos saber contra que estamos tratando lo antes posible.

La muestra fue tomada de inmediato, mientras las enfermaras colocaban intravenosas en ambos brazos. — ¿Puede escucharme, señora?

La mano de la mujer se escabulló de entre las rendijas de la cama, y la apretó con fuerza. —Dile a Rin-

—No, no hable. Trate de mantenerse lo más calmada posible, por favor.

—Dile a Rin —repitió. —, que Mitarashi Anko necesita verla.

Sakura obedeció.

Rin era la encargada del programa de cardiología del hospital, y también su superior. Si alguien necesitaba verla con tal urgencia, seguramente debía ser importante.

—_Tsunade fue la encargada del programa de internos cuando recién me gradué de la escuela de medicina y también quien me presento a Kakashi, pero esa es otra historia. —_Recordó la pelirrosa, en lo que designaba a una de las enfermeras el cuidado de la mujer. —Iré por Rin, envíame un mensaje solo si las cosas se complican. —ordenó.

Fue la primera conversación trivial que tuvieron, y desde entonces entablaron una muy buena amistad.

—_No puedo creer que el mundo sea tan pequeño._ —contestó a la castaña. —_No esperaba encontrarme con otra alumna de Tsunade, y lo digo de buena manera. Hashirama me dio muy buenas referencias de este programa, por eso lo elegí._

—_No hace falta que aclares nada, es un privilegio decir que fuiste alumna de alguien como ella._

— ¡Rin-sensei!—Exclamo la pelirrosa en medio pasillo, logrando detenerla justo antes de subir al elevador. —Hay una mujer preguntando por ti en emergencias, parecía bastante alterada.

— ¿Algún familiar? —Preguntó, mientras hacía señas a una de las enfermeras de que siguieran sin ella.

—Se llama Anko Mitarashi, está en patología y pidió verte lo más pronto posible.

—Vaya, esto no me lo esperaba… Llévame con ella, Sakura.

…**.**

Para cuando la castaña llego, las enfermeras ya habían aplicado morfina suficiente para mitigar el dolor.—¿Cómo es que terminaste aquí con un… envenenamiento por picadura? —Preguntó, haciendo desalojar a las enfermeras de la sala.

—Orochimaru. —Contestó, causándole escalofríos.

—Porque no me extraña. —Habló en voz alta, haciendo memoria del rostro de otro de los amigos cercanos de Tsunade.

Siempre le habia intrigado como es que habia dejado a un hombre como Kakashi para irse con alguien como él. Sabia, por boca de su propia maestra, que le habia conocido en alguno de sus viajes.

—_Anko ama el peligro, Rin, nada de lo que haga debería sorprenderte. _—Recordó, citando en su cabeza aquella vez en la que se animó a preguntar por la antigua pareja de su futuro esposo.

Orochimaru era herpetólogo, y tenía una rara fascinación por las víboras que ya habia traído varias veces a ambos al hospital. Por eso siempre la hacía llamar, porque conocía a la perfección su historial médico.

Sakura miró la escena extrañada, sin terminar de entender lo que sucedía.

—Hay algo de lo que quería hablarte. — Rin esperó atenta: —Hace unas semanas me comprometí—comenzó —, pero no puedo avanzar si los trámites del divorcio no salen lo antes posible. Por supuesto, no eran las circunstancias en las que esperaba poder tocar el tema, pero ya que estamos aquí…

—Iré a ver cómo van los estudios en patología. —Intervino Sakura, apenada de haber quedado en medio de semejante conversación.

Pero ambas mujeres parecieron estar tomándolo con mucha calma.

—Relájate, Sakura, no hace falta que vayas a ninguna parte. Aunque no lo creas, Anko y yo tenemos una muy buena relación. Pero si realmente te sientes tan incómoda, puedes dejarme esto a mí y encargarte tú de hacer las rondas.

La ojijade no dudó en aceptar la propuesta.

Hacer las rondas era usualmente una tarea sencilla; verificar que cada quien hiciera su trabajo correctamente, y de paso rezar por que ninguno de los pacientes sufriera ninguna complicación, o peor aún, decidiera morir. Entonces recibiría la responsabilidad de notificar a los familiares de la defunción.

…**. **

— ¡Sakura! —La pelirrosa se volteó al escuchar su nombre: —Sai. —contestó, deteniéndose a saludar. — ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Creí que habías terminado con los planos.

El moreno suspiró —Hubo un cambio de último minuto. Vine a reunirme con los ingenieros para discutir sobre el nuevo diseño, pero al parecer coincidí con la hora de almuerzo. También a vine a saludarte. —Agregó al final, esbozando una sonrisa.

Sai se habia convertido, desde su llegada, en su persona más cercana, y era también un viejo conocido de Rin.

_**Meses atrás. **_

— _¿Cómo es que terminaste involucrado en un proyecto como este? —Sakura preguntó, mientras se llevaba un bocado de mochi._

_Sai no pareció pretencioso en lo absoluto. —Mi hermano fue paciente de Rin durante mucho tiempo —explicó. —, cuando todavía era universitario. Cuando Shin murió, ya hace un tiempo atrás, hicimos todo lo posible por mantenernos en contacto, aunque al cabo de unos años terminamos perdiéndolo casi por completo. En fin, hace unos meses recibí una llamada a una de las oficinas y resultó ser una propuesta de trabajo. Por supuesto, de saber que sería todo tan complicado, lo hubiera considerado dos veces antes de aceptar… He tenido que rechazar otros proyectos para poder centrarme en este, aunque la paga no está nada mal. —Admitió, dejando escapar una sonrisa. _

—_No sabía —le ojijade se atrevió a decir. — que tenias un hermano. _

_Él no cambió su expresión serena en lo absoluto, —Sufría del corazón, no había nada que se pudiera hacer. _

_El resto de la historia, jamás fluyó. Al menos, no ese momento_.

—Si esperas a que termine mis rondas podemos almorzar juntos. —propuso, a lo que el moreno no pareció oponerse. —Y si tienes algo de tiempo podrías acompañarme al correo.

— ¿Al correo? ¿Otro de esos informes financieros que te envía ese amigo tuyo, Naruto?

La pelirrosa se encogió de hombros. —No, no creo que se trate de la empresa, de ser así ya hubiera recibido alguna llamada. Probablemente solo se trate alguna encomienda de mis padres.

—Iremos esta tarde. —Sentenció.

…**.**

Sakura ahogó un suspiro.

Habían cerrado la agencia de correos justo en sus narices: —Ya es viernes. —bufó, alentando aun más su propio mal genio. —Tendré que esperar hasta el lunes para saber que es.

—Sabes —escuchó decir a Sai de pronto, mientras caminaban hacia los estacionamientos. —, solo quedan tres meses más antes de tu graduación.

Tres meses, meditó. El tiempo había pasado realmente rápido desde que llegó a esa ciudad de la que no conocía nada, ni a nadie.

: — ¿Has recibido buenas ofertas?

Otra vez volvió a meditar. Por supuesto que habia recibido buenas ofertas, no formalmente, pero ahí estaban. Además, Rin se habia encargado de recomendarla a varios de sus colegas. Aún así…

—He considerado rechazarlas, —respondió. — aunque no es nada definitivo. Solo he estado pensando que tal vez sería una buena idea regresar a casa y poner las cosas en orden.

— ¿Vas a casarte otra vez? —Bromeó, sin quitar del todo la seriedad del asunto.

—Eres tu quien debería estar pensando en casarse. Los años no van a esperarte, Sai. —Continuó, dándole unas palmadas en el hombro.

Él se defendió con al argumento más obvio. —Teniendo en cuenta que rondamos la misma edad, lo más prudente es contraer matrimonio entre nosotros.

Las carcajadas inundaron sus oídos.

Era bueno distraerse de vez en cuando, en especial con él.

—Propongo que no hagas doble turno esta noche y veamos una película.

Aquello no le pareció una mala idea. —Muy bien —se animó. —, pero si llegara alguna ambulancia a urgencias o se complicara alguno de mis pacientes, no podré ir.

—Correré el riesgo. —aseguró.

Y efecto, fue lo que sucedió. Pero no esperaba que él lo entendiera, pocas personas lo hacían. Los Uchiha, en efecto, y le fue imposible no pensar en ambos, eran de esos pocos.

—Tardaste más de lo pensé. Qué bueno que aún quedaba café en el dispensador.

Sakura se talló los ojos y miró la hora en su reloj.

Marcaban casi las once y media.

— ¿Estabas… esperándome? —Preguntó, deshaciéndose de la bata blanca y el estetoscopio. —Creí que habíamos quedado en que-

—Yo no quedé en nada. —se apuró a decir, restándole importancia a su propia espera. — Si no estás muy cansada podemos rentar una película, ¿o pensabas pasar la noche aquí otra vez?

—Tengo un par de _dvds_ en casa, vas a tener que conformarte con eso.

Sai aceptó.

El trayecto hasta su departamento fue corto, y pudo serlo todavía más si no hubiera tenido que detenerse de vez en cuando para verificar que el auto de Sai aún siguiera tras el suyo.

Era curioso como en todo ese tiempo no lo habia invitado ni una sola vez.

…**.**

—Está algo desordenado. —advirtió, mientras hacía girar la llave dentro de la perilla. —Hay unas cajas junto al comedor, las películas están ahí. Voy a arreglar un poco este tiradero, ¿quieres algo de comer?

El moreno revisó los títulos, nada que llamara mucho su atención. : — ¿Qué es esto? —preguntó, ojeando el CD que se encontraba hasta el fondo de la caja.

Sakura dejó de recoger por unos minutos. —Es un video casero, nada especial.

— ¿Podemos verlo? Si no es nada personal o algo por estilo. Si es así-

Pero antes de terminar de disculparse sin motivo aparente, la cinta habia comenzado a correr. —Hablas demasiado.

La cámara estaba algo temblorosa, pero la se podía apreciar lo suficiente.

—_Voy a desaparecer esa mierda, Deidara. —Hidan colocó la mano en el lente, y bufó. Le jodía verlo grabar en todo momento. — ¿Por qué no te metes al agua y te ahogas?_

_*La cinta se detuvo unos segundos*_

— _¡Suelta la cámara, estúpido! Eres tu el que debe meterse al agua y ahogarse. ¡Serias una molestia menos en el mundo!_

—_¡Pero qué cosas dices, rubia!_

— ¿Deidara? —Sai dijo, deteniendo la película unos minutos. —He presentado varias de mis pinturas en sus exposiciones, es un gran artista.

El mundo era un pañuelo, pensó. —Itachi y él eran amigos —comentó, recordando los cabreos que habia hecho coger a más de uno. —, aunque pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo discutiendo, principalmente Deidara.

—_Deja de provocarlo, Hidan. —Intervino Sasori. —Lo estás haciendo joder más de la cuenta._

— _¿Cómo es que terminamos con esta plaga? —Nagato rodó los ojos y se dejó tumbar en la arena. —Dime, Itachi…_

La cinta volvió a detenerse.

—Déjame adivinar, ¿también expusiste alguna de tus pinturas con él? —el moreno asintió.

—Pero nunca hemos cruzado palabras.

—Sasori es un hombre reservado, muy diferente a Deidara. Son una dupleta de lo más extraña...

Sai la escucho atento, le gustaba verla sonreír y hablar de sus viejos amigos.

Sabía que detrás de los horarios malsanos de trabajo y la falta de tiempo libre, seguía estando la Sakura a la que siempre habia querido conocer; la real.

— ¿Qué hay del otro pelirrojo? —Volvió a preguntar al cabo de un rato, pero no hubo respuesta.

Sai acomodó los cojines del sofá y le colocó su chaqueta encima; se habia quedado dormida.

—_Sakura…_ —susurró, prestando atención a cada detalle de su rostro. Fue la primera vez que notó sobre su cuello la delgada cadena dorada que sostenía el anillo de matrimonio.

Se giró hacia el televisor, apenado por la intromisión, y continuo con la cinta hasta terminarla.

Sobre la mesa habían quedado el tazón de cereal que habia planeado ofrecerle mientras veían la cinta.

…**.**

—Sai, Sai. —escuchó, arrugando los ojos al sentir el sol de la mañana sobre sus ojos. — ¿Qué hora es? —Preguntó, para luego caer en cuenta que habia pasado la noche allí.

—Son las diez de la mañana. —El moreno parpadeo incrédulo mientras hacia un intento por incorporarse. : —Solo quería avisarte que iré al correo a buscar el paquete del que te hable, pero puedes quedarte, deje algo de desayuno preparado.

—Creí que habías dicho que no abría los fines de semana.

—Está abierto hoy hasta medio día, y acaban de llamarme para recordarme del paquete pendiente desde hace más de una semana. ¿Puedes creer que hay un tiempo límite para retirarlos? Por cierto, dejaste el televisor encendido toda la noche.

—Lo siento, creo que me quede dormido también. Si me das unos minutos para arreglarme puedo acompañarte, es lo menos que puedo hacer después de haberme dejado pasar la noche aquí.

Sakura le restó importancia a su disculpa. —Es lo menos que puedes hacer por aumentar mi cuenta de luz. —bromeó. —Esperare abajo.

…**.**

—Buen día, vengo a retirar un paquete a nombre de Haruno Sakura.

Sai espero en el auto, encendió el aire acondicionado y bajó el asiento para acomodarse mejor. Aun se sentía somnoliento, y por no hacerla esperar demasiado, habia dejado el desayuno intacto sobre la mesa. Ahora estaba sintiendo las consecuencias de haberse saltado la comida más importante del día.

—La puerta. —escuchó, seguido de un par de golpecitos a la ventana: —Lo siento, tenía la cabeza en otra parte. —contestó, mientras retiraba torpemente los seguros eléctricos. ¿Cómo es que una persona podía apretar todos los botones antes del correcto?, pensó, para luego volver a culpar al sueño.

—Descuida, ya tengo el paquete. Es de Naruto, aunque no parece ser nada de la empresa. No tiene sellos, ni firmas… nada.

—Creo que abrirlo solucionaría un poco el problema.

La pelirrosa despegó el extremo con cuidado y retiró el sobre blanco que se encontraba dentro. : —Sra. Haruno. —leyó al reverso, deshaciendo el nudo dorado que le impedía leer el contenido.

—Una… boda. —Anunció.

**Continuará.**

**Creo que habrán notado que siguen habiendo muchas situaciones inconclusas, pero otra vez les adelantó que la razón es que hay un tercer capítulo especial (Y ultimo, si no se me ocurre alguna idea de último minuto). **

**Por ejemplo, que tipo de relación tienen Sai y Sakura, y lo que a mi parecer es bastante obvio: el asunto de la boda. Creo que básicamente trate de centrarme en lo Sakura habia estado haciendo desde que dejó a los Uchiha.**

**.Gracias por sus riviews y por mantenerse pendientes aunque a veces tarde una eternidad en actualizar. ¡Nos leemos!**

**LadyUta: **Como ya he dicho, creo que de vicio, no tengo intenciones de abandonar el fic. Bueno ya sabes que Sakura, aunque no ha llegado a ninguna relación seria como es el caso de Sasuke, ha conocido a alguien más. Puedo adelantarte que será muy entretenido el reencuentro entre Sasuke, Sakura, Karin y Sai. ¡Gracias por leer!

**MissAmidaMaru: **Creo que con el simple hecho de haberme extendido hasta un tercer capítulo especial, te respondo tu duda sobre si habrá o no fic para rato. Tal vez sean unos veinte capítulos en total, quizá más. ¡Nos leemos!

**Nora-Maria: **Espera poder explicar mejor porque Sakura decidió irse y que paso con ella y Sasuke, pero me pareció justo contar un poco de lo que habia sido de ella también, ¿no? Para el próximo capítulo puedo adelantarse que se encontraran y bueno, para el resto tendrás que esperar. ¡Un beso!

**Danny: **Hola Danny, gracias por entender lo de mi falta de tiempo. Sé que a nadie le gusta Karin, aunque no pretendo pintarla como siempre lo hacen. En este fic ella tendrá sentimientos, ya lo veras. Por supuesto, Sasuke es de Sakura y Sakura de Sasuke. Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo, ¡nos leemos en el próximo!

**byasaku1245: **Esta vez tarde menos en subir el capitulo, aunque igual espero no haber decepcionado a nadie y que haya sido igual o mejor que el anterior. Gracias por tu riviews, ¡nos vemos!

**Mitchel0420: **Me encanta cuando comprenden mi falta de tiempo, pero me atrevo a decir que esta vez compense y subí más rápido que la última vez. Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo, y adelanto que vuelve el SasuSaku para el próximo. ¡Nos leemos!

**KamiLuna: **Hola Kamiluna, que bueno saber que para ti la espera vale la pena. Karin, Karin, siempre la pintan de antagonista, perra o la que quiere destruir a Sakura, pero tengo otros planes para ella en este fic, ya verás. ¡Gracias por tu review y nos leemos en el próximo cap.!

**DULCECITO311: **Hasta ahora creo que respondí tu duda sobre lo que ha pasado con Sasuke y Sakura después de que ella dejara la ciudad. Aunque dejo para el próximo lo que sucedió la noche de navidad, y todo lo que me he saltado para darle un poquito más de intriga al fic. Me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo, y espero que sea igual con este. Tratare de subir lo antes posible, ¡nos leemos!

**Daniratoe: **Nunca falta el drama en un SasuSaku, y más cuando está Karin presente. Y bueno, después de dos capítulos que en realidad encuentro bastante tranquilos y que además son un recuento de todo lo que ha pasado desde que Sakura dejo la ciudad, ya viene siendo hora del reencuentro, ¿no? Prometo que el siguiente capítulo estará muy bueno. Gracias por tu review, ¡un beso!


	13. CAPITULO ESPECIAL: HORA CERO

**CAPITULO ESPECIAL XII:**

**HORA CERO; IMPREVISTOS**

_«Creí que no estaría a tiempo… ¿Pudo hacer algo con el grabado?__[…] No se preocupe por la diferencia, yo pagaré. […] No, no somos parientes. La señorita Haruno y yo somos muy buenos amigos.»_

— ¿Trajo la factura? ¿Señor, que si trajo la factura con usted?

—Disculpe, no estaba poniendo atención, aquí está la factura. —Explicó, sin quitar la vista de encima al otro vendedor y su cliente, que parecían disfrutar de la charla del otro. — ¿Podría decirme quien es el hombre de allá? Su rostro me resulta familiar. —mintió.

—No puedo decirle su nombre por políticas de la tienda, pero si le interesa, hace unos días dejó un encargado un anillo de compromiso. Me dio la impresión de que era extranjero, quiero decir, por su forma de hablar y por cómo se conducía. Parecía que estaban mostrándole la ciudad, pero podría estar equivocado. En todo caso, sería mejor que hablara con el otro vendedor, fue él quien lo atendió.

—No, no hace falta, muchas gracias.

El móvil vibró mientras salía de la tienda: —Naruto. —atendió. —Sí, ya tengo los anillos. ¿Crees poder pasar por ellos esta tarde?

— ¿Qué? ¿No puedes traerlos a mi oficina? —se quejó del otro lado del auricular. — ¿Qué clase de padrino eres, teme?

Sasuke suspiró. —Me debes una, dobe. —Y colgó.

No podía sacarse de la cabeza a ese hombre, ¿cuántas Haruno podía haber en la ciudad? El suyo no era un apellido muy común.

El móvil volvió a vibrar. — ¿No te dije ya que te llevaré los anillos a la oficina, _usuratonkachi_?

—No es lo que pensaba escuchar. —El moreno reconoció la voz de Karin. — ¿Dónde estás? Tengo veinte minutos esperando en tu oficina, ¿ya olvidaste los planes de hoy?

—Naruto me pidió buscar los anillos en la joyería, además te dije muy claro que no puedo irme de la oficina cada vez que a ti te plazca. ¿Crees que no tengo responsabilidades, Karin?

—Olvídalo, Sasuke, iré a probarme vestidos con alguien más, tú sigue haciéndole favores a todos los demás.

Y colgó.

…**.**

Naruto se masajeo las sienes, agobiado. El último había sido un excelente periodo, pero cargado de horas extras e informes atrasados por la falta de personal. La empresa habia crecido de forma exponencial durante los dos últimos años, y los nuevos clientes suponían un reto para el pequeño grupo de personas con las que Itachi habia comenzado su proyecto.

Ya habia sugerido en varias ocasiones una reestructuración en varios de los departamentos, pero lanzarse a cambios tan drásticos en los meses más pesados del año era un verdadero suicidio.

_«Licenciado Uzumaki, la señorita Karin está en recepción, ¿la hago pasar? »_

—Lamento haber venido de improviso, Sasuke me comentó lo enredado que estas con el trabajo, pero realmente me urge encontrarme con él.

—Descuida, no debe tardar. Le pedí el favor de retirar los anillos de boda, con todo este movimiento me ha sido imposible salir a tiempo. ¿Quieres un café, algo de comer…?

Karin se conformó con el café.

_«La señorita Hinata acaba de llamar para recordarle que la dueña de la floristería pasará a dejarle los catálogos.»_

—Lo habia olvidado, hazla pasar en cuanto llegue.

Karin alzo la mirada —Todo habrá valido la pena cuando llegue el día.

Naruto le agradeció las palabras de ánimo —Se que Sasuke no pudo acompañarte hoy por mi culpa, pero de haber sabido que tenían planes habría pedido el favor a alguien más.

—Debí suponer que ya estabas al tanto de la discusión, pero descuida, no hay culpa. Entiendo que es tu padrino de bodas y tiene que cumplirte, lo demás puede esperar. Por supuesto, Sasuke tiene una facilidad única para robarme la paciencia… No soy un monstruo como seguramente te habrá dicho.

Naruto ahogó una carcajada y cuando estuvo a punto de salir en su defensa, la puerta se abrió.

El Uzumaki reconoció la cabellera rubia de inmediato.

—Parece que vine en mal momento. —dijo, sonriendo.

—Las cosas han estado algo agitadas, pero adelante, siempre es bueno verte, Ino.

—Disculpa, ¿te conozco de alguna parte? —Karin se levantó de su asiento y la miró con atención, habia algo en Ino que le habia resultado extrañamente familiar, aunque no recordara a ciencia cierta haberla visto en ninguna parte, ni mucho menos haber entablado la más minúscula de las conversaciones.

La Yamanaka se cruzó de hombros. —Tal vez del hospital central o de la floristería de mis padres. —Contestó, para luego introducirse formalmente.

—Karin, el placer es mío. —Contestó, echando un vistazo a los catálogos que colgaban bajo el brazo de Ino. — ¿Puedo?

—Por supuesto, fue a lo que vine. ¿Hinata te mostró los modelos que eligió para el salón?

—Espera, ¿dices que tú eres la de los catálogos? ¿Por qué no me dijiste que tus padres eran los dueños de la floristería?

Ino rodó los ojos, esperaba que al menos estuviera anuente de ello. —Mi familia se ha encargado de la decoración de los Hyuga por mucho tiempo, me extraña que no lo sepas. ¿Hay alguno que te guste en especial, Karin?

La pelirrosa se acomodó los lentes; le gustaban todos, o tal vez era solo la sensación que le producía estar viendo un catalogo de novias. Esperaba que Sasuke, algún día, decidiera proponérsele o le diera luces de que pretendía hacerlo, eventualmente… — ¿Qué flores eligió Hinata para su _bouquet_?

Naruto dejó entrever la enorme interrogante, realmente no tenía idea.

—Eligió tulipanes en cuatro colores, purpura, amarillo, rosa y naranja, al menos eso deberías saberlo. Los _corsage_ son también tulipanes, pero en colores más sobrios.

Ino continuó detallando las elecciones de Hinata, desde los adornos de mesa y los recordatorios, hasta los enormes arreglos florales que colgarían de las estructuras que Inoichi se habia ingeniado para diseñar a la medida de la sala y la cantidad de invitados.

—Parece mucho trabajo. —Naruto se desordeno la melena y suspiró. —Desearía poder estar más involucrado.

—Lo es, pero Hinata ha sabido organizar todo con tiempo, ella es muy consciente de todo el trabajo que tienes aquí. ¿Qué tal está trabajando el padrino? Hace mucho que no se de él.

La pregunta reavivo la curiosidad de Karin, si conocía a Sasuke, realmente habia una posibilidad de que la conociera, al menos de vista. — ¿Estudiaste con Sasuke? —se atrevió a preguntar, en un tono jovial que le salió perfecto.

Ino rió sin malicia alguna. —No, a Sasuke le llevo casi cinco años, pero Itachi y yo éramos buenos amigos. —explicó muy superficialmente.

Karin se dio por vencida de momento, ya recordaría de donde la conocía; nunca olvidaba un rostro.

_«Gracias por cubrirme, Shisui, en una hora estoy allá.»_

—Una boda en diciembre, como si no tuviera suficiente… —Bufó el Uchiha, entrando a la oficina con la pequeña bolsa en las manos. Sus ojos se clavaron en la rubia, que continuaba conversando amenamente con Karin.

Sintió un nudo en el estomago.

Sabía que Ino frecuentaba a Naruto para darle noticias de Sakura, pero procuraba no estar presente cuando lo hacía. Naturalmente, tarde o temprano coincidirían.

Naruto saltó directo a la bolsa. — ¿Hice una buena elección? —Preguntó, abriendo a la cajita aterciopelada que guardaba ambos anillos.

— ¿Por qué sigues pidiéndome consejos, dobe? Soy la persona menos indicada, ya te lo he dicho. —Naruto rodó los ojos. —Pero ya que insistes… —continúo. —no hay nada malo con ellos. De hecho, me sorprende que hayas elegido tan bien, aunque Hinata lo habría hecho mejor.

—Parece que has estado haciendo un buen trabajo después de todo, Naruto. —Ino dijo, apreciando el brillante en el centro del anillo.

—Ino, —El Uchiha solo fue capaz de articular su nombre de momento. —cuanto tiempo. —continuo, inclinando un poco el cuerpo para saludarle en la mejilla.

—Mírate, eres todo un magnate, Sasuke. —Ino quiso continuar la conversación, pero debía volver al hospital a tomar el siguiente turno. —Ya es bastante tarde, fue bueno verlos, y Karin, un placer conocerte.

— ¿Te vas tan pronto? —Chilló el Uzumaki.

—El deber llama, pero antes que lo olvide, Sakura mando estas para Hinata. —Ino se despidió y dejó _el sobre_ amarillo sobre la mesa antes de salir.

Sasuke tomo asiento junto a Karin: — ¿Vas a decirme que estás haciendo aquí o solo nos iremos?

—Vine a disculparme, Naruto me explico que ha estado enredada con el trabajo y que… realmente necesitaba ese favor.

—Olvídalo, ya pasó. Nos vemos luego, dobe, tengo que volver al trabajo, Shisui esta cubriéndome, pero no creo que Fugaku le guste la idea. Vamos Karin, voy a dejarte en tu casa.

…**.**

Naruto se desplomó junto a Hinata después de un largo día de trabajo: —Estaba esperándote para cenar. —Le susurró mientras acariciaba sus mejillas. —Hice ramen de puerco.

—No te hace bien comer tan tarde, Hinata-chan.

La ojijade le restó importancia, nunca le habia gustado comer sola. — ¿Viste las flores que elegí? No sabía si te gustaban los tulipanes, pero-

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste que la familia de Ino era quien se habia estado encargando de la decoración? Ella ha estado viniendo a mi oficina desde que Sakura dejó la ciudad, entregándome documentos y contándome como le va en su nuevo trabajo. —El rubio suspiró. —Debe creerme un idiota que no sabe nada de su propia cara. ¡Debiste ver su cara cuando le pregunté si ella era la de los catálogos, 'dattebayo!

Hinata rió por lo bajo mientras servía el ramen en el tazón. —Sakura fue quien me comentó que los padres de Ino tenían una floristería, y creí que sería bueno que alguien de confianza se encargara, en especial porque sabía que estarías muy ocupado con el trabajo.

—Por cierto, Sakura-chan mandó un sobre para ti, ¿por qué nunca me dijiste que ustedes dos seguían en contacto?

—Ella no quería —confesó —, quiero decir, no ahora, sino en un principio. No me explicó porque quería mantener su distancia, pero creo que algo importante tuvo que pasar para que reaccionara de esa manera.

—_Sasuke, voy a irme... Yo… considero que es lo mejor, para ti, para tu familia y-_

_El moreno endureció su expresión, ¿esa era su respuesta? — ¿Y qué es lo mejor para ti, Sakura? —Preguntó, apoyando la cabeza contra la pared de la habitación. Esa noche notó las cajas bajo la cama; había tomado su decisión con anticipación. — ¿Realmente consideraste alguna vez el quedarte aquí, o lo pretendiste que ibas a pensarlo para quedar bien? _

Naruto deshecho el mal recuerdo y volvió a centrarse en su prometida.

—Debió tener sus razones. —Se animó a contestar. — ¿Y qué es lo que hay en el sobre? Debe ser muy importante para que te lo haya hecho llegar expresamente con Ino.

La Hyuga se cruzó de hombros. —Vamos a ver.

Hinata despegó la sópala del sobre con cuidado y se encontró con una veintena de fotos, algunas escritas al reverso: — ¿Qué es? —intervino Naruto, echando un vistazo a la primera.

—Hace un tiempo Sakura me comentó que la ciudad en la que estaba viviendo y esta eran muy diferentes.

—_Aquí no hay montañas, no hay nieve, y las temperaturas nunca bajan de los veinticinco grados._

— _¿Tan malo es? —Hinata pregunto intrigada, realmente quería saber si su amiga estaba pasándola bien o si estaba viviendo una pesadilla: — Yo no diría malo, solo es… diferente. Aquí puedes levantarte cualquier día de la semana y ver gente tomando el sol en la playa o paseando con ropa muy fresca, sin abrigos, sin bufandas, solo pantalones y blusas. Por supuesto, no es a lo que estoy acostumbrada. De igual modo, los turnos dobles en el hospital no me dejan tiempo para ninguno de esos lujos. _

—Entiendo. —El rubio pasó a la siguiente fotografía y encontró a Sakura sonriendo de la mano de un hombre que no reconoció y con su melena a la altura de los hombros. — ¿Es alguno de sus colegas del hospital? —Preguntó, aunque estaba claro, más que todo por su apariencia, que no se trataba de un medico ni nada parecido.

— _¿Qué tal tus colegas? Siempre es difícil adaptarse a gente nueva, en especial cuando llevas mucho tiempo trabajando en un mismo lugar._

—_Extraño a Ino —confesó. —, pero Rin, la encargada de la planta de cardiología, y yo tenemos una muy buena relación. Por lo demás, no he hecho muchos amigos, aunque hace unas semanas conocí a uno de los arquitectos que está trabajando en las remodelaciones del hospital y es bastante agradable. _

—Es un buen amigo de Sakura, aunque no recuerdo su nombre, solo que es arquitecto y _muy agradable_.

Naruto no pareció encantado con la noción de ambas mujeres. — ¡Es tan pálido como un muerto, 'ttebayo!

Hinata rió —Sakura luce distinta de cabello corto, ¿no? —El rubio se encogió de hombros, lo habia notado, pero no era un detalle que le resultara muy importante: —Luce bien, supongo.

La Hyuga se detuvo en la siguiente foto, y otra vez él estaba ahí.

Reconoció la ocasión sin mucho esfuerzo, pero antes de poder decir nada el timbre sonó. Naruto farfullo por lo bajo, y camino a la puerta con desdén, ¿quién llegaba a las diez de la noche sin avisar?, pensó — ¿Dónde están las llaves?—El rubio se metió las manos en el bolsillo sin éxito.

Hinata suspiro y corrió a sacar las llaves de su cartera. —Otra vez dejaste la cabeza en la oficina.

…**.**

El moreno soltó un bufido y volvió a marcar al móvil del Uzumaki; sin respuesta. —Idiota. —farfullo, volviendo a marcar, esta vez a su residencia.

El resultado fue el mismo, pero al menos estaba anuente de que Hinata revisaría el mensaje en la contestadora.

—_Tengo que presentar un informe dentro de dos días y los documentos que necesito están dentro de mi maletín, en tu oficina. Pasare a buscar las llaves dentro de una hora, es muy urgente._

Y colgó.

— ¿Vas a salir ahora? —Karin preguntó, deslizando sus manos desde su espalda hasta la parte baja de su cintura. Sasuke sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espina dorsal, y se volteo para besar los labios y cuello de la pelirrosa, pero no tenía tiempo, necesitaba ir por ese maletín lo antes posible.

—Puedes acompañarme si quieres. —Propuso, mientras se colocaba una chaqueta encima; tal vez nevaría esa noche.

Karin hizo un ademan con la mano y se dejo caer sobre la cama. —Viniste a verme aquí después del trabajo, voy a conformarme con eso y a dejar que vayas por tu cuenta. —Sasuke pareció agradecido por el voto de confianza. Las cosas debían ser siempre de esa forma, pensó, y se marchó.

Le apenaba mucho ir a deshoras, y nada tenía que ver con Naruto, sino con Hinata.

Se colocó el cinturón, arrancó el Bentley, y se puso en marcha. —Al menos no hay tráfico a esta hora.

_**Mientras tanto, varios minutos atrás…**_

La pelirrosa orillo el auto en la carretera y sintió el aire invernal golpearle con fuerza. Se sentía bien, mucho mejor de lo que alguna vez se habia sentido. Tal vez la razón era, pensó, que estaba cansada de el calor de _esa_ ciudad a la que no partencia. Sai por otro lado, mantenía las manos bajo sus muslos y la nariz y pómulos enrojecidos por la baja temperatura.

—Podemos regresar si quieres, hoy ya has hecho demasiadas cosas por mí, sin mencionar el hecho de que estas aquí.

Sai estiró el brazo hasta alcanzar el anillo que colgaba de la cadena en su cuello y sonrió. —Si te refieres al anillo, solo fui a retirarlo, es algo que tú misma pudiste haber hecho.

Sakura encontró su respuesta demasiado modesta. — Es el gesto, Sai. Además, ¿cómo hiciste para llegar al centro comercial, memorizaste la dirección la primera vez?

—No, utilice un localizador y… pedí indicaciones. —Confesó. — ¿Quedó como nuevo, no? Tenías razón, es una muy buena joyería.

—El dueño de la joyería fue quien le vendió el anillo a Itachi, estoy segura que de haberte atendido él, lo hubiera reconocido de inmediato.

Sai volvió a tiritar. — ¿Viviste por aquí alguna vez? —Se apresuro a preguntar, antes de que pudiera ocurrírsele volver a preguntarle si quería volver a casa. En ese caso, probablemente no habría vuelto a negarse. El frio estaba consumiéndolo. —Pareces conocer muy bien esta pare de la ciudad también.

—Un muy buen amigo vive en un condominio cerca de aquí. —Contestó, refiriéndose al Uzumaki.

El moreno tuvo una idea. — ¿Y no sería bueno ir a visitarlo? Hace tres días que estamos en la ciudad, y ni siquiera tus padres lo saben.

Sakura dudó. — ¿No te parece que es un poco tarde? Además esperaba verlos hasta el día de la boda.

—Eso será dentro de tres semanas, Sakura.

Sai continúo persuadiéndola hasta convencerla. ¿Qué era lo peor que podía pasar?, pensó. Realmente había estado conteniendo las ganas de visitarlos, a todos. En especial a Hinata e Ino, pero la rubia tendría que esperar al menos un día más.

Sakura encendió el auto, y giró en dirección a la residencia Uzumaki. —_Se siente bien poder conducir otra vez…_

— ¿Dijiste algo? —Preguntó Sai, sin recibir respuesta.

_« ¿Crees que estén dormidos? Mejor regresemos otro día. »_

— ¡Aquí están! ¡Las encontré, encontré las llaves Hinata-chan!

La Hyuga arrancó las llaves de las manos del rubio y la puerta finalmente se abrió.

Hubo un silencio prolongado.

— ¡Sa-Sakura! —Hinata esbozo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y se abalanzo sobre la pelirrosa sin pensarlo dos veces. —Me alegra tanto tenerte de vuelta, adelante, también tú. —dijo, refiriéndose a Sai.

Naruto no digirió la situación hasta varios minutos después. — ¿Por qué no nos dijiste que estabas en la ciudad, Sakura-chan? —El rubio la envolvió en un abrazo, y luego estrechó la mano del moreno a quien reconoció de inmediato. _¡El muerto!_, se mofó.

—Llegué hace dos días, y en realidad no pensaba venir hasta-

—… hasta que terminara de mostrarme la ciudad, pero creo que fue un poco descortés de mi parte pedírselo sabiendo que quería visitarlos. —Sakura se limitó a sonreír; otra vez se habia echado la culpa. —Por cierto, Sai, un placer. Sakura me ha hablado mucho de ustedes, Naruto, Hinata.

—Nee, Sakura no me ha hablado en dos años… —El rubio rodó los ojos a modo de broma, fingiendo estar enojado. —El placer es mío, Sai.

—Es que no eres tan importante. —Hinata dijo, mientras servía un poco de zumo de naranja a ambos.

Sai se mantuvo al margen mientras los tres se actualizaban tanto como podían. —Mira tus ojeras, ¿realmente ha sido un tercer trimestre bastante agitado, no? No dejo de sorprenderme cada vez que leo los informes, Itachi estaría muy orgulloso de la forma en la que estas dirigiendo su compañía.

—Es lo menos que puedo hacer después de la oportunidad que me diste.

Sakura le restó importancia al gesto. — ¿Por qué no me cuentan de los preparativos de la boda? Ya falta muy poco.

—Ahora que lo mencionas, guardé un puesto extra para ti. —Hinata dijo, entregando la invitación a Sai.

— ¿A mí? —Preguntó confuso, tomando el sobre blanco en sus manos: —Bueno, Sakura mencionó lo incondicional que habías sido desde que se fue de la ciudad, y pensé que tal vez ella querría llevar a un acompañante.

Sai bajó la cabeza, apenado. —N-no hacía falta. —Intervino.

— ¡Deja de ser tan modesto! Por supuesto que no nos perderemos tu boda por nada del-

Otra vez el timbre los interrumpió. — ¿Qué hoy es el día de las visitas imprevistas? —dijo en voz alta, volviendo a tomar las llaves. —Sin ofender, nos alegra tenerlos aquí, 'dattebayo.

La puerta se abrió y el Uzumaki palideció al instante.

—Sasuke, no te esperaba…

**Continuará**…

**Otra vez me tardé más de lo que esperaba, pero aquí está el último capítulo especial. Tuve una… larga jordana de parciales y charlas sobre el registro civil, economía y un montón de cosas que no creo les interese mucho. Como siempre, muchas gracias por su paciencia y riviews, y perdonen las faltas ortográficas. Algún día tendré un beta reader…**

**Casi lo olvido: gracias por ayudarme a llegar a los 100 reviews. **

**LadyUta: **no creo haber dado ningún indicio de que Sakura pudiera estar enamorada o enamorándose de Sai, pero quien sabe, aun es muy pronto para decirlo. Es especial porque cierto Uchiha acaba de hacer su entrada.

**Mitchel0420: **siempre entendiendo mi problema con el tiempo, te lo agradezco. Me alegra que te gustara el capitulo anterior, puse bastante esfuerzo en este, en especial porque trate de conectarlos a todo para que no me quedaran mini historias por aquí y por allá. ¡Nos leemos!

**Danny: **creo que al fin llego el encuentro que tanto esperabas, aunque algo imprevisto. Gracias por tu review, nos leemos en el próximo capítulo con la reacción de Sakura y Sasuke después de dos años de no verse.

**Nora-Maria: **Espero no haber tardado demasiado y que este capítulo te guste tanto como el anterior. Contestar los reviews siempre me ha parecido una buena costumbre, que por cierto robe de una muy buena autora (Dorizka). Creo que aprovechare para recomendarte su _único_ fic, pero te aseguro vale la pena leerlo. Muy bueno. ¡Nos leemos!

**MissAmidamaru: **¡Lo sé, estoy muy feliz por eso! Los reviews son un recordatorio de que estás haciendo un buen trabajo y motivan mucho. Gracias por leer el fic, espero que este capítulo te haya gustado.

**Dulcecito311: **¿Un alivio saber que la boda no es de Sasuke, no? Aunque tengo que confesar que pretendía que fuera así, por suerte recapacite. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo tanto como el anterior. ¡Nos leemos en el próximo!

**Chaotic Agony: **Me alegra que te gustara el fic, trate de actualizar lo antes posible asi que espero que te haya gustado el nuevo capítulo. Nos leemos en el próximo, gracias por tu review.


	14. Chapter 14

**Capitulo XIII**

—_Sasuke, no te esperaba…_

Una mueca se dibujo en su rostro, pero no sabía con exactitud de que tipo. Sus labios se habían curvado de forma dolorosa, casi instantánea. Pero no era una expresión ni mucho menos, claro que no, hablaba en sentido literal. Había sido una respuesta espontanea, completamente dirigida por su subconsciente que lo había traicionado en el peor momento.

Se llevó una de sus manos hasta las mejillas y las masajeo, todavía ajeno a lo que sucedía fuera de su cabeza. ¿Qué hacía ella aquí?, ¿Por qué ahora?, ¿Por qué después de todo lo que dijo?, ¿Por qué después de haber fingido indiferente a tal punto de creerla real?

—Vaya —Y… volvió. —, me parece que llegue en un mal momento.

—Sasuke —Intervino Hinata, ante el letargo del que Naruto aún no había podido salir. — ¿Qué dices? Sabes que siempre eres bienvenido aquí. ¿Sucedió algo?

Sakura parpadeo, una, dos, tres veces. ¿Cuánto más iba a fingir que no estaba ahí? ¿Se supone que actuara como adulto y enfrenta la situación? Era obvio que sucedería alguna vez. Estaba ligada a él, de alguna manera u otra. No, definitivamente mantendría su postura de adulto. Se acercaría, le estrecharía la mano y le preguntaría como había estado todo durante su ausencia.

Entreabrió los labios para dejar salir al menos una frase cliché, pero Sai se adelantó.

Se había acercado a ella son expresión de urgencia, tomándola de la mano como si su estabilidad dependiera de ello. —Si aún te sientes enferma podemos volver…

Sakura meneo la cabeza —Estoy bien, Sai.

Entonces Sasuke se volteo a ver lo que ocurría y por pura cuestión de inercia habló: — ¿Estas enferma? —preguntó, olvidando por completo el tema del maletín.

¿Estaba Sai sacándola de un apuro?, la duda se instaló en su cabeza. No entendía de donde había salido todo ese asunto de la _enfermedad. _No era posible que _él_ lo hubiese intuido solo con verlo, ¿o sí?

Deicidio seguirle la corriente. —Es solo un mareo, nada más. Probablemente solo sea cansancio. —Contestó, tomando asiento otra vez.

Hinata se acercó preocupada y le ofreció una taza de té. Se sentía mal de estarla engañando, en especial porque no entendía la razón de seguir la corriente a algo tan serio. ¡Era medico, no era ético fingir enfermedad! Pero aquello era más sencillo para evitar a Sasuke, y salir de esa casa era lo único en lo que podía pensar con claridad.

—Sai, un placer.

Sasuke levantó la mirada y se encontró con el otro moreno. No le hizo gracia en lo absoluto, pero contestó por cortesía. —Uchiha… Uchiha Sasuke, el placer es mío.

Al menos había mitigado sus dudas respecto al él. Sí la conocía, y no había otra prueba de ello que el que estuviera estrechándole la mano en ese momento. Aún así, no tenía idea de quien pudiera ser. —Naruto, las llaves. —se apresuró.

—No hace falta, teme, el maletín esta aquí. Sabes que nunca dejó documentos en la oficina… —El rubio subió las escaleras con prisa y lo trajo de vuelta. Se sentía mal de no haber previsto la situación, pero al menos era consciente de que no había como.

—Un placer conocerlos, Naruto, Hinata. Y otra vez, muchas gracias por la invitación.

¿Invitación? Sasuke sintió la bilis regarse por todo su cuerpo.

—Ya te dije que nos alegra que puedas acompañarnos.

Y así, sin ninguna clase de final concreto, terminó el encuentro.

No quería dirigir la palabra a Sai; le apenaba verlo a los ojos. Sasuke, el hermano menor del Itachi del que tanto le había hablado, su… amante, ¿o de que otra forma podía nombrar al segundo protagonista de esa aventura que había vivido dos años atrás?

— ¿Por qué fue todo eso? —Se atrevió a preguntar.

El moreno se encogió de hombros. —Te veías muy incómoda. —confesó. —Yo fui quien te forzó a venir aquí, Sakura. Pero no pensé que alguien más se fuera a presentar. Quiero decir, cuando lo vi entrar… supuse que se trataba de algún Uchiha, porque el parecido con Itachi era innegable. Luego se presentó, y creí… —Sai suspiró, se estaba ahogando en su propia explicación. —Solo creí que no estabas listas para verlos aún, y no habló solo de él, sino de todos, de toda esa familia.

Fue la primera vez que notó lo observador que podía llegar a ser. No había armado nada entre Sasuke y ella, pero había amarrado todo lo demás; solo con ver su expresión y sus inútiles intentos por lucir calmada. ¿Qué pasaría el día de la boda?, pensó, cuando se encontrara con Fugaku y… Mikoto.

—Sakura —la llamó varios minutos después. —, nunca he conducido en la nieve.

—Cambiemos de lugar, yo conduciré.

…**.**

— ¿Entonces me informaran cuando esté listo?

—Por supuesto. —Contestó, extendiéndole las llaves del nuevo automóvil. —Tenga más precaución la próxima vez. Ya hemos colocado las cadenas para evitar otro accidente, es una suerte que el seguro haya cubierto su error.

El moreno arqueo una ceja. De ser Fugaku, pensó, ese hombre no se habría atrevido a insinuar que el accidente había sido culpa suya. —Por supuesto, muchas gracias. —Si algo habia aprendido bajo el yugo de las empresas Uchiha era que en ocasiones lo mejor era no discutir.

Karin estaba afuera esperándolo, tenía los brazos cruzados y esa típica mirada de disgusto en su rostro. — ¿Por qué permitiste que te hablara así? ¿No basta con que te hayan hecho esperar dos días para atenderte?

El moreno se encogió de hombros. —Ya olvídalo. —Sugirió, volviéndose hacía el auto que tendría que usar los próximos días. —Es de lujo —habló. —, pero no me convence.

Karin rodó los ojos. —Nada aparte de ese Bentley te convence, Sasuke. —Tenía razón. — ¿Ya fuiste a revisarte esa muñeca? Tal vez sea un esguince.

—Es solo una magulladura, Karin, no hace falta.

Ella suspiró. —Muy bien, como quieras. Ya estas servido, disfruta de tu nuevo auto. Nos vemos está noche, no lo olvides…

Sasuke fingió interés, y la vio desaparecer en la carretera desde el retrovisor. Al menos tendría el día libre para ocuparse de los pendientes fuera de su trabajo, como medirse el traje que usaría para la boda. Era la última prueba, solo para verificar que los ajustes originales fueron los correctos.

—Enderézate un poco, no me dejas ver si la vasta del pantalón. ¡Erguido, dije!

—Está perfecto, solo deme la cuenta y entrégueme el traje. No creo que tenga tiempo de venir otra vez.

—No será el primero con ese problema.

Reconoció la voz de inmediato. — Otra vez en le ciudad sin avisar. —Saludó, deshaciéndose del saco con cuidado. Lo último que quería era lastimar aún más su mano.

—Tenten insistió en ayudar a Hinata con los últimos preparativos de la boda, yo solo aproveche para tomarme unas vacaciones. —confesó. —Hace tiempo que no pasó una temporada con mi familia, y Hizashi-otousan ya no puede esperar más para ver a Naho.

Sasuke sonrió. —No pudo creer que unos meses tenga un año.

— _¿Ya tienes todo listo, teme? Ya va a amanecer, ¡date prisa, 'ttebayo! _

_Sasuke frunció el seño. — ¿Y cómo es que llegaremos a la playa, dobe? Son las tres y media de la mañana._

_El Uzumaki se dio un golpe de pecho, ¡ya lo tenía todo planeado! —Hinata-chan irá con nosotros, ¿y qué crees? Neji también vendrá. ¡Nos iremos en su auto!_

_Sentía pena por él. _

_El que Hinata y Naruto se conocieran debió ser lo peor que le pasara en la vida; cada plan, cada invento, cada ridiculez... Siempre terminaba involucrado, y todo por evitar que la pobre Hina-chan se metiera en problemas._

—El tiempo vuela. —rió. —Aún no puedo creer que Hinata vaya a casarse, y menos con Naruto. Siempre creí que…

— ¿Siempre creíste que, que no iba en serio? Todos lo hicimos.

Sasuke volvió a recordar.

— _¿Por qué sigues metiéndote en problemas, Hinata? ¡Si Hizashi se entera de que estas aquí, va a matarme! —El Hyuga la tomo de la muñeca y la escondió tras una camioneta. A los otros dos ya los había perdido de vista._

— _¿N-no deberíamos ir por ellos? _

_Neji entrecerró los ojos, y la advirtió: —Si la policía te lleva, no podre sacarte yo. —Pero fue en vano. Ella seguía suplicándole con la mirada que fuera por ellos. _

—Acabas de hacerme recordar esa fiesta la playa- —Sasuke dijo, conteniendo la risa.

El ojiperla sonrió de lado. —Como olvidarlo. ¿Qué edad tenían, quince?

— _¿Dónde están Neji y Hinata? Sabía que esto era una mala idea, dobe, pero tenía que hacerte caso. ¡Tenias que convencerme!_

— _¿Ya terminaste de quejarte, baka? ¡A las tres corremos y nos escondemos detrás de esas carpas de allá! 1, 2-_

« _Parece que alguien se escapo de casa, un. _»… « _¿Y van a decirme exactamente como llegaron aquí? Sube al auto, Sasuke. Si Fugaku se estera de que estas aquí vas a tener problemas._»

—_Deidara, hmp. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, nii-san? ¿No se supone que estabas terminando un proyecto?_

_El mayor se encogió de hombros. —Vine a tomar un descanso._

Itachi los salvó esa noche, y fue la última vez que el Hyuga los acompañó. En los meses siguientes terminó el Instituto y se fue de la ciudad a terminar sus estudios. Tal vez de no haberse distanciado, se habrían vuelto buenos amigos, y no los completos extraños que volvieron a reencontrarse tiempo después. La vida, pensó, prepara todo a su manera.

El moreno asintió. —Ahora tengo veinticinco y tu estas llegando a los treinta. El tiempo vuela, Hyuga.

—Tengo veintiocho. —Reiteró.

…**.**

— ¿Santa? ¡Santa! —El rubio se volteo al escuchar su nombre: — ¡Mírate, cuanto tiempo! Luces muy bien, ¿has estado siguiendo las recomendaciones de mi folleto, no?

Sakura recodó aquel pasaje sobre el sexo y las relaciones personales y ahogó una carcajada. —Vamos, Santa, al menos preguntándome sobre mi trabajo.

El se encogió de hombros. —Tsunade me mantuvo informado todo este tiempo, y también Ino. Supe que terminaste tu especialidad en cardiología, felicidades. Pero cuéntame, ¿las cosas han mejorado? Podemos ir a mi consultorio, si no estás apurada, por supuesto.

Accedió.

—Lo siento —se disculpó —, recordaras las reglas sobre utilizar los pasillos para conversar. —Sakura le resto importancia. — ¿Entonces has estado mejor? Te lo pregunto cómo tu amigo, y no como tu medico. Tú ya no eres mi paciente.

—Fue difícil. —confesó. —Ya lo era estado aquí, pero lejos, en otra ciudad donde no conocía a nadie… Los primeros meses fueron realmente duros, Santa. Pero luego, todo comenzó a mejorar. El miedo a la sangre y a conducir fue desapareciendo poco a poco, pero fue un gran reto. Decidí concentrarme en mi trabajo, y durante un tiempo fue lo único que estuve haciendo; trabajar, días enteros sin descanso.

— ¿Qué sucedió después?

—Todo tomo su curso, así nada más. Hice algunos colegas, también amigos, y volví a comunicarme con mis padres, Ino, Hinata… Creo que nunca te hable de ella.

Santa no indagó; había algo más que estaba rodándole la calma, que necesitaba preguntarle.

—Sakura, dime algo —la pelirrosa escuchó con atención —, ¿lograste recordar que sucedió la noche del accidente?

—Agotamos hasta el último recurso, pero nada funciono. Las lagunas mentales siguen ahí.

—_Tal vez si nos permitiera inducirla en una situación similar, sería más sencillo llegar a esa parte de su subconsciente._

— _¿Inducir? ¿Esta pidiéndome recrear la situación? ¿Por qué querría volver a vivir algo como eso? Todo este tratamiento alternativo, lo siento… No puedo hacerlo, discúlpenme._

—Entonces no aceptaste el tratamiento que te ofrecieron en Sunagakure.

Sakura meneo la cabeza. —No era una opción, Santa. No buscaba una solución tan drástica como esa.

« ¿Por qué soy siempre la ultima en enterarme que estas en la ciudad? »

Santa se despeinó la melena. —Tocar no va a matarte, Ino.

—Creí que todo esto de los psicólogos ya había terminado.

—Si te hace sentir mejor, vino a visitarte a ti, yo solo me cruce en su camino por accidente. Tenía curiosidad por saber cómo estaba mi antigua paciente, no puedes culparme por eso.

—Cállate, Inoichi.

Sakura lo despidió con prisa, después de todo, realmente era Ino a quien venía a ver: — ¿Qué se siente ser una neurocirujana? —le preguntó de camino a la cafetería, mientras se detenían por un café.

—Estoy facturando más que en todos mis años como médico, si a eso te refieres. —Sakura la vio dar un sorbo a su café, esperando a que tomara la pregunta en serio. —Una cuarta parte de los pacientes no sobrevive, aprender a lidiar con los familiares no ha sido tarea sencilla. Pero estoy bien, siempre estoy bien, Sakura. Lo único que le falta a mi vida es un buen hombre, y una buena vida intima. No recuerdo la última vez que estuve con un hombre, y creo que no es algo que deba decir en voz alta, especialmente porque mis internos siempre están revoloteando, ¡sin hacer nada!

—Santa tiene folletos sobre como sobrellevar una vida sin sexo, tal vez debí pedirlos para ti.

— ¿Entonces estas mejor que yo? Vaya, ese tal Sai no pierde el tiempo.

Sakura soltó una carcajada. —Está en la ciudad, y podría arreglarles una cita si me lo pides, él y yo solo somos buenos amigos.

— ¡El está esperando el momento justo para-!

— ¡Tsunade-sama! —La pelirrosa se levantó al verla entrar a la cafetería.

— ¿Sabes que eres como una niña que recién regresa de un campamento, no? —Ino rodó los ojos e hizo señas a su mentora para que las acompañara.

Tsunade la recibió con un abrazo y se les unió: —Rin dijo que vendrías. —comentó. —Le preocupa que no quieras regresar, has sido una gran adición a su personal.

— ¿Por qué no iría a regresar? Estoy muy cómoda con mi nuevo trabajo.

—Bueno, la plaza que te ofrecieron se vence el primer día del mes de enero, y yo quiero recontratarte.

— ¿Por qué no me sube el salario Tsunade-sama? Estoy segura que querrán contratarme en otro hospital cuando mi plaza se venza. —Intervino Ino, dando el último sorbo a su café. E

— ¿No le parece que no es el momento adecuando para discutir algo así? No vine por trabajo, Tsunade-sama. —La rubia difirió. —No sé porque estás aquí, ni tampoco cuánto tiempo planeas quedarte. Pero este lugar todavía tiene mucho que ofrecerte, y yo necesito a mi mejor cardióloga de vuelta.

—Pero hace solo un momento acaba de decirme que a Rin le preocupa que decida no regresar.

—Te hace falta aprender sobre competencia, Sakura. Estando en mi lugar, ella jamás desperdiciaría una oportunidad como esta, así que tampoco planeo hacerlo. Piénsalo y dame una respuesta lo antes posible.

Lo antes posible.

¿Cómo podría decir algo tan importante en tan poco tiempo?

Claro, de la misma manera en la que decidió irse.

Presión.

**Dos días para la boda.**

— ¡Y terminamos el último informe del año! —Teyaki abrió una botella de vino y celebró el final de una buena jornada. —Ha sido un muy buen año para la compañía y parte del crédito es tuyo, Sasuke.

—No lo halagues mucho, podría subírsele a la cabeza. —se mofó Madara, pero fue suficiente para hacer reaccionar a nadie. —Pero hay que admitir que, aunque bastante parejos con los Hyuga, —añadió—son buenos números los de este año.

Fugaku desaprobó su falso optimismo, pero estaba cansado de discutir. Solo quería cerrar los libros y las cuentas, y disfrutar de la mejor época del año. — ¿Ya preparaste las palabras para Naruto? El padrino siempre debe tener algo que decir.

—Vaya, nos estamos haciendo viejos, Fugaku. —Teyaki los recordó a ambos de vuelta en el Instituto.

—Aún no, pero las tendré listas. Tal vez con algo de ayuda. —confesó.

—Será mejor que te des prisa —advirtió Shisui. —, solo te quedan dos días.

Sasuke medito el resto de la mañana y parte de la tarde. Pensó en Nagato, Kisame y todos los viejos amigos de Itachi, pero se retracto. Para ellos Naruto seguía siendo un mocoso, tal y como lo era él.

Tomó el teléfono y escribió un mensaje que no tardó en recibir respuesta.

Entonces decidió que había encontrado a la persona correcta.

« _Veámonos esta noche, Sakura…_»

**Continuará… **

**Imagino que esperaban un poco más de SasuSaku para este capítulo, pero hacía falta atar algunos cabos para darle continuidad al fic. Les adelantó que la boda será el siguiente, y ahora sí verán un reencuentro real. Creo que hacía falta una impresión después de dos años de no verse, así que decidí que lo más natural es que no supieran como hablar o que decir (como sucedió en este capítulo). Y por si les enredo un tanto el final, lo explicarè mejor en el próximo.**

**Gracias por sus riviews, agregar a favoritos, alertas, etc. Se los agradezco mucho. ¡nos leemos!**

**Mitchel0420: **Esta vez pude actualizar más rápido de lo que esperaba. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo tanto como el anterior, nos leemos pronto.

**Nora-Maria: **qué bueno que chequearas el fic de Dorizka, ojala te guste. Y bueno, la intriga continuara un poco más porque imagino que el reencuentro no es lo que te esperabas, pero como ya dije, no podía hacer que saltaran uno encima del otro solo con verse. Gracias por leer, nos vemos en el próximo. Cuídate.

**LadyUta: **No planeo hacer que Karin intervenga en ningún momento a Sasuke y Sakura, por ahora… Y bueno, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo, o al menos que te haya dejado con curiosidad suficiente para esperar el reencuentro real. ¡Nos leemos!

**55 flor de cerezo saku 55: **me alegra que te guste mi redacción, trato de cuidarla lo más que puedo, porque soy bastante floja para tener un beta. Y entiendo lo de los recuerdos, a veces releo dos y tres veces para estar segura de que se entiendan lo mejor posible. Ojala te haya gustado este capítulo, ¡nos leemos en el próximo!

**Danny: **entiendo perfectamente que te desagrade Karin, pero creo que más adelante se entenderá qué papel tiene en el fic. En fin, me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior, y espero realmente que te guste este. ¡Nos leemos en el siguiente, besos!

**MissAmidamaru: **Yo detesto leer desde el celular, me complica la existencia. Muchas gracias por tu review, nos leemos en el próximo. No desesperes, el SasuSaku llegará. Aun hay fic para rato.

**Liz**: ¡Por fin puedo decir que no me tarde siglos en actualizar! Aproveche el tiempo libre de esta semana para terminar el capitulo. Ojala te haya gustado, y creo que me queda decir que esperes mucho sasusaku para el próximo. ¡Besitos!

**Dulcecito311: **Que bueno que te gustara tanto el capitulo anterior, se que este se quedo bastante corto con el sasusaku, pero solo preparaba todo para el próximo: "el verdadero reencuentro." Gracias por dejarme tu review, ¡nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, besos!

**Daniratoe: **Creo que no puede decirse si quedaron felices o contentos de verlos, aunque la sorpresa fue grande y ni siquiera supieron que decir. Siempre es bueno saber que lo que escribo gusta, así que muchas gracias. Y bueno, ¡nos leemos en el próximo capítulo con mucho sasusaku! Cuídate.


End file.
